Melodi Malam Hari
by Widzilla
Summary: Warning! Fangxfem!Boboiboy. Boboiboy, gadis manusia biasa yang 'terpaksa' menjadi vampir namun tubuhnya menolak minum darah, terbawa takdir untuk menjadi pengantin seorang... atau seekor werewolf.
1. Prolog

**Boboiboy : Melodi Malam Hari**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

**WARNING! Fangxfem!Boboiboy pairing, contain OOC and AU.**

**note:Indonesia language only. Karena akan banyak bahasa yang membuat saya bingung bagaimana mentraslate ke Melayu.**

**Terinspirasi dari Harry Potter, Alice Return to Wonderland, manga Mahou Tsukai no Yome, manga Emma... dan yang pasti bukan dari tuiligt :v**

* * *

><p><strong>CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!<strong>

Sebuah mobil mengerem tiba-tiba tanpa ada suara benturan apapun ketika ia berhenti mendadak. Wajah terkejut dan marah supir mobil tersebut melongok keluar jendela "Hati-hati, dong! Mau mati, ya?"

"Ma, maaf, pak!" Seorang anak kecil berusia kira-kira sepuluh tahun dengan topi yang terpasang terbalik di kepalanya terduduk lemas di pinggir jalan. Jika sekilas melihat, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa anak tersebut adalah anak perempuan.

Suara lengkingan kecil terdengar di pelukannya. Kini pandangan mata yang lembut menatap seekor anak anjing hitam mungil yang bergetar dalam pelukan sang bocah "Kamu tak apa-apa...?"

Anjing kecil yang masih bergetar kini mulai tenang mendengar nada suara lembut dan cerah ceria dari anak yang telah menyelamatkannya dari keramaian jalan raya.

Wajah ramah dan hangat dari sang anak membuat anjing kecil tersebut menggoyangkan ekor mungilnya. Tak lama sebuah suara gemerisik terdengar dari balik semak di hadapan kedua makhluk mungil tersebut.

Seekor serigala hitam besar dengan mata menyala muncul dari balik semak belukar di pinggir jalan tempat sang anak dan anjing kecil itu terduduk. Serigala tersebut hanya diam memperhatikan keduanya. Sang anak sama sekali tak merasa takut ataupun terancam, justru kini ia memandangi anjing kecil di pelukannya "Kamu anak dari guguk besar itu?" tanyanya polos. Bagai mengangguk anjing kecil tersebut menyalak kecil mengiyakan, membuat anak yang memeluknya tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya "Syukurlah ketemu...! Aku pergi dulu! Lain kali hati-hati ya, guguk kecil!"

Lambaian tangan mungil sang bocah dibalas kibasan ekor lebih kencang dari anak anjing yang kini berdiri di sisi serigala besar.

Misterius. Bagai tak ada orang yang bisa melihat kedua hewan tersebut.

Serigala besar dan anaknya tengah berdiri di keramaian orang-orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Kau ini... bukankah sudah ayah peringatkan jangan keluar sembarangan terutama di siang hari, Fang..." serigala besar tersebut berubah menjadi seorang pria yang gagah nan rupawan dengan kuping serigala menonjol di kedua sisi kepalanya. Rambut _spike-_nya bagai tertiup angin ke samping berwarna ungu gelap, jubah hitam berkibar sedikit tertiup angin. Kini di sisinya bagai menggantikan sang anak anjing, tengah berdiri seorang bocah yang mirip dengan ayahnya, dengan rambut yang sama persis, hanya saja warna biru dan ungu bagai menjadi satu menciptakan warna langit malam. Kacamata berbingkai ungu menghias wajahnya, menutupi mata yang bersinar berwarna coklat kemerahan.

"Maaf, ayah... Tapi aku penasaran dengan dunia manusia yang diceritakan dalam buku sekolah..."

Sang ayah menghela napas "Bukankah justru buku sekolah memintamu untuk waspada terhadap manusia? Kenapa nekat, sih?" sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Fang membuat anak serigala tersebut meringis hingga kedua telinga lancip tegak yang dimilikinya turun "Aaadoooh...!"

Ayah Fang menghela napas lagi menenangkan dirinya "Untung ada anak manusia yang tadi... nyaris kau gepeng terlindas mobil..."

Fang terdiam sambil mengelus-elus bekas jitakan di kepala seiring rasa sakitnya mulai hilang.

"Ayah..."

"Hmm...?"

Tak pernah sang ayah melihat wajah serius dari anaknya yang mengucapkan impiannya kelak.

"Aku... menyukai anak itu. Aku ingin... ia menjadi pengantinku..."

Sang ayah hanya diam memandang anaknya yang berdiri di samping. Kini matanya tertuju pada bocah bertopi yang sedang berlari bahagia menuju kota kecil di ujung jalan.

Angin berhembus kencang mengisi kekosongan dan diamnya di antara pembicaraan anak dan ayah yang hanya disambut wajah dingin dari sang serigala yang lebih senior. Dedaunan kering berjatuhan dari dahan pohon berkumpul bertumpuk di jalanan tempat kedua serigala jejadian itu berpijak, berterbangan terbawa angin kencang hingga menuju langit luas di atas kota yang riuh dengan kendaraan dan para manusia, yang tak pernah tahu akan keberadaan makhluk lain selain mereka.

**TBC...**


	2. Lima tahun kemudian

**Lima tahun kemudian...**

Hujan deras membasahi bumi. Langit berwarna gelap menaungi dan menutupi cahaya matahari, bagai penuh duka mengiringi sebuah pemakaman. Doa-doa terdengar dalam syahdu. Payung-payung berwarna hitam kelabu melindungi para peziarah dari guyuran hujan di sebuah makam.

Udara dingin menyayat kulit hingga ke tulang. Putihnya napas yang keluar dari mulut mengepul-ngepul seiring doa-doa yang keluar dari mulut para peziarah.

Kini mereka berjalan meninggalkan makam, membiarkan seorang gadis dalam busana hitam yang masih berkabung tengah berdiri lemas sambil memeluk foto seorang tua yang memperlihatkan senyuman hangat di wajahnya. Gadis berambut pendek hitam tersebut tak bergerak sama sekali dari hadapan makam kakeknya yang kini tengah terbaring abadi di bawah sana. Meratapi batu nisan di hadapannya, sang gadis tak peduli air hujan membasahi dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

"Atok... kenapa... meninggalkan Boboiboy...?" sedu nada terdengar dalam derasnya suara hujan dari bibir gadis yang bergetar tersebut "...Boboiboy... tak punya siapa-siapa lagi..."

Kaki-kaki gadis tersebut lemas tertekuk, tangannya tak bisa melepaskan foto sang kakek.

Kakeknya yang telah menjadi penopang dan semangat hidupnya kini telah berpulang. Tak ada lagi senyuman dan sentuhan tangan penuh kehangatan yang menghiburnya. Sang gadis mulai merasa apapun yang telah ia lakukan kini sia-sia.

Hidupnya tak berarti lagi...

Dalam isak tangisnya ia tak menyadari seseorang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

Seseorang dengan busana gelap dengan wajah tak tampak dibayangi payung hitam yang melindungi tubuhnya dari basah air dari langit sana. Perlahan tangan sang pemuda yang berdiri dalam diam di belakang Boboiboy itu terjulur dengan payung dalam genggamannya melindungi tubuh basah Boboiboy dari derasnya hujan yang turun.

Sebuah sentuhan hangat mengelus bahu Boboiboy yang masih bergetar karena isak tangisnya. Sebuah bisikan penuh kelembutan terdengar di telinga sang gadis.

"Aku akan selalu mengawasimu... menjagamu... Boboiboy..."

Entah apa yang membuat sebuah rasa ngantuk begitu hebat menyerang Boboiboy. Gadis itu tak sanggup melawan keinginan menutup matanya di tengah hujan yang deras di hadapan makam sang kakek. Tubuhnya melemas seiring matanya tertutup erat.

Tubuh ramping sang gadis tertangkap dan terpeluk erat dalam pelukan sang pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya tadi. Perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh Boboiboy dan membuat kepala gadis itu bersandar di bahunya. Senyuman lembut terlukis pada bibir pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

Sementara seorang pria dan seorang wanita berdiri berdampingan tepat di belakang sang pemuda. Keduanya menaungi anak mereka dengan payung hitam lebar sementara tangan sang pemuda sibuk menggendong gadis yang tengah berkabung tersebut.

"...Boboiboy... pengantinku..."

* * *

><p>Perlahan mata Boboiboy terbuka. Ia menyadari dirinya kini tengah terbaring di tempat tidur mungil di rumah tua miliknya dan sang kakek yang telah almarhum. Rumah kecil yang sepi. Kini hanya Boboiboy sendiri yang tinggal di situ.<p>

Sebuah foto terbingkai manis di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Wajah Boboiboy ketika kecil yang cerah ceria memeluk topi kesayangannya yang berwarna oranye. Dengan kedua orang tua serta sang kakek yang saling memeluk dengan wajah penuh tawa hangat.

Boboiboy mencoba mengingat apa yang sedang ia lakukan sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Seharusnya ia ada di pemakaman kakeknya...

Seharusnya ia masih berada di bawah guyuran hujan...

Apa yang telah terjadi?

Siapa yang membawanya kembali ke rumahnya?

Siapa yang telah menggantikan pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur miliknya?

Udara dingin dan hujan masih menyelimuti bumi. Hujan bagai turun tak berniat untuk berhenti, seperti melukiskan perasaan duka gadis yang mengeratkan _sweater_ pada tubuh rampingnya sambil menatap kosong keluar jendela.

Kebingungan-kebingungan yang dialaminya kini tergantikan kembali oleh rasa duka mendalam atas kematian kakeknya. Orang tuanya yang telah meninggal ketika kecelakaan lima tahun lalu masih membekas. Ketika mulai terobati dengan adanya sang kakek di sisinya, justru kini orang yang disayanginya turut meninggalkan Boboiboy seorang diri.

Kesedihan yang begitu dalam membuatnya tak sanggup menahan air mata terus berurai dari bola mata jernih hingga membasahi ujung _sweater _sang gadis.

Bunyi bel dan gedoran di pintu depan mengejutkan Boboiboy membuat gadis itu bergegas menuruni tangga menuju pintu. Ia tahu siapa yang datang. Penuh keraguan dan ketakutan ia membuka kunci untuk tamu yang datang.

Seorang pria paruh baya berkulit putih mengkilat dengan tubuh besar mengangkat dagunya penuh kesombongan bersama dua orang yang nampak seperti kacung di belakangnya. Cerutu menggantung di bibir tebal pria yang bagai seekor babi berdiri dengan dua kaki. Dua pria di belakangnya tersenyum licik bagai tikus got yang siap menggerogoti seisi rumah. Boboiboy meringkuk penuh horor.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian kakek tersayangmu, Boboiboy... nampaknya kini kau sendirian..." senyum culas menghias wajah licik sang pria gemuk tersebut. Asap rokok di mana-mana begitu ia memasuki rumah kecil tersebut, membuat Boboiboy terbatuk-batuk.

"Sayang sekali, rasa prihatinku tidak sampai pada hutang-hutang yang harus dibayar kakekmu itu... Hutang adalah hutang... Kau tetap harus membayarnya, gadis manis..." jemari gemuk menyentuh dagu Boboiboy membuat gadis itu geram dan membuang wajahnya.

"Aku akan membayarnya nanti... kumohon beri aku waktu..."

Namun ketiga pria tersebut hanya tergelak keras mendengar suara pecah Boboiboy.

"Waktu? Lagi? Hutang kalian sudah bertumpuk dan membengkak... Kapan kau mau membayarnya, hah? Sudah lama aku menunggu tapi tak kunjung lunas..."

"Kau memberi bunga terlalu tinggi! Meski aku sudah membanting tulang bekerja di sana-sini tentu saja tak akan cukup! Dasar lintah darat!" emosi sang gadis tak lagi bisa ditahan. Ia tahu demi mengurus dirinya, sang kakek terpaksa harus berhutang pada seorang lintah darat. Namun sang kakek tak pernah mengeluh meski harus bekerja hingga sakit. Kondisi keuangan yang mereka miliki tidaklah mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Terlebih ketika penyakit Tok Aba semakin parah, tentu biaya pengobatan dan rumah sakit membengkak.

"Aku tak peduli apa alasanmu, manis... Aku punya penawaran terhadap hutang-hutangmu itu... Bagaimana kalau... kau membayarnya dengan tubuhmu...?"

Boboiboy merinding penuh ketakutan melihat senyum menjijikkan dari wajah lintah darat di hadapannya. Ia melangkah mundur dan akhirnya berbalik, berlari menuju dapur mengambil pisau. Namun ketiga orang tersebut mengikuti sambil terkekeh melihat Boboiboy menodongkan pisau pada mereka.

Sayang, kekuatan kedua kacung lintah darat tersebut lebih kuat sehingga Boboiboy kesakitan ketika kedua lengannya digenggam hingga pisau dari tangannya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai "Le, lepaskan aku!"

Boboiboy tak bisa berkutik terseret paksa meninggalkan rumahnya oleh kedua kacung beserta _boss_ mereka yang berjalan menuju mobil mewah yang diparkir di depan pagar rumah Boboiboy. Lintah darat gemuk tersebut membukakan pintu mobil menyuruh kedua kacungnya memasukkan Boboiboy untuk duduk di samping bangkunya di belakang bangku supir dengan cepat karena hujan belum berhenti sama sekali.

Dengan cepat Boboiboy bertindak. Ia menginjak keras kaki salah satu anak buah lintah darat yang mencengkeram lengan kanannya, dan menyikut keras perut seorang lagi di sebelah kiri. Keduanya melepaskan cengkeraman mereka sambil menahan sakit di kaki dan perut mereka. Dengan cepat Boboiboy melarikan diri berlari menuju gang kecil. Ia sempat mendengar bentakan lintah darat di belakang memaki kedua kacungnya untuk mengejar dirinya.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, kaki-kakinya terus berlari. Tubuhnya menembus derasnya hujan yang turun. Tak peduli betapa sakit tetesan-tetesan besar air yang menyayat kulit, betapa dingin udara hingga terasa sampai tulang.

"Itu dia! Cepat tangkap!"

Teriakan lintah darat di belakang Boboiboy membuat gadis itu semakin ketakutan dan panik. Ia berusaha mempercepat kecepatan larinya menuju belokan gang kecil.

Ketiga penjahat di belakang Boboiboy terengah-engah mengikuti kecepatan gadis tersebut memasuki gang. Ketiganya kehilangan sosok gadis yang ketakutan itu di dalam gang. Terutama lagi pandangan mereka mulai memutih karena hujan dan kabut yang menutupi pandangan.

"Hhh... hh... dasar gadis brengsek! Kalian berdua! Cepat kembali ke mobil! Kita akan mengejarnya dari ujung gang seberang... Ia tak akan bisa berlari lebih jauh...!"

Namun begitu ketiga orang tersebut berbalik, nampak sesosok bayangan muncul di hadapan mereka, agak jauh di ujung gang. Ketiganya menebak-nebak siapa yang tengah berdiri di bawah derasnya hujan dan tebalnya kabut di ujung gang selain mereka.

Sosok tersebut semakin mendekat. Dan kini semakin jelas... seekor serigala besar dengan mata menyala terang tengah menggeram pada mereka.

"A, apa ini...? Dari mana anjing ini...?" ketiga penjahat tersebut mulai ketakutan dan berjalan mundur.

Serigala tersebut berhenti. Ia menengadahkan leher dan kepalanya ke atas dan melolong keras, menggema mengiringi suara derasnya hujan.

Sementara Boboiboy terus berlari tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang. Tanpa sadar ia sudah keluar gang dan sampai di tengah kota. Pandangan yang ditutupi tirai hujan yang deras dan penuh kabut membuat seluruh pandangan Boboiboy tak jelas melihat arah manapun.

Hanya ada suara yang semakin keras terdengar dari belakangnya diikuti cahaya yang semakin terang...

Sebuah truk membunyikan klakson dan mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Hujan sama sekali tidak berbelas kasih untuk terus membasahi bumi dengan derasnya. Namun suara air yang jatuh ke bumi berderai-derai menutupi suara benturan keras di tengah jalan.

Air yang mengalir di aspal kini ternodai warna merah.

Tubuh seorang gadis tengah terbaring bersimbah darah membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa tersayat-sayat.

Ia telah menerima nasib...

Lebih baik mati dari pada tubuhnya ternodai...

Air mata menetes tersamar oleh hujan membasahi wajah cantiknya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan, senyuman kecil penuh kesedihan menghias wajah yang sudah bersimbah darah.

"Atok... ayah... ibu... aku... akan menyusul kalian..."

Sebelum matanya semakin buram memandang sekeliling, ia sadar ada banyak orang yang panik mendatangi dirinya, mengelilingi tubuh yang telah terbaring mengenaskan di atas aspal jalanan.

Dan satu hal yang begitu aneh...

Sebuah pemandangan yang begitu ajaib...

Misterius...

Seekor serigala hitam tengah berdiri tegap di antara mereka...

Bagai tak ada yang bisa melihat serigala tersebut...

Kaki-kakinya yang besar berbulu melangkah mendekati Boboiboy sebelum gadis itu kehilangan kesadaran. Sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap... hitam...

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	3. Lang Family

Pandangan Boboiboy perlahan semakin putih. Cahaya terang bersinar di atas, di mana Boboiboy berbaring. Ada wangi segar bunga mawar begitu Boboiboy menghirup napas.

Kesadaran gadis tersebut semakin terkumpul.

Kini ia sadar tengah terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur yang empuk, hangat, dan lembut. Beserta selimut yang melindungi tubuhnya dari udara dingin. Di langit-langit tergantung lampu hias megah nan mewah.

Dengan penuh kebingungan, Boboiboy terduduk perlahan di tempat tidur mewah yang bertirai kain merah _maroon_ berbahan beludru dengan motif bunga klasik menghias menunjukkan betapa mahalnya semua barang yang ada di ruangan itu. Agak jauh dari hadapan tempat tidur terdapat rak buku dengan berbagai macam buku di dalamnya berdiri berdampingan dengan sebuah meja belajar yang terdapat bertumpuk-tumpuk buku dan kertas di atasnya. Alat tulis, lampu dan barang-barang antik yang menghias meja tersebut tak urung membuat gadis itu kagum. Karpet bulu, sebuah tungku penghangat di samping ruangan menyala menghangatkan udara, lukisan berbingkai, tempat lilin yang berdiri anggun di atas meja.

Pandangan Boboiboy menurun menyadari tubuhnya kini dibalut gaun tidur putih anggun yang lembut. Ia semakin bingung. Berusaha mengingat apapun yang terjadi sebelum ia berbaring tak sadarkan diri dikelilingi seluruh kemewahan tersebut.

Ia mulai ingat...

_Dikejar lintah darat serakah yang menginginkan dirinya..._

_Berlari memasuki gang dalam derasnya hujan..._

_Suara klakson truk dan cahaya mendekat..._

_Seluruhnya mulai menjadi gelap..._

Boboiboy akhirnya sadar.

_Seharusnya ia sudah mati. Seharusnya ia terbaring di jalan bersimbah darah._

Apakah pemilik rumah tersebut menolongnya?

Tapi keanehan luar biasa membuat Boboiboy kembali menyadari... tak ada goresan atau luka apapun di tubuhnya. Padahal benturan keras membuat tubuh gadis tersebut terseret di atas aspal.

Masih dalam kebingungannya, ia melihat jendela besar yang berada di samping ruangan dengan teralis menghias kaca dengan indahnya. Tirai berwarna sama dengan tirai yang menghias tempat tidur, terikat pada kedua sisi jendela agar tak menghalangi pemandangan luar dari dalam ruangan. Sayang derasnya hujan masih menutupi pemandangan di luar sana.

Suara _handle _pintu yang terbuka mengejutkan Boboiboy kembali menarik selimut hingga ke dadanya.

Muncul seorang wanita dalam gaun hitam mendorong _trolley_ dengan seperangkat alat makan di atasnya. Rambut lurus panjang sebahu berwarna biru terang keperakan tak menutupi paras cantik dan pucat wanita tersebut. Kini matanya yang berwarna biru memandang Boboiboy yang tengah duduk ketakutan di atas tempat tidur.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, sayang...?" sapa sang wanita dengan lembut.

Boboiboy masih kebingungan dengan segala yang mengelilinginya. Seakan satu hari itu membuat dirinya berkecamuk dengan segala perasaan. Namun ia berusaha memberanikan diri begitu melihat sebuah senyuman ramah di wajah wanita yang berjalan mendekatinya perlahan.

"A, anda... yang telah menyelamatkan saya...?"

Wanita tersebut duduk pada sebuah sofa yang berada di samping tempat tidur Boboiboy sambil menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan gadis tersebut.

"Anakku yang telah menyelamatkanmu... Ia bersikeras membawamu kemari..." senyuman dari wanita di hadapannya membuat Boboiboy sedikit tenang.

"Kau butuh tenaga baru agar lebih cepat pulih... aku bawakan sup dan roti untukmu... Makanlah selagi panas..." Boboiboy melihat uap panas mengepul dari mangkuk besar yang dibawa sang wanita di atas _trolley _begitu ia membuka tutup mangkuk tersebut. Roti _Baguette_ besar telah terpotong-potong berjejer di piring. Aroma sup dan pemandangan lezat di hadapan Boboiboy membuat gadis itu tak sanggup menahan suara keroncongan perutnya.

Wanita lembut di hadapannya agak terkejut mendengar suara yang membuat Boboiboy malu. Terlebih ketika wanita itu tertawa kecil.

"Ma, maafkan saya... sudah lama saya tak melihat makanan seperti demikian..."

Senyuman penuh maklum kembali menghias wajah cantik sang wanita. Ia menyodorkan semangkuk sup panas dengan _Baguette_ di sisi mangkuk tersebut "Makanlah... Kau akan merasa lebih hangat..."

Boboiboy menerimanya dengan hati-hati. Ia terdiam memandangi semangkuk penuh kelezatan di tangannya. Perlahan wajahnya mengangkat dan kembali memandang sang wanita rupawan di sampingnya "Ma, maaf... nama saya Boboiboy... Boleh saya tahu siapa anda...?"

"Oh! Astaga... Di mana sopan santunku... Namaku Elizabeth... Elizabeth Lang... Senang bertemu denganmu, Boboiboy..." Boboiboy membalas senyuman ramah yang menyambut dirinya dengan senyuman kecil di wajah manisnya. Namun kedua perempuan tersebut sama-sama menunjukkan wajah sedikit bingung mendengar nama masing-masing. Boboiboy menyadarinya duluan.

"Maaf, kalau nama saya terdengar aneh... ayah dahulu ingin sekali memiliki anak laki-laki... dia sudah menyiapkan nama jauh hari sebelum kelahiran saya... tetapi ternyata sayalah yang lahir... dia ingin tetap menggunakan nama ini karena menginginkan anaknya kuat seperti anak laki-laki..."

Elizabeth nampak mengangguk kecil mengerti. Kini senyuman muncul di wajah cantiknya kembali "Aku sendiri memiliki nama belakang 'Lang' dari suamiku... Aku asli Inggris, tapi suamiku dari Cina... Maka itu kami..."

Dari luar pintu terdengar samar-samar suara orang berdebat. Elizabeth melihat ke arah pintu dan menyadari siapa yang menjadi sumber suara-suara itu "Ah, itu pasti suami dan anakku... kau nikmati hidangan ini, yah...! Makanlah yang banyak... Maaf aku jadi mengganggu makanmu..."

Buru-buru wanita tersebut pergi keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu meninggalkan Boboiboy sendiri masih dalam kebingungan.

Kenapa ada orang yang tak ia kenal sama sekali menolongnya? Bagaimana seluruh luka yang parah pada tubuhnya bisa sembuh seketika? Siapa sebenarnya penolongnya itu?

* * *

><p>Elizabeth menuruni tangga dan menghela napas menemui seorang pria dan seorang remaja berusia lima belasan tahun tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu di ruang tengah yang begitu megah dikelilingi barang-barang antik dan mewah. Tirai-tirai beludru berwarna merah gelap menutupi sebagian besar jendela. Kepala rusa antik tergantung pada dinding di atas perapian berjejer dengan lukisan-lukisan berbingkai anggun. Buku-buku berjejer rapi pada lemari yang tertempel pada dinding batu. Rumah yang bagai sebuah kastil itu kini menggemakan suara kedua laki-laki dengan rambut <em>spike <em>bersurai dengan warna gelap. Sang remaja membanting tubuhnya pada sofa empuk besar di hadapan perapian yang menyala.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkannya terluka begitu saja' kan! Apalagi ketiga orang itu benar-benar menjijikkan terus mengejar gadis yang ketakutan seperti itu...!"

Pria yang lebih tua menghela napas dan menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang menahan pada sofa di mana remaja bernama Fang bersandar melipat kedua tangannya "Fang... Ayah tahu kau ingin melindunginya... Dengar, kita sudah mendapat teguran dari kementerian, kedutaan dan departemen karena tingkah nekatmu itu... Ayah mohon jangan ada kejutan lagi..."

Fang terdiam dengan wajah cemberut tanpa menatap ayahnya "Oke... Maafkan aku..."

"Ehem..."

Pandangan kedua pria yang selesai berdebat kini tertuju pada Elizabeth yang tersenyum penuh arti dari daun pintu ruang tengah "Bagaimana pertemuan di organisasi tadi, Hao...?"

Hao Lang, sang suami dengan wajah kental Asia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya sambil berjalan mendekati istrinya "Fang mengamuk lagi di departemen kependudukan... Tapi semua yang hadir maklum akan tindakannya melindungi gadis manusia itu... Pihak kedutaan kaum manusia juga telah mendapatkan informasi mengenai gadis bernama Boboiboy itu... Dan mereka memaklumi keadaan Fang yang emosional..."

Elizabeth memutar matanya tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman "Benar-benar pengertian sekali orang-orang ini pada anak kita yang terkenal akan emosinya yang meledak-ledak..."

Fang menggerutu kesal mendengar sindiran ibunya "Ibuuu...!"

"Oh, ayolah, Fang... Kau sudah berusia lima belas tahun sedangkan kau belum bisa mengendalikan emosimu... Ini sangat berbahaya bagi kaum _werewolf_... Seandainya kau saat itu tak bisa mengontrol emosimu, pasti kau sudah menghabisi nyawa ketiga lintah darat yang mengejar gadis pujaanmu sejak kecil itu' kan?"

Fang membanting tubuhnya kembali di sofa "Biarkan saja mereka mati! Mereka mau melakukan tindakan tak senonoh pada Boboiboy!" tiba-tiba mata Fang terbelalak mengingat hal terpenting yang nyaris ia lupakan "Boboiboy...! Bagaimana keadaannya?" tubuhnya yang terbaring di sofa langsung tegap menghadap sang ibunda.

"Dia sudah sadar... sekarang sedang makan... Lebih baik kau jangan men..."

Elizabeth langsung menarik kerah leher Fang dan membanting kembali tubuh anaknya ke sofa sebelum ia berlari menemui gadis yang telah diselamatkannya tadi tanpa mau mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata ibunya.

"Dia masih kebingungan... jadi lebih baik kita beri dia waktu dulu..." lanjut sang ibunda dengan wajah tenang mengusap kepala Fang yang terjungkir balik di sofa karena bantingan tadi.

"Ya, bu..." jawab Fang kesal.

* * *

><p>Semangkuk sup panas dan dua lapis roti telah Boboiboy habiskan. Ia tak ingat sudah berapa lama perutnya tak diisi makanan yang pantas untuk memberikan energi. Kini tubuhnya terasa lebih bertenaga.<p>

Perlahan ia menggeserkan tubuhnya ke pinggir tempat tidur, menapakkan kakinya pada karpet lembut yang membatasi kaki tempat tidur dengan lantai.

Dengan penuh kekaguman ia melihat sekeliling ruang kamar tersebut. Bahkan daster yang dikenakannya juga membuatnya takjub. Sebuah kaca besar yang tergantung pada sisi dinding memantulkan refleksi seorang gadis yang ia kenal sebagai dirinya sendiri. Gaun tidur berwarna putih bagai sutra tersebut membuat dirinya terlihat seperti seorang putri melalui pantulan di cermin. Dengan jemarinya ia angkat ujung gaun tersebut perlahan dan berputar perlahan. Tak pernah ia kenakan pakaian semewah itu.

Pemandangan hujan di luar membuat gadis itu mendekat ke jendela dan menyentuh kaca yang telah memutih karena embun udara dingin. Derasnya hujan membuat Boboiboy teringat pada apa yang terjadi setelah kematian kakeknya. Kini ia kembali mengingat...

_Ada seseorang yang menangkap tubuhnya ketika ia mengantuk tiba-tiba di hadapan makam sang kakek._

_Ia terbangun di tempat tidur rumahnya sendiri._

_Lintah darat jahat datang dengan para anak buahnya, mengejar dirinya hingga ke jalan raya dalam derasnya hujan._

_Dan sebuah truk besar menembus tirai hujan hingga menghempas tubuhnya ke aspal jalanan._

_Sekor serigala hitam besar mendekati sebelum pandangannya semakin gelap..._

Serigala...?

Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing membuat tubuh kecil Boboiboy terhuyung. Untung tangannya sempat menahan pada meja kayu bundar di sampingnya. Vas dengan bunga mawar yang terhias cantik di atas meja ternyata adalah sumber wangi yang ia cium ketika siuman tadi.

Wangi dari mawar merah di hadapannya seakan menghipnotis Boboiboy. Entah apa yang membuat aroma itu terasa begitu manis. Tanpa sadar, sang gadis memandang kosong dan wajahnya mendekati mawar yang begitu menggoda mengeluarkan harumnya.

Tersentak, Boboiboy menggeleng kepalanya kencang. Entah apa yang barusan ia pikirkan. Mengapa ia begitu tergoda pada mawar di hadapannya.

Sebuah ketukan kembali terdengar di pintu dan Elizabeth memasuki ruangan dengan wajah hangat begitu melihat mangkuk kosong di _trolley_ "Syukurlah kau masih memiliki nafsu makan yang bagus..."

Wanita itu duduk di sisi tempat tidur di mana tadi Boboiboy terbaring. Gadis itu kini berjalan mendekati penolongnya dan duduk di samping wanita berbusana hitam tersebut setelah tangan pucat Elizabeth menepuk di sebelah tempat ia duduk.

"Kau merasa baikan...? Ada sesuatu yang kau rasakan...?" tanya Elizabeth sembari mengelus kedua pipi Boboiboy lembut bagai seorang ibu yang khawatir pada anak gadisnya. Boboiboy menggeleng kecil. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan elusan hangat seorang ibu pada wajahnya. Ada kenangan manis tertinggal yang membuatnya rindu.

"Saya baik-baik saja... hanya..., oh..." tiba-tiba kepalanya kembali merasa berputar. Wangi mawar yang semerbak di kamar itu membuatnya memiliki perasaan aneh.

Elizabeth terdiam sambil mengelus bahu Boboiboy.

"Kau tahu bahwa seharusnya kau sudah menemui ajalmu di atas aspal jalanan pagi tadi' kan?"

Pertanyaan Elizabeth mengejutkan Boboiboy. Itulah pertanyaan yang terus berkumandang di kepalanya._ Apa yang sudah terjadi? Apakah Elizabeth mengetahui sesuatu?_

"A, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada saya...? Kumohon, jelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi..."

Elizabeth berusaha membuat Boboiboy tenang kembali. Wanita dengan busana hitam yang terseret di lantai itu berdiri mengangkat tangan kanannya. Entah keajaiban apa semua jendela tertutup tirai dengan sendirinya bagai patuh pada Elizabeth. Kembali Elizabeth mengayunkan tangannya dan kini sehelai _scarf _lebar yang tergantung pada sandaran sofa melayang lembut ke tangannya.

Wanita itu perlahan dengan hati-hati menyelimuti tubuh Boboiboy dengan _scarf_ berusaha tak membuatnya lebih takut dari keadaannya sekarang. Tentu saja gadis tersebut mulai merasa keanehan dari wanita yang tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Aku... bukan manusia... Aku adalah bangsa vampir sejati. Kau mungkin menganggap makhluk seperti kami hanya ada dalam dongeng... Tapi sesungguhnya kami nyata ada di sekeliling kalian..."

Boboiboy semakin tak mengerti keadaannya. Tapi kini ia semakin takut melihat adanya taring panjang di balik bibir merah merekah Elizabeth. Tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti bergetar.

"Kau tak perlu takut, sayangku... Aku tak akan menghisap darahmu... Kami vampir yang telah memiliki bukti kependudukan legal sehingga kami wajib melaksanakan hukum yang berlaku, yakni tak boleh sembarangan menghisap darah dari korban. Kami hanya boleh meminum darah yang telah disediakan organisasi dan pemerintah... Terlarang juga bagi kami berburu bebas mencari manusia untuk dijadikan mangsa..."

Boboiboy hanya terdiam dalam bingung mendengar penjelasan Elizabeth. Namun wajah tersenyum sang vampir wanita benar-benar menunjukkan kejujuran dan keramahan. Wanita itu kembali duduk di samping Boboiboy sambil menghela napas.

"Suami dan anakku adalah _werewolf_... Fang adalah anakku satu-satunya dan dialah yang telah menyelamatkanmu. Fang pernah kau selamatkan ketika kecil dahulu, saat dia nekat bermain ke kota di siang hari dengan wujud serigalanya... Dia jatuh cinta padamu dan menetapkan bahwa kaulah yang akan ia nikahi suatu saat nanti..."

Boboiboy semakin kebingungan. Semua itu bagai sebuah mimpi bersambung. Pikirannya berkecamuk tak tentu. Di antara harus percaya atau menganggap apa yang dikatakan Elizabeth hanyalah bualan belaka.

"A, sa, saya... Saya tak tahu harus berkata apa... tapi... terima kasih telah menyelamatkan saya... saya mau pulang..." Boboiboy berdiri dengan panik terhuyung tak tentu arah membuat Elizabeth turut panik memeluk tubuh rapuh gadis yang kembali terduduk dengan lemas di tempat tidur.

"Boboiboy, maaf... tapi kau tak bisa lagi kembali ke rumah lamamu... Kau akan dikejar lagi oleh lintah darat itu' kan? Tinggallah di sini bersama kami... Ini juga keinginan Fang... Apalagi, kau sudah bukan manusia biasa lagi..."

Kata-kata Elizabeth yang terakhir membuat Boboiboy terdiam kebingungan untuk kesekian kalinya "A, apa maksud anda... saya bukan manusia biasa lagi...?"

Elizabeth menghela napas sambil mengelus bahu Boboiboy "Alasan mengapa kau tidak tewas setelah kecelakaan pagi ini adalah... karena Fang terus mengawasimu hingga tubuhmu dipindahkan ke rumah sakit... Saat itu kau masih bernapas namun tak bisa lagi diselamatkan dengan kondisi demikian. Fang cepat-cepat memintaku memberikan darahku padamu, agar kau berubah menjadi vampir..."

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Boboiboy. Ia hanya bisa diam dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya gurauan yang diceritakan nyonya di hadapannya.

"Darah vampir yang kuberikan padamu kini telah mengalir bersatu dengan darah manusiamu, memberikan kekuatan lebih agar kau bertahan hidup seperti sekarang ini. Sebagai gantinya adalah kau tak bisa lagi hidup seperti manusia biasa... Namun, karena jumlah darah yang kuberikan padamu hanya sedikit... kemungkinan tubuhmu masih memiliki sifat-sifat manusia, dan sifat-sifat vampir yang ada tak akan sebesar kekuatan vampir sejati..."

Napas Boboiboy tak terkontrol. Ia merasa dibohongi. Tak ada yang bisa ia percayai lagi. Bahkan orang yang menolongnya sekalipun. Dalam sehari itu semua memori bercampur aduk dengan emosinya. Entah memori yang mana yang dapat dipercayainya.

"Ma, maaf...! Tapi tolong hentikan ini semua! Saya tak mengerti maksud anda! Saya benar-benar berterima kasih atas pertolongan anda...! Tapi ini sudah cukup! Saya harus pergi!" Boboiboy buru-buru berlari menuju pintu meski tubuhnya tak mengijinkan bergerak normal.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu dalam tubuhnya yang membuat seluruh badannya panas dan tak bisa mengontrolnya. Kesakitan luar biasa dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya membuat Boboiboy berlari tak tentu arah. Pandangannya berbayang.

Dengan susah payah, gadis itu berlari keluar kamar menuju tangga yang ada di ujung lorong. Elizabeth panik mengejar gadis yang hendak menuruni anak tangga dalam kondisi payah tersebut "Boboiboy!"

Fang yang berada di ruang tengah bersama ayahnya tersentak mendengar teriakan Elizabeth, langsung berlari menuju tangga di mana ibunya berusaha menangkap tubuh Boboiboy sebelum terjatuh menuruni tangga. Tangan Elizabeth sudah terjulur hendak menarik Boboiboy dengan kekuatannya, namun tak sempat.

Beruntung Fang tangkas melompat menuju lantai dua dan memeluk tubuh Boboiboy yang akhirnya hilang kesadaran kembali bersandar di dada Fang. Tubuhnya panas luar biasa, peluh menempel di dahi hingga seluruh tubuh Boboiboy. Fang semakin panik begitu menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi pujaan hatinya. Sang ibunda yang turut cemas buru-buru mendekati dan meminta Fang membawa Boboiboy kembali ke kamar membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Sementara, Hao, sang kepala keluarga Lang menelepon seseorang dari telepon kabel klasik di ruang kantor miliknya.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Penggunaan nama keluarga '<em>Lang<em>' untuk Fang beserta kedua orang tuanya saya ambil dari bahasa Cina '_Lang_' yang berarti serigala. Saya ingin tetap menunjukkan bahwa Fang memiliki keturunan Cina seperti yang ada pada kartun Boboiboy sendiri. Nama ayah Fang, _'Hao'_ sendiri juga berasal dari bahasa Cina yang berarti _'howl'_ (setidaknya ini apa yang dikatakan teman saya).**

**. Hao Lang - ayah, kepala keluarga.**

**. Elizabeth Lang - ibu, istri Hao.**

**. Fang Lang - anak, pewaris keluarga Lang.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>note<span> : Fanfic Boboiboy kali ini, saya _crossover_ dengan fanfic saya dari fandom lain yakni fandom GRAVITATION, yang sudah saya _publish_ (namun sekarang hiatus) dengan judul _'Night Hunter'_. Jadi jika ada penjelasan mengenai dunia para makhluk-makhluk yang disebut selain manusia pada chapter 4 nanti, anda juga bisa membaca fanfic saya yang berjudul ****_'Night Hunter' _tadi itu ^^**


	4. The Key of the Locked Door

**The Key of the Locked Door**

Semua tampak gelap. Tak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang dapat menerangi langkah Boboiboy. Gadis malang yang kebingungan dalam kegelapan kini hanya bisa memanggil-manggil kakeknya yang telah tiada dengan air mata di pipi. Dalam hatinya ia mulai bertanya-tanya dosa apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga ditinggalkan orang-orang yang begitu dicintainya.

Kaki bergetar, tangannya menggapai-gapai tak tentu arah, hanya rintihan dirinya sendirilah yang dapat ia dengar.

Perlahan sebuah cahaya kecil bersinar di hadapannya. Tangisan Boboiboy mulai mereda. Matanya mengikuti cahaya putih tersebut, kakinya mulai melangkah menuju arah yang sama dengan pandangannya. Semakin cepat ia melangkah, semakin terang pula cahaya yang bersinar di depannya.

Kini penglihatannya memburam seiring cahaya tersebut semakin terang membutakan mata. Perlahan Nampak ada wajah seseorang yang begitu dekat di hadapannya. Semakin jelas pandangannya, ada warna ungu menghias di antara mata orang tersebut, warna rambut langit malam nyaris menutupi sebagian mata yang kini jelas berwarna kecoklatan di balik beningnya kacamata berbingkai ungu.

Tak pernah Boboiboy lihat wajah setampan itu meski dalam mimpi.

_Mimpikah ini...? Siapa yang ada di hadapanku...?_

Sepasang telinga runcing berbulu di kedua sisi kepala orang yang berada di hadapannya kini menjadi pusat perhatian Boboiboy seiring kesadarannya terkumpul.

"Fang... kau akan mengejutkannya... Minggir dari situ..."

"Ah, ibu... aku hanya khawatir padanya... Lagipula dia sepertinya mulai sadar..."

Begitu wajah tampan itu menyingkir, wajah Elizabeth menggantikan di hadapan Boboiboy yang mulai sadar. Wanita itu mengelus lembut pipi Boboiboy.

Gadis yang masih terbaring demam tersebut tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Panas bagai mengalir di sekujur tubuh tak peduli pemilik tubuh tersebut merasa menderita karenanya.

Kini seorang pria tua dengan jenggot putih panjang terpasang di wajah tua penuh keriput mendampingi di samping Elizabeth. Mata pria tersebut begitu sipit karena terhimpit keriput yang muncul di sekitar matanya, begitu pula dengan alis putih tebal panjang yang nyaris menyaingi jenggotnya. Jubah oriental yang dikenakannya menutupi hingga tangan membuat pria tersebut harus menarik salah satu lengan bajunya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya memeriksa denyut nadi Boboiboy.

"Bagaimana, tabib...?" Suara pria dewasa terdengar dari punggung dua orang yang ada di hadapan Boboiboy. Tabib yang memeriksa Boboiboy hanya mengangguk dan kini memandang Elizabeth yang ada di sampingnya.

"Berapa banyak darahmu yang kau berikan...?"

"Hanya lima tetes..."

"Hmm... Kau adalah vampir sejati, Elizabeth... Anak ini manusia murni dan tubuhnya begitu lemah setelah ia kehilangan banyak darah karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya... Tak heran ia mengalami demam tinggi karena darahmu mengalir dalam darahnya..."

Samar-samar pembicaraan orang-orang di hadapannya dapat didengar Boboiboy. Tubuhnya masih tak bisa bergerak dan kesadarannya belum terkumpul penuh dan mulutnya sama sekali tak bisa mengeluarkan suara.

Tabib berjenggot putih tersebut kini berjalan menuju ayah Fang yang berdiri di samping anaknya. Hao diam menunggu tabib yang ia panggil ke rumahnya itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Manusia yang meminum darah vampir sejati akan berubah menjadi vampir apabila pikiran dan tubuhnya menerima. Tidak jika pikiran dan tubuhnya menolak. Dalam keadaan menolak itu manusia biasa akan menderita seumur hidup dengan kesakitan luar biasa pada tubuhnya... Gadis ini, tentu menolak kenyataan yang kau ceritakan padanya, maka darah dan tubuhnya menolak darahmu, Elizabeth..."

Fang dan kedua orang tuanya mulai khawatir. Elizabeth tak tega melihat gadis yang ditolong Fang itu menderita sedemikian rupa "Apa yang bisa kami lakukan?"

Tabib tua itu hanya menghela napas "Meminta dia mempercayai kalian dan kondisinya sekarang ini saja dulu sudah cukup... Hao telah menceritakan apa yang sudah dialami gadis ini... Bisa kupastikan akan berat baginya menerima kenyataan yang tiba-tiba seperti ini... aku tak punya obat yang bisa menyembuhkan kepercayaan seseorang, baik itu ras vampir, _werewolf_, manusia, atau apapun... Hanya kalianlah yang bisa menolongnya..."

Fang menggerutu "Bahkan tabib terbaik segala ras tak bisa menyembuhkannya?"

Sebuah ketokan tongkat kayu mendarat di kepala Fang membuat cowok itu meringis kesakitan. Hao menghela napas menghadapi ketidak sabaran anaknya sehingga membuat tabib gurunya menghukum dengan ketokan di kepala.

"Kau pikir aku ini Tuhan? Dunia para _halfter_ dan manusia bukanlah dunia yang dapat bersatu dengan mudah... Akan banyak konflik terjadi jika kita bertemu. Seperti sekarang ini. Pertemuan darah yang berbeda dalam satu tubuh secara tiba-tiba dan bukan dikarenakan sejak dari lahir adalah hal yang berbahaya..."

Elizabeth menunduk penuh sesal. Darahnyalah yang mengalir dalam tubuh gadis yang kini tengah berbaring malang. Namun Fang lebih menyesal lagi karena dirinyalah yang meminta sang ibunda memberikan darahnya meski hanya lima tetes.

Kembali menghela napas, sang tabib tua berjalan menuju pintu didampingi Hao "Saranku tak berubah seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi... Tumbuhkanlah kepercayaan diri gadis itu pada dunianya yang baru dahulu... Kalau tidak, dia akan seperti ini terus menerus..."

Hao Lang melihat wajah anaknya yang masih menunduk. Ia tahu Fang sangat menunggu-nunggu saat seperti ini, di mana ia bisa menyentuh dan berbicara secara langsung dengan cintanya sejak kecil. Namun tak seperti apa yang ia harapkan, kini Boboiboy hanya bisa terbaring lemah. Hao menepuk bahu Fang sebelum pada akhirnya keluar mengantar tabib gurunya menuju pintu depan.

Tabib tua yang tingginya hanya sepinggang Hao berjalan menuruni tangga mendahului sang kepala keluarga Lang. Sebelum membuka pintu depan, Hao membungkuk dalam berterima kasih pada gurunya karena ia mau datang sebagai tabib memeriksa keadaan Boboiboy "Tabib guru, terima kasih sudah mau datang dari jauh kemari... Terimalah hormatku..." Sang tabib menutup mata dan kembali membukanya setelah beberapa saat "Hao... kau tahu jelas perangai Fang... Aku tahu dia tak sabar ingin memperkenalkan dunianya pada gadis manusia itu... namun dari apa yang kulihat melalui raut wajah gadis itu, ia memiliki hati yang begitu lembut, dan bisa dikatakan sedang rapuh karena apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini... Mintalah Fang untuk memperlakukannya dengan hati-hati..."

Begitu daun pintu depan terbuka, tubuh mungil tabib tua di hadapan Hao kini dikelilingi asap yang semakin tebal. Perlahan, sebuah kepala naga yang semakin membesar muncul dari balik asap menuju pintu yang terbuka lebar diikuti tubuhnya yang memanjang semakin besar melayang menuju langit luas menembus hujan yang deras.

Hao terdiam sambil menutup pintu setelah gurunya pergi. Ia kembali berjalan menaiki tangga dan menemukan istrinya belum bergerak dari sisi gadis yang sedang bertarung dengan rasa sakit dan demam di tubuhnya.

"Elizabeth... janganlah bersedih seperti ini terus... Ini bukan salahmu... Kau hanya berusaha menyelamatkannya atas permintaan Fang... Ini juga bukan salah Fang, dia hanya ingin gadis ini selamat..." Hao menggenggam erat tangan istrinya. Elizabeth hanya bisa mengangguk. Dari bibirnya yang merah merekah bagai kelopak mawar tak sedikitpun suara keluar menjawab kata-kata suaminya. Dalam hati sang nyonya vampir hanya ada kesedihan dan kekhawatiran pada anak manusia yang tengah terbaring lemah di sampingnya. Hati seorang ibu yang begitu tulus penuh kasih sayang dari Elizabeth kini tertuang pada Boboiboy.

Hao memberi ciuman pada dahi istrinya sebelum ia berjalan mendekati Fang yang berdiri memandangi keluar jendela di dekat perapian dalam kamar tersebut. Hao tahu, Fang lah yang paling merasa bersalah. Ia hanya menginginkan pujaan hatinya selamat dari maut dan hidup bahagia bersamanya, tapi kini ia merasa semua yang dilakukannya hanyalah kekacauan belaka.

Hao merangkul anaknya yang tingginya hanya seleher sang kepala keluarga, berusaha menghibur anaknya. Tapi pandangan Fang sama sekali tak bergerak dari pemandangan hujan deras di luar jendela sana. Wajah tampannya hanya bisa menunjukkan kesedihan dan penyesalan luar biasa. Udara dingin mulai membuat gelas di kacamatanya berembun.

"Fang... sebentar lagi malam... kau bersiaplah ke sekolah..." Hao menepuk bahu Fang berulang-ulang dan mengelusnya sebelum ia mencium pelipis anaknya yang menghela napas panjang. Dirinya begitu malas meninggalkan rumah. Ia hanya ingin berada di sisi gadis pujaannya sejak kecil itu. Namun sang ayah tersenyum kecil memberikan semangat pada Fang yang pada akhirnya menurut.

Fang merasa begitu bersalah. Ia sudah merepotkan kedua orang tuanya. Sang ibunda yang menuruti kemauannya untuk memberikan tetesan darah vampir pada Boboiboy. Dan ayahnya yang sudah membela dirinya menghadapi para petinggi kedutaan dan kementerian dari ras manusia serta ras _halfter_ ketika Fang mendapat teguran atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

Ia sudah melanggar undang-undang dan peraturan yang ada. Melewati batas dunia manusia dengan wujud asli tanpa izin pada waktu yang telah mendapat perundangan penentuan di mana adanya larangan ras _halfter _berkeliaran di dunia manusia, menunjukkan wujud aslinya pada manusia biasa yang tidak berhubungan dengan ras _halfter_, serta turut campur dalam urusan ras manusia. Demikian dari peraturan-peraturan yang dilanggar Fang, sang ayah berusaha membela, bahwa Fang hanya berusaha menolong gadis yang sudah menyelamatkannya lima tahun lalu.

Nama keluarga bermarga Lang yang tersohor di dunia para _halfter_ bukan berarti membuat mereka bisa lolos perundangan begitu saja. Kementerian dan kedutaan begitu ketat pada perundangan yang ada agar tidak adanya konflik yang terjadi di antara dua dunia berbeda.

Hao Lang akhirnya mendapat teguran untuk mengawasi anaknya yang terkenal temperamental, dan Fang mendapat hukuman tidak boleh keluar rumah selama sebulan selain ke sekolah dan daerah tertentu. Itu pun mendapat pengawasan dari para penjaga yang disebar oleh kementerian demi menjaga keamanan para ras _halfter _yang tersebar. Fang sempat mengamuk di ruang sidang. Tapi ayahnya berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

Mengingat perjuangan sang ayah yang membelanya, membuat Fang semakin merasa bersalah. Maka ia tak memiliki jalan lain selain menuruti perintah ayahnya. Fang mulai bersiap mengenakan kemeja dan jas hitam serta membawa tas sebelum ia berangkat menuju sekolah dalam derasnya hujan yang belum berhenti.

Hao mengantar anak semata wayangnya sampai ke depan pintu. Fang terhenti sebelum ia melangkah keluar "Tolong kabari aku kalau ia sudah siuman..." Hao menepuk punggung anaknya sambil mengangguk lalu membiarkan Fang merubah wujudnya menjadi seekor serigala hitam besar dan mulai berlari menuju gang depan rumah hingga ia menghilang dari pandangan ditutupi tirai hujan yang lebat meninggalkan sang ayah yang menutup kedua daun pintu kayu yang tebal nan megah.

* * *

><p>Boboiboy akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah berusaha menahan rasa sakit dan panas luar biasa yang masih bisa ia rasakan sejak mencoba keluar dari rumah itu. Kepalanya menengok kecil dari pembaringannya melihat Elizabeth yang masih menggenggam tangan gadis itu sambil membaringkan kepalanya di samping Boboiboy.<p>

Sejak ia terbangun dari pingsannya, Boboiboy sudah mendengar segala pembicaraan antara kedua orang tua Fang dengan tabib tua yang memeriksanya. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dipercayainya. Seakan sebuah dunia baru dan asing yang tak pernah ia jamah dan tak pernah bisa ia mengerti, bahkan ketidak tahuan sang gadis terhadap keberadaan dunia yang ia masuki kini.

_Di manakah aku sekarang ini? Siapakah sebenarnya orang-orang ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Sedikit gerakan dari tangan Boboiboy membuat Elizabeth tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya. Tampak raut wajah keibuan yang begitu khawatir. Perlahan ia mengelus dan menyisir poni rambut Boboiboy dari wajahnya yang kemerahan karena demam.

"Kau sudah siuman, sayang...? Maaf kami telah membuatmu terkejut... Seharusnya... aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu secara perlahan..."

Boboiboy tak lagi berusaha menolak, meski hatinya masih bimbang. Tapi ekspresi seorang ibu dari wajah Elizabeth membuat dirinya tak ingin membuat nyonya vampir tersebut lebih sedih lagi. Dari bibir mungil yang merekah berwarna merah muda, Boboiboy berusaha mengeluarkan suara.

"A, air... aku... haus..." Elizabeth menuangkan air dari cawan air ke gelas di atas meja jauh dari tempat di mana ia duduk dengan kekuatannya, sambil membantu Boboiboy duduk bersandar pada bantal di tempat tidur.

Boboiboy dapat melihat semua itu dengan jelas dari tempatnya berbaring. Begitu magis, begitu ajaib. Perlahan dalam pikiran gadis tersebut, ia mulai merasakan bahwa dirinya disambut oleh dunia baru yang tak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Dunia yang hanya pernah didengarnya melalui dongeng-dongeng buku cerita dan mulut orang-orang serta para pendongeng dan penyair yang memiliki impian serta imajinasi tinggi.

Hal-hal yang ia percayai ketika masih kecil...

Dengan bantuan Elizabeth, Boboiboy duduk dengan tenang sambil meminum segelas air penuh hati-hati. Elizabeth tersenyum hangat melihat kondisi Boboiboy membaik. Tinggi harapan sang vampir agar gadis tersebut dapat mempercayainya meski hanya sedikit.

"Boboiboy... aku tahu, kau akan sulit mepercayai hal-hal yang kau dengar sebelumnya... tapi, kumohon... berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi... setidaknya kau hanya perlu mendengar... tak perlu mempercayaiku..." wajah sedih sang nyonya membuat Boboiboy tak sampai hati menolaknya. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil, membiarkan Elizabeth memeluk tubuhnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada rambut Boboiboy. Bagai seorang ibu yang sedang menenangkan anaknya sebelum tidur.

"Dunia ini... begitu luas... Begitu banyak manusia dan makhluk lain yang tinggal tanpa mengenal satu sama lain, seperti kita... kita tinggal dibatasi dengan kondisi, tempat, dan segala kepercayaan yang kita miliki. Banyak perbedaan yang tak pernah kita sadari keindahannya..." alunan nada bicara Elizabeth yang lembut membuat Boboiboy menjadi lebih tenang mendengarkan.

"Kau adalah gadis yang lahir dari ras manusia sejati... Kau gadis paling luar biasa yang kukenal, sejak anakku pulang ke rumah dan menceritakan ada seorang anak manusia menyelamatkan dirinya dari jalanan raya. Lima tahun lalu di mana Fang penasaran dengan dunia asing yang ingin sekali diketahuinya, dunia di mana kau tinggal. Pertama kali Fang keluar menjelajahi dunia manusia dengan wujud serigalanya yang masih begitu mungil..."

Boboiboy mulai mengingat peristiwa lima tahun lalu, di mana ia nyaris tertabrak truk ketika menyelamatkan seekor anak anjing. Di mana ia mulai merasakan ada keajaiban yang mengelilinginya sejak ia melihat seekor serigala besar yang diketahuinya sebagai induk dari anak anjing yang dipeluknya.

"Fang pulang dan bercerita penuh semangat bagaimana kau menyelamatkannya... sejak saat itu, Fang memutuskan untuk menjaga dan mengawasimu dari jauh... Aku dan Hao, suamiku, tentu saja penasaran dengan seorang anak perempuan manusia yang telah membuat anak kami jatuh cinta pada pertemuan pertama kalian... anak manusia yang dengan gagah berani menyelamatkan seekor serigala mungil di tengah jalan... Maka kami mulai mengawasimu..."

Boboiboy kini ingat jelas, segala keajaiban yang ia alami ketika kecil.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan anak anjing kecil yang ia selamatkan, banyak keanehan yang muncul. Terutama di malam hari.

Ia selalu mendengar adanya gemerisik daun sebelum tidur. Boboiboy kecil melongokkan kepala mengintip melalui jendela kamarnya. Seekor serigala tengah duduk santai di antara rerumputan maupun semak di halaman rumahnya. Meski berbulu hitam dan mata menyala, sama sekali tak ada rasa takut dalam hati Boboiboy kecil. Serigala tersebut bagaikan penggambaran malam hari berwujud hewan yang anggun. Bagai hitam gelap malam dengan bintang kejora yang menyala sebagai matanya. Begitu indah dan tenang penuh kekaguman. Terkadang Boboiboy mendapati serigala yang sama sedang duduk di sebuah dahan besar di pepohonan ataupun di atap rumah.

Sejak kedua orang tua Boboiboy meninggal dalam kecelakaan, tak ada lagi alunan nada pengantar tidur bagi sang anak. Kesedihan mendalam membuat Boboiboy kerap terjaga setiap malam sejak ia tinggal diasuh kakeknya. Setiap Boboiboy hendak tidur di kamarnya yang gelap namun ia tak bisa membuat matanya terpejam, ada bisikan dan melodi kecil terdengar begitu lembut. Bagai melodi para ibu yang menidurkan anaknya. Entah dari mana datangnya alunan surgawi tersebut.

Kini mendengar Elizabeth bercerita padanya, Boboiboy mulai menyadari bahwa suara dari sang nyonya vampir tersebut sama dengan bisikan dan alunan yang ia dengar ketika masih kecil dahulu.

"Rasa cinta Fang padamu semakin membesar seiring bertambahnya umur kalian... Besar harapan anak itu untuk bisa bertemu muka dan berbicara denganmu... Setiap malam, ia sempatkan untuk menengokmu sebelum berangkat ke sekolahnya. Tak kuduga, suamiku dan diriku sendiri pun merasa bahwa rasa sayang kami padamu turut membesar... Hao selalu mengawasimu dari jauh dengan wujud serigalanya setiap malam, menjagamu seperti anaknya sendiri... Sama denganku yang tak sanggup melihatmu bersedih setelah kehilangan kedua orang tuamu... Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk mengalunkan lagu agar kau bisa menutup matamu dengan tenang hingga pagi menjelang... Kami sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak kami sendiri..."

Boboiboy merasakan ada yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Bukan dari matanya, tapi air tersebut keluar dari mata biru kobalt milik Elizabeth.

Tanpa terasa, demam dan rasa sakit di tubuh Boboiboy perlahan menghilang. Kisah yang diceritakan penuh kelemah lembutan oleh sang vampir justru menumbuhkan kepercayaan dalam diri Boboiboy.

Elizabeth melepaskan pelukannya untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi pucatnya. Boboiboy terdiam memandang wanita tersebut dengan hati gelisah. Tak sampai hati ia melihat penolongnya bersedih. Dengan ujung selimut yang digenggamnya, Boboiboy menghapus air mata sang vampir. Elizabeth terpukau dan memasang senyum tercantiknya sambil menggenggam tangan Boboiboy. Tak bisa menahan diri, vampir yang dipenuhi rasa keibuan tersebut kembali memeluk erat Boboiboy.

"Banyak sekali hal yang ingin kukenalkan padamu... tapi mari kita jalani bersama perlahan-lahan... Apa kau mau mendengarkan lebih mengenai dunia yang kau baru saja kenal ini, sayang?" Elizabeth menempelkan dahinya pada Boboiboy. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil mengangguk.

Ia merasa segala keajaiban yang dialaminya ketika kecil kini bagai pintu besar dengan lukisan indah di depannya menghias. Dan kini ia telah memegang kuncinya untuk membuka dan menjelajahinya lebih dalam.

**TBC...**


	5. The New World

**The New World**

**NOTE: Saya menyarankan ketika membaca (semua chapter) fanfic ini untuk sambil mendengarkan lagu _La Lune Brille Pour Toi_ - OST _Le Petit Poucet_ yang dinyanyikan ****Vanessa Paradis, sementara komposernya adalah ****Joe Hisaishi (yang kita tahu belau biasa membantu dalam pembuatan s_oundtrack _anime-anime buatan Ghibli). Selama menulis, lagu ini yang selalu membantu saya sebagai _soundtrack_ fanfic ini ^^**

**Dan seperti yang saya sampaikan sebelumnya, bahwa fanfic ini menyambung dengan fanfic saya yang berjudul _"Night Hunter"_ dari fandom GRAVITATION ^^**

**Have a good read ^^ /hugs**

* * *

><p>Hao Lang duduk di sofa depan perapian dalam ruang kantornya yang gelap, dikelilingi rak penuh dengan buku-buku, berdiri tegap dalam bisu. Jendela besar yang tertutup tirai setengahnya tak memperlihatkan pemandangan apa-apa selain kegelapan malam. Hujan telah berhenti perlahan membuat kabut tebal turun menutupi. Udara dingin terasa begitu lekat di kulit.<p>

Suara ketukan kecil dari pintu yang terbuka membuat Hao menolehkan pandangannya dari api terang di perapian, mendapati sang istri yang tersenyum cantik tengah berdiri sambil merangkul gadis yang kini terlihat lebih sehat daripada sebelumnya. _Scarf _lebar berwarna coklat gelap menyelimuti tubuh Boboiboy dari bawah leher hingga nyaris sampai lutut, melindungi dari udara dingin.

Lega perasaan sang kepala keluarga melihat gadis yang sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri sejak ia mengawasinya di masa kanak-kanak Boboiboy.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik...?" tanya Hao sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya menyamakan tinggi pandangan mata Boboiboy. Anggukan dari gadis itu menjadi jawaban yang membuat Hao tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia tahu Boboiboy sudah bisa menerima apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Duduklah bersama istriku... akan kuperkenalkan sedikit demi sedikit dunia kami..."

Boboiboy menuruti sang _werewolf_ yang lebih senior. Elizabeth tetap menggenggam hangat tangan Boboiboy sambil merangkulnya sembari duduk di sofa dalam ruang yang gelap tersebut. Bagai menari, tangan kanan Elizabeth mengangkat hingga di atas kepalanya.

Dengan ayunan tangan kanan Elizabeth, lampu megah yang menghias langit-langit tengah ruangan tersebut bersinar hingga menyinari seluruh isi ruangan yang berisi begitu banyak buku berjejer dari lantai hingga ke langit dalam rak besar nan gagah. Karpet bulu di tengah ruangan memberi nuansa hangat mendampingi sofa yang diduduki Boboiboy dan Elizabeth di samping perapian. Meja yang dipenuhi kertas, berkas, buku, alat tulis bermodel antik, serta telepon kabel antik bagai penunggu setia yang selalu menyambut siapapun yang datang ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Penuh kekaguman Boboiboy melihat segala benda yang ada di ruangan tersebut mengelilinginya. Dan ruangan itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari rumah bagai kastil yang tak bisa ia bayangkan sebesar apa.

Elizabeth kembali mengayunkan tangan kanannya pada sebuah rak buku. Sebuah buku tebal bersampul tua melayang keluar dari tempatnya, lembaran-lembaran halamannya terbuka-buka hingga sampai di tangan sang suami dengan sebuah halaman yang tepat ia inginkan.

"Sebelumnya... kami ingin meminta maaf padamu, Boboiboy. Dengan segala keegoisan kami, ada darah yang bukan dari ras manusia sejati kini mengalir dalam dirimu dan sudah membuatmu menderita... Kami sungguh tak bermaksud membuatmu demikian..."

Boboiboy menggeleng kecil "Tidak... justru seharusnya saya berterima kasih pada anda berdua... Berkat anda, saya bisa tetap hidup... Saya tak bisa mati begitu saja sementara ada hutang-hutang yang harus saya lunasi..."

Hao dan Elizabeth terdiam. Mereka tak mengira gadis itu berniat untuk tetap melunasi segala hutangnya pada lintah darat yang telah berniat buruk padanya.

"Boboiboy... kau... tetap ingin melunasi hutang-hutangmu itu...?" tanya Elizabeth pelan. Anggukan dari Boboiboy membuat suami istri Lang saling berpandangan. Sejak keduanya menjadi orang tua asuh Boboiboy secara diam-diam, mereka mengenal betul gadis tersebut. ia berpendirian teguh dan sangat menyayangi orang-orang di sekelilingnya, terutama kakeknya. Sang kakek meninggal dengan segala hutang dunia yang belum terbayar. Sekarang mereka tahu, Boboiboy pasti berniat untuk mencari uang meski ia harus bekerja sampai mati demi membayar hutang kakeknya.

Hao terdiam dengan buku di tangannya yang telah terbuka lebar "Baiklah... hmm, aku ingin menjelaskan sedikit mengenai darah istriku yang kini ada di dalam tubuhmu itu..."

Elizabeth tahu suaminya berusaha tak membahas hal yang justru ia pendam. Wanita tersebut juga tahu bahwa suaminya akan tetap memikirkan keputusan Boboiboy tersebut meski nampak tak peduli.

"Kami tak akan memaksamu untuk mempercayai keberadaan kami, para _halfter_, dengan cepat... Kalau kami memaksakan itu, kau tak akan bisa memahami diri kami sebenarnya... Seperti para manusia yang mempercayai keberadaan kami, namun mereka salah kaprah dalam pemahaman..."

"Ma, maaf... Apa itu _halfter_...?"

Hao tersenyum sambil memberikan buku di tangannya pada pangkuan Boboiboy "Aku baru saja akan menjelaskannya padamu... Coba lihat ini..."

Banyak tulisan berderet dalam buku tua di pangkuan Boboiboy. Banyak bahasa latin dan aksara yang tak ia mengerti. Namun Hao menunjukkan ilustrasi-ilustrasi yang ada pada halaman tersebut.

Boboiboy mengenal ilustrasi-ilustrasi kuno tersebut sebagai para makhluk mitos atau bahkan imajiner. Vampir atau drakula, _werewolf_, _ghoul_, _zombie_, bangsa goblin, hingga bangsa _mermaid_, _gryphon_, naga dan lainnya. Buku tersebut dipenuhi gambar-gambar bagai buku dongeng. Semua aksara yang bercerita mengenai segala makhluk yang tergambar indah di dalamnya memperindah isi buku tersebut.

"Ras manusia dan ras makhluk seperti kami ini tak pernah bisa memiliki pemahaman yang sama... Hanya ada segelintir orang yang bisa memahami kami secara mendalam. Sementara banyak yang salah paham akan keberadaan kami di dunia ini... Manusia menganggap kami bukanlah makhluk yang berhak tinggal di atas bumi hidup berdampingan dengan mereka... banyak yang berusaha memusnahkan kami dengan membuat kisah-kisah menyeramkan mengenai keberadaan kami..."

Boboiboy mulai mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Hao secara tenang di hadapannya.

"_Halfter_ memiliki arti dari, _half _yang berarti 'setengah'... Makhluk seperti kami yang merupakan ras murni bukan manusia sering disebut demikian... Dibanding dengan kata 'monster', _halfter_ masih memiliki arti yang lebih lembut dan sopan... Kami disebut_ halfter _karena pada malam hari kami keluar dengan wujud asli kami... namun jika siang, meski kami lebih banyak bersembunyi dan tidak keluar beraktivitas, namun banyak juga yang keluar dengan menggunakan wujud manusia sebagai penyamaran... Maka itu, _halfter _bisa juga berarti makhluk-makhluk yang bisa menyamar sebagai manusia di siang hari, sementara kami ini sama sekali bukan manusia murni... dan kami menggunakan wujud asli kami di malam hari..."

Dari pandangan mata Boboiboy, Hao bisa tahu bahwa gadis itu dengan cepat mengerti apa yang ia jelaskan.

"Kami tidak seburuk yang kalian bayangkan... Sejak ratusan tahun lalu, sejak semakin memburuknya hubungan manusia dengan ras lain... sebenarnya sudah ada sebuah organisasi yang berusaha menyatukan dua dunia yang berbeda ini secara diam-diam... Organisasi ini disebut dengan _Night Gaze_. Organisasi yang bercabang di seluruh pelosok negeri. Ada sistem pemerintahan, kementerian, dan duta dari masing-masing pihak. Semua perundangan dan peraturan dirancang oleh kementerian dan wajib dipatuhi oleh seluruh pihak. Banyak manusia yang tak mengetahui keberadaan kami karena tidak semua manusia bisa menerima kami... Para _halfter _yang tersebar di seluruh pelosok negeri harus memiliki Tanda Pengenal, sama seperti manusia yang memiliki Kartu Tanda Pengenal. Semua _halfter _akan didata dalam sensus kependudukan. Tentu saja ada _halfter_ liar yang harus ditangkap agar tidak meresahkan manusia dan _halfter _lain... Para _halfter_ liar yang tak bisa mengendalikan diri dapat menyerang manusia secara brutal seperti yang kau tahu dari kisah-kisah mengenai sisi buruk kami... Maka para _halfter_ ilegal ini harus ditangkap dan diberikan perawatan serta suntikan agar sel-sel dalam tubuh yang membuatnya liar bisa lebih terkontrol. Para _halfter_ yang telah terdata merupakan _halfter _legal yang tinggal berbaur dengan manusia tanpa diketahui manusia itu sendiri..."

Boboiboy terdiam takjub mendengar segala penjelasan Hao mengenai dunia para _halfter_ yang terpisah dengan dunia yang ia kenal sebelumnya.

"Dalam organisasi _Night Gaze_ tentu saja dijalankan oleh kedua belah pihak secara adil, baik dari ras manusia maupun ras _halfter_... Organisasi ini memiliki sekolah yang diperuntukan para _halfter_ muda dan manusia yang memiliki hubungan maupun pengetahuan terhadap _halfter_... Anak kami, Fang, bersekolah di organisasi tersebut bersama para _halfter_ muda lainnya... Tentu dengan kebersamaan yang ada dan diciptakan oleh organisasi ini, kami harus hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Semisal makanan para vampir yang terpenting adalah darah. Dari pihak organisasi akan diberikan darah yang berasal dari hasil transfusi dalam kantong transfusi darah. Para _halfter_ tidak diperbolehkan memburu manusia sebagai mangsa. Kami memakan daging dengan cara yang sama seperti kalian... membeli di pasar legal..."

Boboiboy mulai membayangkan sebuah sekolah yang berisi berbagai macam rupa murid yang ada dengan para guru yang tak pernah bisa ia bayangkan sebelum ia mengenal dunia itu. Bagaimana para _halfter_ berjalan-jalan dengan menyamar di setiap sudut jalanan berinteraksi dengan manusia tanpa diketahui siapapun. Hatinya berdecak kagum mendengar kisah bagai sebuah mimpi tersebut.

"Mungkin Elizabeth telah menceritakan bahwa kami telah mengawasimu sejak kau masih kecil, Bobiboy... Kami ingin, kau bisa memahami kami secara perlahan..." Boboiboy mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hao tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah... Sekarang, biar kujelaskan peran darah Elizabeth yang kini mengalir dalam tubuhmu..." Hao kini duduk di samping Boboiboy berdampingan dengan istrinya saling menghadap pada sang gadis yang berada di tengah memeluk buku di pangkuannya.

"Elizabeth adalah vampir sejati, yang artinya lahir dari kedua orang tua yang murni vampir dalam keluarga vampir. Begitu pula denganku, lahir dari keluarga _werewolf _dari Cina yang secara turun temurun sejak ratusan tahun lalu adalah keturunan murni _werewolf_... Anak kami, Fang, lahir sebagai _werewolf_ namun memiliki kemampuan menurun para vampir, hanya saja ia belum bisa mengendalikannya..." Hao menghela napas sambil memutar matanya mengingat sang anak yang temperamental. Dalam hati Boboiboy justru semakin penasaran kemampuan apa yang ada pada masing-masing ras, setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Hao dan melihat kemampuan Elizabeth yang begitu memukaunya.

"Untuk menyelamatkan dirimu, Elizabeth memberikan lima tetes darah vampir dari dalam dirinya... Meski hanya beberapa tetes, darah dari kedua ras yang berbeda jika disatukan secara tiba-tiba bisa membahayakan tubuh yang menerima darah tersebut... Terutama jika pikiran sang penerima menolak, karena dari pikiran yang berupa otak memerintahkan tubuh mengalir ke seluruh syaraf dan organ untuk menolak darah atau benda asing yang masuk. Penolakan ini mengakibatkan darah vampir membeku dan mengkristal dalam tubuh. Seluruh tubuh akan merasakan sakit luar biasa dan demam tinggi, seperti yang kau alami tadi... Kini tubuhmu telah menerima darah Elizabeth, membiarkan darah tersebut mengalir dan bercampur dengan darahmu, sehingga keadaanmu menjadi lebih baik..."

Boboiboy terdiam sambil memandangi Elizabeth yang masih merangkulnya "Ta, tapi... saya ingat jelas... bahwa saat itu saya terluka parah... Bagaimana mungkin... lima tetes darah dapat menyembuhkan...?"

Elizabeth tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Boboiboy yang polos "Salah satu kemampuan yang dimiliki vampir adalah menyembuhkan diri sendiri dengan cepat. Namun darah dalam tubuh vampir tidak berjumlah banyak, menyebabkan kami harus mengkonsumsi darah dari luar tubuh, untuk memberikan kami energi dan darah yang baru untuk bersatu dalam tubuh kami... Dan jika sembarangan orang mengambil darah kami dengan paksa, atau bahkan mencuri darah kami... Dengan mudah kami melacak dan 'mengambil' kembali darah yang ada di dalam tubuh lain itu..."

Boboiboy memiringkan kepalanya bingung mendengar kata 'mengambil' dari Elizabeth. Wanita itu mengerti dan tersenyum manis memberi penjelasan sambil memperlihatkan taring di balik bibirnya "Kau tahu... hal yang biasa dilakukan vampir..."

Elizabeth semakin gemas pada Boboiboy yang mengangguk polos mengerti akan penjelasan yang diberikan padanya. Wanita itu memeluk tubuh Boboiboy semakin erat sambil mengelus rambut hitam pendek gadis mungil tersebut. Hao tersenyum melihat istrinya yang sudah lama sekali ingin memeluk anak perempuan yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri sejak wanita itu jatuh hati pada gadis kecil yang kehilangan orang tuanya menangis sendirian di dalam kamar yang gelap lima tahun yang lalu.

"Maka itu... kini dirimu bukanlah manusia sejati seperti dulu lagi, Boboiboy..."

Kata-kata dari Hao membuat Boboiboy terdiam. Kelanjutannya tak lagi membuat gadis itu terkejut maupun menolaknya, ia sudah bisa menebak...

"Kau kini setengah vampir..."

Elizabeth turut terdiam sambil mengelus lembut rambut Boboiboy "Namun... karena hanya sedikit darah yang kuberikan padamu... kau bukan juga merupakan vampir sejati... kau bukan_ halfter_ seperti kami... Bisa dibilang... kau langka... Manusia yang memiliki kemampuan vampir..."

Hao menghela napas "Kalau kau tak keberatan... kami ingin merawatmu... Tinggallah di sini bersama kami... Kami tahu kau tak memiliki sanak saudara yang bisa menampungmu... dan kami tak rela kau tinggal sendirian, dikejar-kejar oleh lintah darat itu..."

Boboiboy terdiam menunduk, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Terlebih lagi... dengan kondisimu yang sekarang... Bahkan kami sendiri tak tahu perubahan macam apa yang terjadi dalam tubuhmu... Kami ingin membawamu ke rumah sakit dan bagian _research_ organisasi _Night Gaze_ untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut... Kau juga harus didaftarkan dalam data kependudukan karena sudah memasuki wilayah ras _halfter_..."

Boboiboy merasa tak memiliki pilihan. Dalam hatinya ia ingin menolak karena tak ingin merepotkan para penolongnya. Namun jika ia pergi dari situ, entah apa yang akan terjadi di dalam tubuhnya, entah apa yang terjadi jika kembali ke rumah lamanya sendirian...

"Ba, baiklah... tapi... bolehkah saya pulang sebentar untuk mengambil barang-barang keperluan yang ada di rumah...?"

Elizabeth memasang wajah penuh kegembiraan dan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Ia nyaris tak percaya anak gadis yang ia impi-impikan untuk diasuhnya sejak dulu kini akan tinggal bersamanya "Tentu saja, sayang...! Besok akan kami antar kau...!"

"Ah, ng... bolehkah saya pulang sekarang...? Hanya sebentar saja... Saya janji..."

Hao dan Elizabeth berpandangan. Ada hal penting lain yang lupa mereka sampaikan pada gadis yang sedang memainkan ujung _scarf_ dengan jemarinya. Boboiboy benar-benar tak ingin membuat suami-istri tersebut repot, namun ia merasa tak nyaman meninggalkan rumahnya begitu saja sejak ia diseret paksa oleh lintah darat yang menginginkan dirinya.

"Ng... Boboiboy... maaf... tapi... Kita baru bisa pergi besok... karena... pintu dimensi segala penjuru hanya bisa kita gunakan melalui ijin organisasi..."

Hao dan Elizabeth berpandangan kembali dengan tatapan maklum setelah melihat wajah Boboiboy yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Rumahmu... di Malaysia, Pulau Rintis' kan...? Sedangkan... saat ini kau berada di sebuah desa kecil di pegunungan pinggiran barat kota London, Inggris... jadi..."

Tak ada suara yang terdengar sama sekali setelah penjelasan singkat dari Elizabeth. Boboiboy hanya bisa diam berdiri tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Selanjutnya, pasangan suami istri Lang panik karena ternyata Boboiboy pingsan sambil berdiri.

**TBC...**


	6. The Young Master Who Cannot Hold Himself

**The Young Master Who Cannot Hold Himself**

**ps: Untuk beberapa saat saya mau keluar kota dulu, jadi belum bisa _update_ setelah ini ^^ Ada yang bertanya bagaimana kelanjutan "Alasan Terbesar: Small Chapters", saya masih melanjutkannya ^^ Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini lumayan sibuk, jadi _hiatus_ sebentar ^^**

**Terima kasih sudah setia membaca fic saya ^^ Dan salam kenal buat yang baru membaca ^^**

* * *

><p>Pukul dua pagi, hujan telah berhenti meninggalkan aroma tanah dan dedaunan dalam udara dingin serta sepinya pagi buta. Kabut tebal menyelimuti seluruh wilayah di pegunungan daerah pinggiran London yang sepi. Sebuah rumah berwujud kastil tua dengan nuansa Eropa klasik menerangi nuansa gelap dengan cahaya yang nampak dari tiap jendelanya. Cahaya kuning remang hangat. Pepohonan tinggi rimbun yang mengelilinginya sedikit menutupi cahaya remang tersebut. Beberapa rumah yang berjarak agak jauh dari situ juga tampak menunjukkan cahaya kecilnya dari dalam rumah, bagai bintang-bintang yang terang dalam gelap malam di langit.<p>

Di saat para manusia beristirahat, pada saat itulah para _halfter_ beraktivitas. Nampak pada beberapa desa terpencil di daerah pegunungan tersebut dikelilingi hutan rimbun berkilau hangat terangnya api dari lampu-lampu yang menyala sebagai penerang jalan dalam keramaian pagi buta. Wangi roti, kopi, hangatnya cahaya lampu, dan suara-suara para makhluk mengobrol terdengar di tengah pagi buta. Bagai malam yang menggantikan siang. Udara dingin yang menusuk tak dihiraukan mereka yang berjalan di tengah riuh desa dan kota kecil, di mana para _halfter_ tinggal berdampingan dengan manusia.

Berjarak cukup jauh dari pedesaan, begitu dalam memasuki hutan yang lebat dan dibalik perbukitan serta gunung yang menjulang tinggi penuh wibawa, nampak sebuah tembok tebal tinggi yang dikelilingi perbukitan dan hutan lebat. Tersembunyi di balik tembok raksasa nan tinggi tersebut, keberadaan sebuah kastil besar dengan cahaya keemasan. Terlindungi dalam tembok besar yang mengelilingi, nampak pemandangan kota kecil Eropa jaman dahulu, lengkap dengan rumah-rumah dan pertokoan gaya Eropa abad pertengahan mengelilingi kastil megah yang diketahui sebagai pusat organisasi _Night Gaze_ beserta badan _Research and Development_, serta kementerian dan kedutaan yang terbagi dalam beberapa bagian dalam satu kastil. Terbagi menjadi beberapa sayap, kastil tua tersebut begitu besar dan megah, tak kalah dari tembok yang mengelilingi sebagai penjaga dan pelindung. Nampak sayap kiri yang masih berupa bagian dari kastil tersebut, _Hospital and_ _Service_ khusus untuk para _halfter_. Dan sayap kanan yang menjadi bagian tak kalah penting dari organisasi tersebut, _Education, School and Library _untuk para _halfter_ dan para ras manusia yang mengambil pendidikan di tempat tersebut.

Bisa dibayangkan betapa besar kastil tersebut, dengan warna keemasan yang dipantulkan pada tembok dari cahaya-cahaya yang terang di pagi buta bersumber dari keramaian kota yang mengelilingi. Namun apa yang menjadi pemandangan luar kastil tua yang megah itu tidak dapat dinilai dengan keadaannya di dalam.

Alat-alat canggih dan modern menjadi bagian besar dalam kastil tersebut. Tampak pintu kaca otomatis yang mempersilahkan masuk segala ras yang datang. Sistem keamanan yang ketat menjadi sambutan pertama bagi siapapun yang masuk dengan kewajiban melewati beberapa alat _scan_ tubuh yang berhadapan dengan pintu gerbang kastil. Meja resepsionis berjejer begitu melewati sistem keamanan. Komputer dengan para karyawan di balik meja siap melayani semua ras yang datang.

Pria dan wanita dari segala ras dengan pakaian rapi berjalan mondar-mandir sibuk di dalam kastil berlantai marmer bagai kaca yang menghias seluruh lantai dalam kastil. _Elevator _dan _escalator_ siap mengantar siapapun yang hendak ke lantai atas bahkan sampai puncak kastil, di mana segala sistem pemerintahan dan kementerian organisasi bekerja dalam kantor mereka. Dengan jembatan yang menyambung dari kastil satu ke yang lain, mengatar orang-orang menuju bagian-bagian lain dari organisasi.

Dari gedung administrasi yang menjadi jantung atau gedung inti yang menyambut para pengunjung, tersedia gerbang atau _gate _masing-masing untuk menuju ke bagian kastil yang lain. Di mana ada _gate _menuju _Education School and Library_, menuju bagian _Hospital and_ _Service_, hingga menuju _Government, Ministry, Embassy and Office_.

Bermacam-macam makhluk berkeliaran dengan sibuk, menjalani tugas dan urusan mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan pemuda dengan rambut bersurai gelap yang sedang melewati salah satu mesin _scan _tubuh yang berjejer di setiap ujung _gate _sebagai salah satu dari segala sistem keamanan yang ada.

Dengan menunjukkan kartu siswa, bukti bahwa ia merupakan salah satu murid di sekolah yang disediakan organisasi tersebut pada mesin _scanner_ yang dijaga para _goblin_ tua tanpa senyum sama sekali di wajah. Tubuh mungilnya yang hanya setinggi lutut manusia dewasa terbalut dengan seragam rapi dan menunjukkan keseriusan ia bekerja. Mata mereka mengrenyit nyaris bersatu dengan hidung mereka yang mancung tajam, menunjukkan ketidak ramahan. Telinga mereka yang tajam terangkat bisa mendengar segala suara yang mencurigakan di sekeliling mereka. Bukti bahwa tidak adanya ramah tamah dalam sistem keamanan dalam organisasi, yang ada hanya disiplin keras dan ketegasan menghadapi keamanan. Namun di balik para _goblin _bertubuh mungil tersebut, senantiasa siap para pasukan _halfter_ lain yang lebih kuat dan bertubuh besar untuk memperkuat sistem keamanan organisasi.

Fang berjalan sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya melewati _gate_ sekolah menuju meja resepsionis pada gedung inti. Seorang wanita ras manusia ditemani seorang _goblin _wanita di belakangnya menyambut cowok tersebut. Keduanya duduk dalam satu sekat yang sama dengan busana rapi dan sopan. Tentu saja hanya sang wanita manusia yang tersenyum menyambutnya, sementara _goblin _di belakangnya tak memasang ekspresi apa-apa selain ketidak ramahan sambil sibuk mengurusi segala administrasi, membantu rekan manusianya.

"Mohon tunjukkan kartu ID anda..."

Sang putra _werewolf_ tersebut memberikan kartu ID pelajarnya. Sang wanita menerimanya dan mulai memeriksa. Sementara sang wanita memeriksa identitas kartu, Fang melihat jam dijital yang menunjukkan waktu dari segala bagian dunia terpampang besar di bawah logo _Night Gaze_ yang menonjol megah di atas jejeran meja resepsionis. Setelah beberapa saat, wanita tersebut menyapa ramah "Selamat pagi, tuan Fang Lang... Ada yang bisa saya bantu...?"

"Boleh aku tahu bagaimana cara mendaftarkan _halfter_ baru...? Ada kenalanku yang belum mendaftarkan diri dalam data kependudukan..."

Sang wanita mulai mengoperasikan komputer yang menghadap pada dirinya dengan layar yang membelakangi Fang "Anda bisa melihatnya melalui _website_ dengan memasukkan nomor induk yang ada pada ID anda. Setelah anda telah melakukan proses memasukkan data melalui jalur _online_, mohon kehadiran anda beserta kenalan anda yang belum terdaftar di bagian _Embassy and Office _dengan mendaftarkan diri dahulu di sini..."

Fang mengangguk menerima kembali kartu IDnya. Besar harapan sang pewaris keluarga Lang untuk mendaftarkan gadis pujaannya menjadi bagian dari organisasi setelah ia tahu bahwa Boboiboy telah menerima dirinya sebagai vampir dari ibunya yang mengirimkan pesan melalui _handphone_ malam tadi.

Kini kakinya melangkah buru-buru kembali ke rumahnya melewati pintu gerbang kastil organisasi yang megah. Ia menuruni tangga kastil dan menerobos lautan ras di hadapannya yang sibuk beraktivitas menutupi jalanan di antara pertokoan dan rumah.

Namun sebelum kakinya melangkah lebih cepat, kini ia terhenti di sebuah gerobak yang dipenuhi bunga hingga wanginya semerbak tercium terbawa angin malam yang lembut. Warna merah mawar sungguh mencolok dan menarik hatinya untuk membeli beberapa ikat. Gadis berpakaian tradisional Eropa menyambut Fang hangat dan merangkaikan mawar pesanan Fang.

"Boboiboy..." bisik Fang dalam hati sembari memeluk mawar merah segar yang dihias butiran embun di tiap kelopaknya. Setelah membayar, kakinya kembali melangkah menuju gerbang dinding kokoh yang menjadi pelindung kota kecil tersebut. Para penjaga gerbang mengangkat topi mereka sopan pada Fang yang perlahan merubah tubuhnya menjadi seekor serigala hitam besar, berlari dengan kaki-kakinya yang berbulu menerobos pepohonan dan hutan yang menghalangi pandangannya dengan kegelapan pagi buta. Bukan masalah bagi sang serigala bermata tajam.

Dari atas bukit, sang serigala jejadian berdiri tegap memunggungi rembulan terang menatap kastil rumahnya yang berdiri kokoh di balik perbukitan dan pepohonan. Cahaya terang dari jendela menjadi penunjuk arah dalam gelap. Rumah yang bersinar hangat, di mana ia kembali berjalan pulang dengan harapan begitu besar untuk dapat memeluk gadis yang setia ia cintai sejak pertama kali bertemu lima tahun lalu.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth dan Hao bisa mendengar langkah bahagia yang berasal dari pintu depan. Begitu Fang masuk dengan wajah gembira beserta seikat bunga mawar di pelukannya, mereka hanya bisa menghela napas melihat anak mereka tengah dimabuk cinta dari atas ujung tangga lantai dua.<p>

Fang mendangak, mendapati kedua orang tuanya yang menyambutnya dengan senyum kecil. Ia langsung berlari mendekati mereka dan disambut dengan sang ibu yang meletakkan telunjuk jari di depan bibirnya "Ssh... Boboiboy sedang beristirahat..."

Elizabeth menceritakan apa yang telah membuat Boboiboy kaget setengah mati. Fang perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati gadis pujaannya kembali terbaring sama seperti ketika pertama kali ia membawanya ke rumah itu di atas tempat tidur miliknya.

Wajahnya begitu tenang membuat Fang tak dapat menahan keinginan untuk mengelus pipi Boboiboy. Kulit yang begitu lembut berwarna salju, bibir berwarna kelopak mawar merah muda yang nampak manis, rambut hitam legam halus yang nyaris menutupi dahi Boboiboy. Jari Fang menyisir dengan lembut rambut gadis itu dari wajahnya agar tak mengganggu pembaringan Boboiboy.

Bagai mimpi yang terkabulkan, Fang tak kuasa menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk tubuh gadis yang ditunggunya bertahun-tahun untuk berada di pelukannya. Wangi bunga semerbak tercium dari tubuh gadis itu. Hidung Fang begitu dekat hanya terpisah beberapa mili dari dada Boboiboy. Ia menghirup wangi yang begitu ia idamkan ada di sisinya. Sambil menarik napas menghirup wangi tubuh Boboiboy, perlahan kepala Fang bergerak menuju tepat di depan wajah Boboiboy.

Tanpa ada keinginan untuk membangunkan Boboiboy, dengan hati-hati Fang menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis impiannya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa memelukmu... pengantinku..."

Suasana romantis penuh bunga yang Fang hadirkan selama ia memeluk Boboiboy, akhirnya terpaksa harus dihentikan karena Elizabeth memanggil anaknya untuk makan bersama di ruang makan bawah.

* * *

><p>Hidangan lezat terhidang di atas meja yang begitu lebar dan panjang. Ruang makan yang dikelilingi dinding tinggi dengan tiang yang menghias serta lukisan-lukisan yang terbingkai indah begitu terang berkat lampu hias di atas meja makan yang hanya memiliki tiga buah bangku. Hanya untuk Fang dan kedua orang tuanya. Jika saja ada musik yang mengalun, ruang itu sudah seperti sebuah ruang restoran VIP dengan harga yang tak terjangkau.<p>

"Fang..." suara ibunda vampir sedikit menggema memecah keheningan waktu makan di tengah ruangan tersebut. Fang hanya menatap sang ibu dari bangkunya sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutnya "Hmm?"

"Ibu tahu kau begitu merindukan Boboiboy dan sangat menginginkan dirinya untuk dijadikan istri... Tapi ibu ingin berpesan padamu... Kau ini _werewolf_ yang masih dalam usia muda... Ibu meragukanmu bisa menjaga nafsu..."

Hao yang sedang minum nyaris tersedak tanpa melepas wajah dingin dan datarnya mendengar kata-kata penuh kejujuran dan langsung dari sang istri yang duduk di samping kiri meja makan. Sementara Fang menghela napas setelah menelan makanannya.

"Ibu minta agar kau tak melakukan hal-hal tak senonoh pada Boboiboy... Apalagi berusaha menciumnya... Gadis itu sangat pemalu. Kau mengerti?"

Fang mengangkat alis. Kenyataannya dia sudah memeluk dan mencium gadis idamannya ketika sedang tidur. Tapi perintah sang ibu adalah absolut. Maka ia tak bisa melakukan hal seperti demikian lagi setelah perintah keluar dari bibir ibunya "Baik, bu..."

Fang melihat makanan yang berjejer pada piring-piring indah di hadapannya "Apa Boboiboy sudah makan? Lebih baik aku bawakan dia makanan..."

"Sudah... pada saat dia siuman sudah ibu bawakan sup panas dan roti... Nanti kalau ia sudah bangun lagi, mungkin bisa kita bawakan makanan untuknya lagi..." Elizabeth mengelap bibir dengan serbet putih di samping tangannya "Fang... kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu sementara Boboiboy tidur di kamarmu..."

"Aku tak boleh tidur di sampingnya?"

"TIDAK"

Jawaban tegas berbarengan dari kedua orang tua Fang membuat cowok _werewolf _itu cemberut. Kedua _halfter _dewasa tersebut tahu jelas anaknya kurang bisa menahan hasrat jika sudah berhubungan dengan Boboiboy.

* * *

><p>Boboiboy terbangun mendengar dentangan jam yang terpasang di dinding kamar tempat ia berbaring. Perlahan gadis itu bangun, terduduk dan akhirnya menggeserkan tubuhnya ke sisi tempat tidur. Kakinya telanjang berjalan di atas karpet lembut menuju jendela yang tertutup tirai. Begitu telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai yang tak terlindungi karpet, ia merasa menggigil.<p>

Tangannya menyentuh tirai dan mengeser kain berbahan lembut tersebut sedikit hingga memperlihatkan pemandangan luar dari jendela yang telah terbuka. Pemandangan di luar nampak lebih terang, namun sinar matahari tertutupi kabut tebal sehingga cahayanya tak sanggup menyentuh bumi secara penuh.

Ingatan Boboiboy kembali di saat Elizabeth dan Hao menjelaskan keberadaannya kini. Gadis itu merasa sehari lalu yang ia jalani bagaikan mimpi dalam semalam seharusnya sudah sirna karena ia sudah terbangun. Namun mimpi itu kini masih bisa ia lihat, tak menghilang sama sekali.

"Inggris... Astaga... apakah ini bercanda...?" mata bulatnya memandang sekeliling kamar dan tertuju pada _scarf _lebar tebal yang dipinjamkan Elizabeth semalam untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Boboiboy kembali membalut tubuhnya dengan _scarf _tersebut dari kepala hingga nyaris ke lutut. Tak pernah ia rasakan udara sedingin itu di kampung halamannya. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Kembali, kedua kaki tanpa alas berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Lorong besar dan panjang terasa lebih dingin dan gelap, terlebih lantai sepanjang lorong tersebut di mana Boboiboy pijak. Ia mulai berjalan menuju entah ke mana.

Rumah bagai kastil itu begitu sepi. Boboiboy ingat jelas bahwa kedua tuan rumah yang menyambutnya bukan manusia seperti dirinya. Setidaknya... tidak seperti dirinya yang dahulu.

Ia kembali mengingat ketika Elizabeth bercerita bahwa ia adalah vampir dan suaminya adalah _werewolf_ "Mungkin... mereka tidur pada pagi hari dan bangun pada malam hari... seperti di dongeng-dongeng..." gumam Boboiboy sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

Tak henti-hentinya gadis itu merasa takjub pada istana tersebut. Seluruh benda yang ada di segala sudut dan ruangan begitu antik dan mewah. Dari langit-langit hingga ke lantai serta dinding tembok yang mengelilingi. Meski rasa penasarannya besar, tapi Boboiboy tak berani untuk bersikap kurang ajar menjelajahi segala ruangan yang berpintu di sepanjang lorong. Ia hanya diam berjalan menelusuri lorong yang tinggi dihiasi lukisan-lukisan serta patung yang mengawasi. Semua tirai tertutup erat membuat suasana gelap dalam kastil itu begitu misterius.

Langkah Boboiboy terhenti begitu ia melihat sebuah lukisan paling besar pada sebuah dinding. Secercah cahaya kecil dari celah tirai yang kurang erat tertutup menerangi lukisan tersebut. Nampak sang tuan dan nyonya rumah yang ia kenal, bersama dengan seorang anak lelaki seusia dirinya berdiri mendampingi kedua orang tuanya. Boboiboy ingat wajah itu. Wajah yang ia lihat ketika perlahan siuman dari demamnya.

"Ini... anak dari Nyonya Elizabeth...?" wajah tampan tersebut bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang diingat Boboiboy ketika siuman. Namun ada hal lain yang membuat gadis itu teringat akan masa kecilnya dahulu.

Ada yang membuat memorinya mengalun perlahan kembali ke masa lalu.

"Mata itu..."

Mata berwarna coklat kemerahan di balik gelas kacamata bening di wajah sang tuan muda.

Boboiboy kini ingat...

Dahulu ketika ia menyelamatkan seekor anak anjing hitam dari ramainya jalan raya... mata itu yang menatapnya. Ketika ia bertambah usia, ada seekor serigala yang menatapnya dari kejauhan di halaman rumahnya. Sang gadis kecil mengintip dari jendela kamarnya. Ada seekor serigala kecil yang didampingi serigala besar. Serigala kecil tersebut memiliki mata yang sama. Seiring bertambah lagi usianya... seekor serigala dengan sinar mata yang sama terus memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Dan sebelum ia hilang kesadaran ketika terbaring bersimbah darah di atas aspal, mata yang sama menatapnya, dengan wujud serigala hitam besar yang berjalan mendekat hingga akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri...

Boboiboy menggeleng perlahan. Tapi cerita Elizabeth kembali memperingatkan dirinya akan sebuah kenyataan... bahwa sudah lama ia beserta suami dan anaknya memperhatikan diri Boboiboy sejak anak itu menyelamatkan serigala kecil yang melengking ketakutan di tengah jalan raya.

_Bisa jadi, sang tuan muda keluarga Lang lah yang..._

Wangi harum yang lembut tiba-tiba membuat Boboiboy mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya berjalan menuju arah sumber wangi tersebut. Wangi semerbak kini begitu menggoda gadis berambut hitam legam tersebut berjalan menuju pintu belakang kastil keluarga Lang, di mana pintu tersebut membawanya ke halaman belakang yang diselimuti kabut.

Tanpa kesadaran sama sekali, kaki-kakinya berjalan menginjak rerumputan yang dibasahi embun, udara dingin sama sekali tak dipedulikannya lagi, bahkan _scarf _yang ia kenakan di tubuhnya terjatuh di pintu yang ia lewati sebelum ia menginjak tanah dan rerumputan. Tebalnya kabut putih yang menutupi daerah pegunungan tempat tinggal keluarga Lang kini benar-benar membutakan pandangan. Gadis yang berjalan dengan pandangan kosong di halaman kastil tersebut sama sekali tak menyadari ke mana ia akan menuju. Kini seluruh kabut menyelimuti dirinya yang berjalan semakin jauh menuju ke tengah taman dengan daster putih.

Namun dibalik tebalnya kabut putih yang menutupi taman kastil, ada sebuah taman yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga dan tanaman hijau yang rimbun bagai taman surgawi. Hanya satu jenis bunga yang didatangi Boboiboy. Lautan bunga mawar merah dengan tangkai-tangkainya yang penuh duri.

Wanginya yang semerbak memanggil sang gadis untuk mendekati. Anehnya, duri-duri yang tajam dan besar seakan tak bisa melukai gadis yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut. Kulit mulus Boboiboy sama sekali tak tergores sedikitpun meski tubuhnya melewati kumpulan mawar berduri yang indah dan berbahaya.

* * *

><p>Sementara Fang yang tidur di salah satu kamar dekat ruangan di mana Boboiboy beristirahat akhirnya terbangun begitu telinga serigalanya yang runcing menegak. Bergegas ia melompat dari tempat tidur menuju kamarnya di mana seharusnya putri tidurnya masih terbaring, kini kosong tak ia temukan di sudut ruangan mana pun dalam kastil setelah berkeliling dengan cepat.<p>

Tentu saja Elizabeth dan Hao terbangun karena ulah anaknya yang membuat rusuh satu kastil besar. Beruntung hanya mereka bertiga penghuni kastil besar itu.

"Fang... kenapa bangun jam segini...? Ayo kembali tidur..." Elizabeth menguap sambil bersandar di daun pintu dengan suaminya yang mengenakan mantel tidurnya.

"BOBOIBOY HILANG!"

Teriakan Fang yang menggema akhirnya menggerakkan kedua orang tuanya bergegas ikut mencari.

"Aku sudah mencari di seluruh kastil tapi ia tak ada di mana-mana!" Fang mulai panik. Ayahnya berusaha menenangkan agar anaknya tak harus mengelilingi seisi rumahnya lagi.

Elizabeth berdiri diam memejamkan matanya sambil berkonsentrasi. Ia bisa melacak di mana darah yang ia miliki mengalir dalam tubuh Boboiboy, maka ia juga dapat melacak di mana gadis itu berada.

"Ia tak jauh dari sini... keadaan darahnya juga stabil dan tenang... mungkin ia berjalan-jalan saja setelah terbangun... tenanglah, Fang..."

Fang mulai kalem mengatur napasnya. Hao juga menghela napas lega sambil mengambil mantel Fang dan mengenakannya pada anak itu. Sambil menepuk pundak Fang, Hao menaruh harap pada istrinya "Kau bisa lacak di mana kira-kira dia berada?"

Elizabeth kembali berkonsentrasi penuh. Begitu sang nyonya berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya, Fang dan ayahnya turut mengikuti.

* * *

><p>Kini ketiganya mendapati <em>scarf <em>yang dikenakan Boboiboy di depan pintu belakang yang terbuka. Mata Fang mengikuti arah sang ibunda memandang. Elizabeth yakin Boboiboy ada di balik kabut tebal yang menyelimuti taman kastil mereka. Fang langsung berjalan menuruni tangga batu memasuki kabut tebal di hadapannya. Ia memasang mata dan penciuman serta pendengarannya yang tajam. Telinga lancip tegak berkonsentrasi mendengar suara sekecil apapun.

Hao dan Elizabeth mengikuti di belakang anak mereka. Sang nyonya menggenggam erat _scarf _di tangannya sambil dirangkul oleh suaminya.

Begitu sampai di tengah taman, mereka mendapati Boboiboy tengah terduduk dikelilingi lautan bunga mawar yang mekar semerbak berwarna merah darah dan merah muda. Gaun putih yang membalut tubuh Boboiboy sedikit terkoyak karena duri, namun gadis itu sendiri tak terluka sedikitpun. Ia hanya duduk dengan pandangan kosong… sambil memakan bunga mawar yang ada di tangannya.

Fang dan kedua orang tuanya terdiam melihat sang gadis yang tak menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Bibir Boboiboy menjadi merah terang karena warna kelopak-kelopak mawar yang ia kunyah di mulutnya. Fang berjalan penuh hati-hati melewati rimbunan mawar yang menghias taman agar tak mengenai duri, hingga akhirnya ia sampai tepat di sebelah sang tuan putri. Perlahan, tangannya mengelus tangan Boboiboy dan memanggil nama yang bagai sebuah mantra suci bagi Fang "Boboiboy…"

Gadis berambut hitam pendek tersebut tersentak sedikit begitu kesadarannya kembali. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Fang tersenyum di sampingnya "…Anda…?"

"Aku Fang… anak dari kedua orang yang kau kenal ini…"

Boboiboy mendapati Elizabeth dan Hao tengah tersenyum sambil berdiri di belakangnya, masih dengan pakaian tidur di balik mantel mereka. Kini pandangan sang gadis kembali pada _werewolf_ di sampingnya, menyadari warna bola mata yang begitu familiar sejak ia masih kecil. Boboiboy mengenalnya dengan jelas, namun ia bertanya lagi untuk memastikan kebimbangannya "A, anda yang menyelamatkanku…?"

Fang mengangguk "Begitulah… Aku juga adalah anak serigala yang telah kau selamatkan lima tahun lalu…"

Boboiboy terdiam kemudian tersenyum kecil mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang unik. Bagaimana ia sanggup melupakan lengkingan manja seekor anak anjing liar di pelukannya yang gemetar ketakutan nyaris terlindas truk. Boboiboy kini yakin mengenal Fang.

Fang bersumpah bagai melihat malaikat di depannya. Kalau Elizabeth tak berdehem mengingatkan, cowok itu sudah langsung memeluk Boboiboy tanpa ampun.

"Ah, kau… baik-baik saja…? Di luar sini sangat dingin…"

Boboiboy baru sadar ia berada di tengah sebuah taman yang dikelilingi mawar. Tanpa mengetahui kapan dan bagaimana ia bisa berada di situ "A, sa, saya… bagaimana bisa…?"

Kini pandangannya turun melihat beberapa mawar yang terkoyak di tangannya. Jemarinya berwarna merah karena warna bunga tersebut. Semakin bingung, gadis itu melihat sekeliling gaun tidurnya yang tersobek-sobek karena duri. Terlebih ketika ia menyadari ada sesuatu di dalam mulutnya…

Kelopak mawar merah.

Panik, Boboiboy berdiri membuat bunga-bunga di pangkuannya jatuh berserakan. Ia menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan sebagai manusia.

Ia telah memakan bunga-bunga yang terasa begitu manis di mulutnya.

"Ah! Apa yang...? Kenapa ini? Aku tak mungkin...! Oh!"

Elizabeth buru-buru mendekati gadis itu dan menenangkan Boboiboy yang menemukan keabnormalan lain dalam dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia bisa merasakan manis dan lezat pada bunga mawar...

Dalam paniknya, kepala Boboiboy kembali berdenyut membuat gadis itu menderita kesakitan. Fang ikut panik langsung memeluk tubuh Boboiboy yang nyaris jatuh membentur rerumputan basah. Gadis tersebut merintih kesakitan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa ingin pecah "A, ahhh! Sa, sakit...! Tolong...!"

Elizabeth memeluk kepala Boboiboy dan membisikkan dengan nada selembut mungkin agar gadis itu tidak semakin panik "Boboiboy... sayangku... Kau ingat' kan? Kau kini bukanlah murni manusia biasa... ada darahku dalam dirimu yang mengalir... Semakin kau menolak perubahan dalam dirimu, semakin sakit kau rasakan... Tak apa, sayang... Kami di sini akan selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu... Tak semua perubahan itu buruk... aku janji, sayang..."

Perlahan Boboiboy mulai tenang. Kata-kata sang nyonya membuat dirinya lebih bisa menerima apa yang telah terjadi. Rasa sakit di kepalanya mulai hilang seiring Boboiboy mengatur napas. Elizabeth tersenyum lembut dan memeluk gadis itu sambil mengenakan kembali _scarf _pada tubuh mungil Boboiboy. Kini anak perempuan yang merasa bagai tersesat di dunia yang tak pernah ia bayangkan, merasakan kehadiran 'rumah' pada pelukan Elizabeth.

Fang berlutut di sebelah ibunya. Ia tersenyum lebih lebar begitu Boboiboy memandangnya malu-malu dari balik pelukan Elizabeth "Sa, saya... saya sungguh berterima kasih anda sudah menyelamatkan nyawa saya..."

Fang terdiam tak bisa bergerak. Sungguh hatinya ingin sekali menerkam gadis polos di hadapannya dengan pelukan dan ciuman. Namun sang ayah yang sudah bisa membaca anak semata wayangnya langsung menepuk pundak Fang agar ia sadar diri "Ah, eh... ng... sama-sama..."

Hao menghela napas lega melihat anak perempuan asuhan mereka dalam keadaan baik tak kurang apa. Hanya perubahan dari diri Boboiboy yang sedikit mengejutkan mereka "Baiklah... bagaimana kalau kita masuk? Udara masih terlalu dingin untuk Boboiboy..."

Elizabeth membantu Boboiboy berdiri tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Keempatnya berjalan kembali menembus kabut menuju kastil.

**TBC...**


	7. Mother's Heart

**NOTE: I'm back ^^ Tapi kayaknya bakal hiatus panjang lagi karena jadwal perkuliahan saya ternyata amat sangat padat. Dari pagi sampai malam.**

**Terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini dengan setia ^^ Senang sekali membaca review dan PM dari teman-teman sekalian ^^ Bahkan saya menerima fanart dari fic ini! Astaga! Mimpi apa saya sampai ada yang membuat gambar Elizabeth dan persis seperti bayangan saya! *cry* Sungguh terima kasih banyak! Saya benar-benar tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebar kalau membaca review ^^**

**Doakan semoga hiatus saya tak lama. Semoga waktu luang mebuat fic tak tersita banyak karena perkuliahan panjang...**

**Ada beberapa yang meng-add saya di FB. Namun sayang, saya tak pernah meng-accept friend kalau tidak ada perkenalan melalui PM terlebih dahulu. Jadi mohon teman-teman yang memang telah mengirim add friend pada saya untuk memperkenalkan diri dahulu melalui PM jika masih berkenan ^^**

**Terima kasih banyak ^^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mother's Heart<strong>

Dalam perjalanan, Boboiboy memandangi Elizabeth dengan heran. Yang dipandangi tentu sadar dan tersenyum pada gadis tersebut "Ada apa, sayang?"

"Ng... aku... sering mendengar cerita bahwa vampir takut sinar matahari dan akan mati jika terkena sinar... Kenapa anda...?"

Elizabeth tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Boboiboy yang polos. Ia mengelus bahu gadis kesayangannya itu sambil menyandarkan pipinya pada rambut lembut Boboiboy "Kisah itu tidak salah dan juga tidak benar sepenuhnya... Dalam tubuh vampir, ada sel-sel yang membuat kami berbeda dengan makhluk lain... sel-sel yang melemah jika terkena sinar matahari menyengat... Kami akan melemah jika terkena teriknya matahari dalam derajat tertentu, kalau masih seperti ini tidak apa-apa... Aku sering berjalan keluar di siang hari karena udara dan cuaca London yang selalu mendung tak membuat tubuhku melemah sama sekali... Sama halnya dengan kepercayaan manusia bahwa makanan kami adalah darah. Itu juga tak salah, hanya saja mereka salah kaprah bahwa kami harus selalu minum darah setiap saat... Kami juga butuh makanan lain untuk tubuh kami, seperti daging merah atau jus tomat, dan makanan lain. Darah merupakan vitamin atau suplemen tambahan yang kami konsumsi jika tubuh kami merasa lemah... Mengenai bawang putih juga... ada ketidak cocokan sel-sel tertentu dalam diri kami untuk menerima bawang putih, menyebabkan tubuh kami memanas dan melemah... tapi tak sampai membunuh kami jika dalam takaran tertentu..."

Elizabeth mengakhiri penjelasannya begitu mereka memasuki kastil tempat tinggal keluarga Lang. Hao menutup pintu kayu tebal yang membatasi dapur dengan halaman belakang kastil. Boboiboy bisa melihat betapa tuanya kastil tersebut, dan entah kapan terakhir kali dapur kastil tersebut dibersihkan. Matanya berkeliling memperhatikan dapur yang berlantai dan berdinding batu, dengan lemari-lemari kayu yang kokoh, serta oven pemanggang tua yang masih menggunakan kayu bakar dan arang untuk menyalakan api. Ada kuali besar tergantung di sebuah tungku besar yang berdebu dan jelaga hitam yang menempel. Segala botol berisi rempah dan bumbu berjejer tak rapi dalam rak-rak kayu.

Elizabeth menyadari pandangan Boboiboy melihat-lihat dapur yang tak biasa baginya "Maaf, ya... aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali menggunakan dapur lama ini... Berhubung ada listrik dan suasana dapur yang gelap ini aku jadi tak pernah menginjakkan kakiku lagi di sini..." Elizabeth tersipu malu memperlihatkan dapur tua kotor berdebu tebal tersebut pada gadis yang tersenyum kecil. Boboiboy tak mengira di kastil yang nampak begitu antik dan klasik itu ternyata sudah menggunakan kompor listrik seperti pada manusia umumnya.

"Sup dan roti kemarin... anda yang memasak...?" Elizabeth kembali tersipu mendengar pertanyaan tersebut "Ng, roti kemarin aku membelinya... kalau sup, yah... aku sedikit bisa masak... dibantu dengan buku resep dan kekuatanku... Kalau secara manual aku tak pernah bisa memotong dengan rapi ataupun mencampurkan bahan dengan benar..."

Fang dan Hao saling melirik mendengar obrolan para perempuan di belakang mereka. Fang tak bisa menahan diri berkomentar "Yah... setidaknya kita untung ibu punya kekuatan untuk menggerakkan benda sehingga bisa mengontrol masakan... Kalau tidak bisa ada dua mayat serigala di kastil ini..."

Fang berakhir tepar di lantai dengan benjolan di kepala, diikuti dengan benjolan pada sapu yang melayang-layang di atasnya berkat kekuatan Elizabeth.

Hao menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya sementara ia membiarkan anak dan ibu tersebut saling cek-cok. Kepala keluarga Lang menepuk pundak Boboiboy dan membungkukkan tubuh jangkungnya menatap mata sang gadis "Boboiboy... apa kau mau coba ke rumahmu sekarang...? Ini sudah pagi, jadi kita bisa sekalian memeriksa dan mendaftarkan dirimu pada organisasi..."

Boboiboy mengangguk antusias. Ia tak sabar ingin kembali ke rumahnya meski ia tahu tiada lagi yang akan menyambutnya di sana.

"Fang sudah mencoba mendaftarkan dirimu secara _online_... tapi karena status ras-mu belum jelas, maka kita akan memeriksakan dirimu dahulu..." Hao mengelus kepala Boboiboy yang kembali mengangguk menurut dengan polos.

Elizabeth hanya diam memasang wajah sebal pada anaknya yang nampak begitu bernafsu ingin lompat ke pelukan gadis pujaannya. Wanita itu bersumpah akan menabok anaknya sendiri dengan kursi kalau sampai Fang berani melepaskan nafsunya pada anak perempuan yang masih polos tersebut.

"Ah, ta, tapi... bukankah sekarang adalah jam tidur anda...? Saya tak mau anda jadi kerepotan karena saya... Ijinkan saya pergi sendiri... Saya akan lekas kembali, saya janji...!"

Elizabeth kembali memeluk Boboiboy "Tidak, sayang... kami baik-baik saja... Yang seharusnya beristirahat pagi ini adalah Fang, karena malam nanti ia harus sekolah... kecuali kalau ia tak mau lulus sebagai _werewolf _yang sukses..." Fang merasakan betapa dingin dan menusuknya pandangan sang ibunda pada dirinya. Terpaksa ia harus menuruti perintah yang berupa sindiran tersebut. Boboiboy geli meilhat Fang yang sedikit mengkerut karena tatapan tajam ibunya, menekukkan kuping serigala yang berada di kedua sisi kepalanya. Benar-benar bagai seekor anak anjing yang mau tak mau patuh pada ibunya.

"Nah, kau mandilah air panas dahulu agar segar... Akan kuambilkan handuk untukmu... Kau tak perlu khawatir soal baju..." Boboiboy kembali mengangguk menuruti kata-kata kedua orang tua asuhnya. Elizabeth mendorong lembut pundak Boboiboy membimbing gadis itu menuju kamar mandi yang berada di ujung lorong lantai dua.

* * *

><p>Begitu pintu kamar mandi dibuka, Boboiboy tak sanggup menahan rasa takjubnya. Bagian dalam kamar mandi tersebut tak kalah mewahnya dengan kamar yang ia lihat sebelumnya.<p>

Bak mandi untuk satu orang dihias tirai menggantung mengelilingi area bak mandi beserta _shower_ dengan toilet di samping, dibatasi oleh kaca buram. Dinding yang berlapis marmer berwarna coklat keemasan dengan pola tanaman bunga serta ornamen indah penuh keanggunan, dihias kaca besar berbingkai indah menempel di dinding tepat di atas meja tempat kran air dan bak cuci tangan marmer bermodel antik. Boboiboy tak bisa membayangkan mencuci tangan di tempat seindah itu. Tak sampai hati rasanya mengotori keindahan tersebut.

Lampu hias yang menerangi kamar mandi nampak lebih kecil dan lebih sederhana dengan lampu di ruang manapun namun tak kalah indah, dan menerangi lebih remang membuat suasana hati begitu tenang dan santai. Permadani yang membuat suasana kamar mandi menjadi lebih hangat terletak di lantai samping bak mandi, serta ditemani meja kayu kecil di mana vas lengkap dengan bunga yang indah menghias ruang mandi tersebut.

Elizabeth membuka kran air di bak membiarkan air hangat mengisi untuk Boboiboy. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya mendapati sang gadis menatap penuh kekaguman di wajahnya yang polos. Reaksi yang begitu jujur membuat Elizabeth tersenyum geli. Ia menepuk kepala Boboiboy dan memberikan handuk untuk gadis tersebut "Mandilah dengan tenang... Aku akan siapkan baju untukmu, ya..."

Sebelum Elizabeth keluar membiarkan Boboiboy membasuh tubuh, gadis itu menahannya "Ah..."

Elizabeth menghentikan langkah dan tangannya yang sudah hendak menutup pintu kamar mandi "Ya...?"

"Ng... te, terima kasih banyak... a, apa yang anda semua lakukan untuk saya sungguh tak terhingga..."

Elizabeth terdiam dengan senyuman kembali melukis perasaan sayangnya pada anak gadis di hadapannya. Kakinya kembali melangkah masuk karena ia tak sanggup menahan diri untuk memeluk dan mencium kening Boboiboy "Kami hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu menyelamatkan nyawa anak kami..."

Boboiboy masih tak bisa percaya dengan segala yang ia terima dari keluarga _halfter_ yang begitu misterius itu. Apa yang ia lakukan lima tahun lalu tak pernah diduganya akan membawa dirinya ke sebuah dunia penuh keajaiban dan kasih sayang yang begitu dalam.

Tubuh tanpa busana sang gadis manusia kini terendam air panas yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tak pernah ia rasakan kemewahan sedemikian rupa seumur hidupnya. Hati kecilnya terus teringat sang kakek yang telah berpulang. Ingin rasanya ia berbagi kemewahan yang ia rasakan saat itu. Kemewahan yang tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

Panasnya air dalam bak membuat hati Boboiboy lebih tenang. Perutnya pun telah terisi, meski ia masih dalam bimbang bagaimana mungkin mulutnya merasakan manis dari kelopak mawar merah...

Ia tahu dirinya telah berubah, namun segala keanehan yang terjadi bukan berarti bisa ia terima begitu saja dalam sehari. Perlahan, Boboiboy berusaha menerima dirinya yang baru.

Kebaikan hati Elizabeth dan keluarganya sungguh membuat Boboiboy merasa tak enak hati. Ia mulai merasa harus mengganti segala perlakuan yang ia terima dari keluarga Lang.

* * *

><p>Hao memasuki kamar yang telah Elizabeth lama siapkan untuk Boboiboy sejak dahulu. Kamar dengan luas yang sama dengan kamar Fang, lengkap dengan segala properti dan kemewahan yang sama, hanya lebih feminin. Kepala sang <em>werewolf <em>menggeleng kecil melihat istrinya sibuk memilihkan baju untuk gadis yang sedang berendam dengan nikmat di kamar mandi. Semua pakaian anak perempuan yang bermodel manis Elizabeth jejer di hadapannya, melayang-layang karena kekuatan sang vampir. Meski terlihat bingung, namun ada kilau kebahagiaan begitu cerah terlukiskan di wajah Elizabeth. Sudah lama ia menunggu saat-saat seperti ini, memilihkan baju untuk anak perempuan yang ia kasihi sejak lama. Bagai mimpi indah yang menjadi kenyataan. Bahkan semua pakaian anak perempuan yang tergantung rapi dalam lemari merupakan pakaian yang telah lama ia siapkan untuk Boboiboy.

Barulah sang nyonya vampir sadari, suaminya berdiri menyilangkan tangan di depan dada tengah memperhatikan dirinya dari daun pintu "Oh! Sayang! Kemarilah! Mana yang menurutmu cocok untuk Boboiboy? Hari ini kita akan menemaninya ke rumah lamanya' kan? Kita bisa sempatkan diri berbelanja sebentar bersama-sama! Aaah! Aku tak sabar melihat dia memakai semua pakaian ini! Kita akan berjalan-jalan sebagai keluarga, berbelanja, lalu...!"

Sebelum rencana perjalanan Elizabeth semakin panjang dituturkan, Hao menepuk pundak istrinya dan memilihkan salah satu _sweater_ biru tua gelap anggun dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Begitu melihat pilihan suaminya, buru-buru Elizabeth mencari rok dan _stocking_ yang cocok dengan warna atasannya.

Sementara Boboiboy telah selesai membasuh tubuh, ia mengenakan mantel mandi tebal yang telah disiapkan Elizabeth di gantungan dalam kamar mandi. Tentu saja tubuhnya masih terasa begitu dingin meski bahan yang ia kenakan tebal. Perlahan sambil menggigil ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan dikejutkan oleh Fang yang merentangkan kedua tangan dengan sebuah handuk lebar dan tebal di tangannya siap menyelimuti Boboiboy agar tak kedinginan. Wajah Fang berpaling ke arah kiri, berusaha meyakinkan Boboiboy bahwa ia hanya bermaksud baik dan tak ada keinginan melihat aurat sang gadis "Pakailah... kau pasti belum terbiasa dengan udara macam begini..."

Dalam diam, Boboiboy perlahan menutup pintu kamar mandi tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari handuk lebar di hadapannya yang direntangkan oleh Fang. Agak ragu, Boboiboy mendekat dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya perlahan sementara tangan kirinya masih mengeratkan bagian kerah mantel yang dikenakannya. Namun baru saja Boboiboy menyentuh sedikit handuk di tangan Fang, tiba-tiba handuk tersebut dengan erat menyelimuti tubuh Boboiboy... beserta Fang yang tak segan memeluk tubuh mungil sang putri pujaannya.

Tentu saja Boboiboy panik. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tapi suaranya tercekat dalam keterkejutan mendapati sang tuan muda memeluk erat tubuh Boboiboy yang hanya dilindungi mantel handuk.

"Boboiboy..."

Suara Fang yang dalam bagi remaja seumurannya membuat jantung Boboiboy semakin berdegup kencang. Suara tersebut terdengar tepat di telinga Boboiboy, bahkan nafas dari mulut Fang bisa dirasakan hangat di telinga. Suara Boboiboy sama sekali tak bisa keluar menjawab panggilan dari _werewolf_ yang memeluknya, namun Fang meneruskan kata-katanya tanpa peduli "...aku sudah menunggumu sejak lama... Kau akan menjadi pengantinku... Kaulah takdirku..."

Boboiboy tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan cowok dengan tubuh yang tinggi gagah yang sedang memeluknya tanpa ada niat untuk melepas. Kedua tangan Boboiboy terhimpit di antara dada keduanya tak bisa bergerak maupun mendorong Fang. Kekuatan Fang begitu besar.

"Sejak kau menyelamatkanku lima tahun lalu, aku sudah bersumpah bahwa akulah yang akan menjadi takdirmu, begitupula sebaliknya... Kaulah pengantinku, kekasih abadiku..."

Perlahan, tubuh tegap sang _werewolf _melepas pelukannya yang erat. Kini Boboiboy menatap jelas wajah tampan dengan bingkai ungu serta gelas bening yang membatasi tatapan keduanya. Kedua tangan Fang sama sekali tak melepaskan bahu Boboiboy. Fang melihat jelas wajah yang memerah dari gadis di hadapannya, dengan rambut yang masih basah menempel pada leher yang dialiri sisa air mandi tadi membuat Boboiboy begitu sensual, menggoda nafsu sang _werewolf _muda. Mata Boboiboy membelalak lebar, memperlihatkan bulat dan warna coklat manis di dalamnya. Wajahnya jelas melukiskan rasa terkejut, bingung, dan malu menjadi satu. Bibir yang sedikit terbuka basah berkilauan terlihat begitu manis untuk dikulum.

Boboiboy semakin takut seiring nafas Fang yang semakin berat. Wajah keduanya semakin mendekat karena Fang yang tak sanggup lagi menahan nafsunya. Perlahan, gadis yang ketakutan itu berusaha mundur perlahan, namun di belakangnya hanya ada dinding yang menahan.

Berusaha keras, Boboiboy mengeluarkan suaranya yang masih tertahan, hingga akhirnya air mata keluar sedikit bersamaan dengan suaranya "Ja, jangan...!"

Fang tersentak begitu melihat air menetes dari mata Boboiboy. Gadis itu kini meringkuk takut sambil bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Fang tak sampai hati melihatnya demikian. Rasa bersalah kini merundung hatinya. Ia kembali memeluk Boboiboy, bukan lagi pelukan penuh nafsu. Sebuah pelukan sayang dan penuh perhatian ia dekapkan pada sang gadis yang akhirnya menangis di pelukan Fang.

"Ma, maafkan aku... Aku tak bermaksud... Aku... aku tak bisa menahan nafsuku padamu... maaf..."

Elusan hangat tangan Fang di rambut Boboiboy akhirnya berhasil menenangkan sang gadis. Wajah penuh penyesalan Fang membuat Boboiboy yakin cowok itu sama sekali tak bermaksud jahat padanya.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun aku menunggu saat seperti ini... di mana kau berada di dekatku dan menyadari keberadaanku... Di mana aku bisa menyentuhmu secara nyata, menghirup wangi tubuhmu dan merasakan hangat kulit serta tubuhmu... Kau bagai sebuah mimpi indah yang tak bisa kuraih... hingga akhirnya hari ini datang..."

Boboiboy terdiam setelah menenangkan dirinya dalam pelukan Fang. Kata-kata Fang membuat ia termenung. Tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dalam pikirannya ada seseorang yang menunggunya begitu lama dan mengasihinya begitu dalam.

Kesetiaan Fang menunggu dirinya selama bertahun-tahun, serta Elizabeth dan Hao yang mengasuhnya diam-diam sejak ia kehilangan kedua orang tua kandung membuat Boboiboy merasa bahwa ia sesungguhnya masih memiliki orang-orang yang begitu menyayanginya. Tak lagi ada rasa kesepian dalam dirinya. Sebuah kehangatan perlahan menggantikan rasa sepi dan sedih.

Fang mencium kening Boboiboy dengan lembut agar tak menakuti gadis itu. Boboiboy sendiri hanya diam sambil memejamkan mata dan membukanya perlahan, mendapati Fang yang tersenyum lega melihat gadis itu tak lagi takut ataupun menolak dirinya.

"Ibuku menunggumu di kamar yang sudah ia sediakan untukmu sejak lama… Mari kuantar…" Fang merangkul dengan hati-hati bahu Boboiboy dan membimbingnya menuju kamar di ujung lorong, agak jauh dari kamar Fang dan kedua orang tuanya, dibatasi beberapa ruangan lain.

* * *

><p>Keduanya mendapati sang nyonya vampir menikmati dirinya mencari-cari <em>stocking <em>yang cocok untuk baju yang telah disediakannya di atas tempat tidur. Mata Boboiboy berkeliling melihat seluruh sudut kamar yang akan ia tempati nanti. Sungguh kemewahan yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Memimpikannya saja tidak berani, namun kini semua itu nyata ada di hadapannya.

Fang melirik pada ayahnya yang berdiri di dekat jendela sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Keduanya sama-sama menghela napas melihat sang ibu tak menyadari kehadiran Boboiboy dan Fang. Barulah Elizabeth menoleh begitu Fang berdehem di dekat pintu yang terbuka dengan Boboiboy yang masih terbalut handuk tebal serta mantel mandi di baliknya.

"Oh, sayang! Kasihan… kau pasti kedinginan…!" buru-buru Elizabeth memeluk dan membimbing sang gadis menuju dekat perapian yang menyala di kamar itu. Boboiboy duduk di sebuah sofa besar merasakan hangatnya api di perapian. Fang tanpa segan berlutut dan membantu mengenakan sandal empuk pada kaki kanan Boboiboy agar tak kedinginan. Ia tak bisa menahan senyum melihat gadis pemalu tersebut berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah hingga ke telinga.

Boboiboy tak pernah menyangka Fang sama sekali tak merasa keberatan menyentuh kaki-kaki mungilnya yang kedinginan. Boboiboy tak habis pikir apa yang terjadi padanya hingga ada seorang tampan bak pangeran di hadapannya berlutut dan menyentuh lembut kakinya.

Buru-buru Boboiboy menarik kaki kiri yang belum dikenakan sandal oleh Fang. Tentu saja sang _werewolf _memandangi tuan putri di hadapannya dengan bingung. Suara Boboiboy terdengar begitu kecil dan tergagap "Ta, tak perlu… aku… aku baik-baik saja… te, terima… kasih…"

Fang semakin gemas memperhatikan tubuh mungil yang bergetar kedinginan berusaha mengeratkan mantel yang membalut. Boboiboy semakin berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa semakin panas.

Elizabeth akhirnya menemukan warna _stocking _yang cocok dengan pakaian pilihannya dan sang suami. Boboiboy berdiri perlahan dibantu Fang dari sofa mendekati Elizabeth.

"Nah! Ini pasti sangat cantik kau kenakan! Pakailah, sayang…!" Elizabeth merangkul anak asuh tersayangnya dan memberikan pakaian yang telah siap untuk Boboiboy kenakan. Gadis itu terpukau menyentuh lembut bahan baju yang diberikan Elizabeth. Baju itu seperti salah satu dari pakaian yang biasa terpajang indah dan anggun di tiap etalase toko dengan harga mahal. Nyaris setiap hari ia bermimpi setidaknya dapat menyentuh sedikit saja baju-baju tersebut. Mata Boboiboy berbinar terang menatap Elizabeth yang tersenyum lebar. Tanpa sungkan Boboiboy memeluk sang nyonya, membuat Hao dan Fang turut terkejut sama seperti Elizabeth yang napasnya tercekat begitu gadis di hadapannya memeluk erat.

"Te, terima kasih..." tanpa melihat wajah Boboiboy, Elizabeth tahu gadis itu menangis. Suara pecah dari anak perempuan tersebut membuat perasaan keibuan semakin berkembang dalam jiwa Elizabeth. Ia membalas pelukan Boboiboy tak kalah erat. Sang nyonya tak pernah merasa begitu tersentuh hingga meneteskan air mata haru di pipinya.

Sang vampir yang nyaris setiap detiknya bermimpi memeluk anak perempuan yang menangis karena kematian kedua orang tuanya. Ketika anak tersebut merawat kakeknya yang sakit. Ketika anak tersebut bekerja keras mencari uang hingga lupa akan perutnya sendiri berbunyi, hingga peluh membanjiri wajah mungilnya yang memerah lelah. Ketika anak tersebut berdiri penuh harap di depan sebuah etalase toko baju, bermimpi ia dapat mengenakannya. Ketika anak tersebut terus berdoa akan kesembuhan kakeknya...

Setiap detiknya tangan Elizabeth berusaha menggapai sang gadis. Ingin mendekapnya dalam pelukan, ingin menghapus air mata sedih sang gadis, ingin mengelus lembut rambut hitam pendek yang tersisir angin...

Elizabeth memejam erat matanya yang telah basah. Anak perempuan itu kini dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Bagai sebuah porselen indah yang tak akan pernah sang nyonya vampir lepaskan.

Hao terdiam berjalan mendekati istrinya. Elizabeth melonggarkan pelukannya pada Boboiboy dan menghapus air mata begitu merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Hao di bahunya. Fang memberikan sekotak _tissue _pada ibunya yang langsung menyambar dan membuang ingus pada selembar _tissue_. Sementara Boboiboy menghapus air matanya dengan ujung mantel mandi yang masih dikenakannya. Fang tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut rambut gadis tersebut.

Elizabeth menarik napas panjang dan kembali memasang senyuman di wajah cantiknya. Kedua tangan sang vampir menyentuh pipi Boboiboy, memberi ciuman sayang pada dahi anak itu "Aku sudah lama bermimpi melihat kau mengenakan baju ini... Kami tunggu kau di bawah ya, sayang?" Kemudian ia mendorong suami dan anaknya keluar kamar agar Boboiboy dapat berganti baju dengan tenang.

**TBC...**


	8. New World

_**New World**_

Begitu pintu tertutup, Ellizabeth berbalik pada Fang sambil menghapus sisa aliran air mata di pipinya "Kau tak kembali tidur? Nanti malam kau bisa mengantuk selama pelajaran…"

Fang menggerutu kecil kemudian menatap ayahnya berharap sang kepala keluarga mau membelanya. Hao hanya mengangkat bahunya, tahu apa yang anaknya inginkan. Fang kembali menggerutu "Ibuuu, kumohon… ijinkan aku ikut kalian… Aku juga mau temani Boboiboy…"

Ellizabeth berkacak pinggang "Tidak, Fang. Kau harus sekolah!"

Fang mendengus kesal tanpa bergerak dari posisinya. Begitu enggan rasanya untuk kembali ke kamar, sebelum melihat sang bidadarinya keluar dari kamar.

"Elly... Kita harus menemani Boboiboy, ayo bersiap... dan Fang, kau dengar apa kata ibumu... kembalilah ke kamar dan lanjutkan istirahatmu..." Hao membujuk Ellizabeth untuk berganti pakaian agar tidak melanjutkan perdebatannya dengan Fang. Sementara sang _werewolf _muda masih merajuk mengikuti kedua orang tuanya hingga ke kamar. Sementara Ellizabeth berganti pakaian dan berdandan, Fang terus membujuk ayahnya untuk mengijinkan dirinya ikut serta mengantar Boboiboy. Hao berkali-kali menghela napas sambil mengeratkan jasnya mendengar rajukan anaknya.

"Fang... kau ini sudah lima belas tahun... jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil..."

"Ah, ayaaaah... Ayolaaaah, kumohoooon..."

Ellizabeth berdiri dari kursinya yang berhadapan dengan meja rias sambil merapikan rambutnya "Kalau kau masih manja seperti itu, kau akan makan sayur selama sebulan penuh sebagai hukuman..."

Fang merinding mengingat rasa sayuran yang ada di mulutnya. Bukannya ia tak suka sayur sama sekali, tapi makanan utama serigala tentu saja daging. Tak memakan daging selama sebulan adalah kiamat baginya.

Tentu saja sifat keras kepala Fang membuat dirinya terus membujuk dan memohon pada kedua orang tuanya yang berjalan keluar kamar menuju pintu kamar Boboiboy tanpa peduli Fang mengikuti keduanya dengan rewel di belakang.

Sebelum Ellizabeth mulai kehilangan kesabaran, pintu kamar Boboiboy terbuka dan membuat Ellizabeth membulatkan matanya dengan kagum.

Kerah dari kemeja putih yang dikenakan Boboiboy di balik _sweater _biru gelapnya menghias leher ramping sang gadis. Rok dengan lipatan rapi melindungi kaki Boboiboy hingga lututnya, sementara _stocking _putih turut menghangatkan kaki ramping sang gadis dengan sepatu hitam bermodel _Mary-Jane_ bersol _flat_ sebagai alas kakinya.

Hao merasa pakaian tersebut membuat Boboiboy seperti hendak ke sekolah khusus perempuan. Ia agak ragu telah memilihkan model pakaian seperti demikian. Namun melihat ekspresi istrinya, sang kepala keluarga begitu lega bisa mewujudkan impian Ellizabeth yang sudah lama ingin sekali melihat Boboiboy dalam busana tersebut. Sang nyonya membayangkan gadis di hadapannya adalah anaknya sendiri yang hendak ke sekolah. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menginginkan bisa melihat pemandangan tersebut nyata di hadapannya.

Malu-malu, sang gadis berdiri di hadapan ketiga anggota keluarga Lang. Wajahnya bersinar segar dengan rona merah tipis pada kedua pipinya yang _chubby._ Senyuman kecil di wajah Boboiboy membuat Hao tersenyum lebar melihat istrinya tak kuasa menahan diri dan langsung memeluk gadis yang kini berpakaian rapi pilihannya.

"Kau suka pakaian ini, sayang?"

Boboiboy bagai tak bisa bernapas, kata-katanya terbata, tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa dalam kekagumannya, "Oh, saya tak pernah sebahagia ini... Saya sangat menyukainya...! Ini, ini sungguh... Oh, astaga... Terima kasih banyak... Saya tak tahu bagaimana bisa membalasnya..."

Boboiboy menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dalam pelukan erat Ellizabeth. Ada wangi khas yang tercium dari sang nyonya. Wangi segar penuh keanggunan, namun membuat Boboiboy melayangkan ingatannya ke masa lalu.

Ia ingat jelas wangi yang tercium tiap malam seiring dengan alunan merdu menina bobokannya. Sang nyonya vampir yang penuh kasih sayang sama sekali tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dirinya memeluk anak perempuan yang telah menghangatkan hatinya sejak lama.

"Kau cantik sekali, sayang..." Ellizabeth tak sanggup menahan senyuman di wajahnya begitu melihat bibir tipis bagai kelopak bunga yang memberikan senyuman padanya menghias wajah Boboiboy yang manis. Ellizabeth mengelus lembut pipi _chubby _dan lembut Boboiboy dengan kedua tangan, tanpa bisa menahan tumpahan kasih sayangnya.

Sementara Fang terkagum ria sembari menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang Boboiboy dari tempatnya berdiri. Hao menepuk bahu istrinya sebelum Fang hilang kendali "Ayo... kita bisa berangkat sekarang... Fang, kau kembali tidur dan jangan sampai terlambat sekolah nanti malam..."

Fang kembali menggerutu. Pada akhirnya mau tak mau ia mematuhi perintah kedua orang tuanya agar tak makan sayur selama sebulan.

* * *

><p>Di depan gerbang kastil, Ellizabeth mengeratkan <em>scarf <em>pada leher Boboiboy agar gadis itu tak kedinginan dalam dinginnya pagi pedesaan London. Hao mengeratkan jasnya. Secara tiba-tiba pria tersebut membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan berubah menjadi seekor serigala besar hitam dengan mata merah menyala.

"Kalian berdua... naiklah..." suara begitu dalam dan dingin sedingin malam hari London terdengar dari serigala besar, sang kepala keluarga Lang, yang dengan tegap menapakkan kaki-kakinya sambil menolehkan kepala pada Boboiboy dan Ellizabeth.

Boboiboy berdecak kagum. Mulutnya tanpa sadar terbuka agak lama dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Ia menarik napas panjang dan tertahan dengan penuh keterkejutan. Apa yang terjadi di hadapannya bagai sihir penuh keajaiban. Tentu saja Ellizabeth tersenyum melihat gadis tersebut mematung penuh takjub. Wanita itu mengenakan jubah berwarna merah _maroon _pada tubuh Boboiboy dan membuat tudung jubah melindungi kepala sang gadis.

"Kita akan duduk di punggung suamiku... Ia akan berlari cepat menembus hutan dan lembah... Aku tak mau angin dingin membekukan dirimu, sayang..." Boboiboy tak pernah menyangka sentuhan tangan seorang vampir bisa begitu hangat terasa di kedua pipinya. Kecupan sayang di dahi Boboiboy membuat gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Ellizabeth, "Terima kasih..."

Hao merendahkan tubuhnya membiarkan Ellizabeth duduk dengan nyaman di atas punggungnya. Boboiboy belum bisa menghilangkan kekagumannya dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya tadi sampai sang nyonya menjulurkan tangan kanannya, meminta sang gadis duduk menemani dirinya di atas punggung sang serigala jejadian.

Ellizabeth memeluk pinggang Boboiboy dan mengelus kepala sang gadis yang terlindungi tudung, meyakinkan dirinya untuk santai, "Tenanglah... kita akan lekas sampai di kastil Organisasi _Night Gaze_..."

Begitu Boboiboy mengangguk kecil, Ellizabeth mengusap punggung suaminya menandakan ia bisa memulai perjalanan. Dengan sigap, sang _werewolf _melompat tajam meninggalkan kastil rumah mereka. Sementara dari jendela kamarnya, Fang hanya menghela napas kecewa karena tidak diperbolehkan ikut.

* * *

><p>Hutan, dedaunan, lembah, sungai... semua dilalui Hao dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Kaki-kakinya terus berlari menembus angin bagai pedang tajam. Pemandangan indah perbukitan serta pegunungan Inggris berlalu begitu cepat dari pandangan Boboiboy yang duduk bersama Ellizabeth di punggung sang <em>werewolf.<em>

Kecepatan Hao berlari tak bisa dibayangkan Boboiboy yang terus melindungi wajahnya dengan menunduk agar tak terkena hembusan angin yang mengarah tajam dari depan. Dingin yang menggores tajam kulit wajah sang gadis membuatnya terus berusaha mengeratkan tudung kepalanya. Ellizabeth tentu sudah terbiasa, namun ia khawatir pada gadis di pelukannya. Tak henti-hentinya sang nyonya mengelus dan membantu Boboiboy melindungi kepalanya dengan tudung dan jubah yang erat membalut tubuh Boboiboy.

Tak terasa, kini mereka sampai di gerbang besar nan tinggi sebuah kota kecil di mana kastil organisasi _Night Gaze_ berdiri kokoh.

Ellizabeth membantu Boboiboy turun dari punggung Hao begitu mereka memasuki gerbang. Hao merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi wujud manusia. Ia mengeratkan jasnya sambil mengangguk pada para penjaga gerbang yang menyambutnya dengan mengangkat topi mereka. Ellizabeth kembali mengeratkan tudung Boboiboy karena cuaca pagi Inggris nyaris tak berbeda dengan udara di malam harinya.

"Di salah satu bangunan pada kastil itulah Fang bersekolah..." Ellizabeth merangkul Boboiboy sambil menunjuk pada sebuah kastil megah. Tak kuasa Boboiboy menahan kekagumannya. Bukan hanya kastil organisasi, tapi juga keadaan kota kecil yang begitu manis dengan bangunan-bangunan klasik terawat.

Wangi roti dan kopi serta bunga-bunga segar dari para pedagang membuat perut Boboiboy berbunyi hingga Hao dan Ellizabeth bisa mendengar. Betapa malunya gadis tersebut sambil menunduk dalam dengan rona merah di wajah yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Astaga, sayang...! Maafkan aku...! Aku lupa kalau kau belum sarapan...! Seharusnya aku sadar kalau tubuhmu masih tubuh manusia biasa...!" Boboiboy menurut ketika Ellizabeth dan Hao membawanya ke sebuah kedai kecil untuk sarapan.

Kembali terlihat ekspresi bahagia penuh takjub di wajah gadis itu. Perabotan yang membuat suasana menjadi hangat dan antik menghias dari luar hingga dalam kedai. Tiap meja pelanggan yang terbuat dari kayu dilindungi taplak dengan pola garis-garis _Gingham _berwarna merah serta dihias pot kecil dengan beberapa tangkai bunga _Daisy _segar. Toples-toples berisi _cookies_, selai, rempah, dan biji-biji kopi serta daun teh berjejer rapi memenuhi rak yang berada di belakang meja kasir memanjang, didampingi gelas-gelas dan beberapa jenis minuman dalam botol-botol besar.

Beberapa jenis roti hangat yang baru keluar dari oven berjejer dan bertumpuk dalam keranjang membuat Boboiboy tak kuasa menahan laparnya. Wangi mentega menyelimuti udara di sekitar kedai.

Ellizabeth memesankan sup krim dan _beef pastry_ dengan ukuran besar untuk Boboiboy, sementara Hao memesan kopi panas. Boboiboy kembali penasaran ketika Ellizabeth memesan segelas darah pada pelayan. Malu-malu, Boboiboy bertanya dengan suara yang begitu pelan, "Darah...?"

"Oh, kota ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak kota di mana ras manusia hidup berdampingan dengan ras _halfter_... Maka tersedia fasilitas untuk _halfter_ pada banyak tempat... Semisalnya kedai ini, para vampir bisa memesan darah... kedai atau restoran yang memiliki fasilitas untuk para _halfter_ mendapatkan pengiriman darah dari hasil donor di organisasi. Jadi tentu saja dari hasil legal..." Ellizabeth tak mampu menahan senyum melihat wajah Boboiboy yang penuh dengan ekspresi takjub. Ia seperti anak kecil yang menemukan mainan baru, kisah baru yang membuatnya penasaran.

Wangi sup krim dan _pastry _di meja menggoda Boboiboy hingga ia memakannya begitu lahap. Hao merasa ia tak pernah melihat Ellizabeth tersenyum sesering itu seumur hidupnya. Sejak kedatangan Boboiboy di rumah keluarga Lang, istrinya terus menerus memasang senyuman bahagia.

Melihat remahan roti di pinggir bibir Boboiboy selalu membuat Ellizabeth mengeluarkan sisi keibuannya dengan mengelap remah tersebut menggunakan serbet. Tak urung Boboiboy tertunduk dengan rona di wajah mendapat perlakuan sedemikian rupa.

Usai menikmati hidangan, Hao membayar pesanan, dan ketiganya kembali meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju kastil utama organisasi. Boboiboy tak hentinya melihat-lihat sekeliling selama mereka berjalan. Perasaan kagum berdecak menggelitik dirinya. Jelas ada ras lain yang berjalan-jalan di sekitar dirinya meski pagi hari sekalipun. Ellizabeth yang terus menggandeng tangan Boboiboy merasa seperti memiliki seorang anak yang penasaran dengan apapun yang ia lewati. Kepolosan dan keluguan sang gadis tak henti membuat nyonya vampir ingin memeluknya.

Begitu memasuki kastil organisasi, Hao langsung mendaftarkan Boboiboy pada badan pemeriksaan untuk mendapatkan kejelasan biologis tubuhnya sekarang ini. Di ruang tunggu, ada beberapa pasien yang menunggu nama mereka dipanggil. Boboiboy duduk dengan kalem bersama kedua orang tua asuhnya. Ia melihat seorang anak yang tampaknya ras _werewolf_ yang hendak memeriksakan giginya melengking kesakitan pada ibunya yang duduk sambil menghibur sang anak. Boboiboy bisa langsung menebak ras anak tersebut karena melihat sebuah ekor menyembul dari celana sang anak juga kuping yang begitu mencolok seperti yang ia lihat pada kepala Fang juga. Selain anak dan ibu tersebut, ada beberapa _halfter _lain yang duduk di ruang tersebut.

Tak lama, nama Boboiboy dipanggil. Ellizabeth kembali merangkul Boboiboy memasuki laboratorium. Para pegawai kesehatan menyambut mereka dan mengerti akan kedatangan Hao. Boboiboy diminta untuk menggulung lengan baju agar mereka bisa mengambil contoh darah dari tubuhnya. Kemudian ia diminta untuk berganti baju dengan sehelai baju pasien agar bisa di_scan_ pada mesin _scanner _tubuh. Tak pernah ia sangka bahkan di dunia para _halfter _segala peralatan sudah dilengkapi dengan tekonologi canggih seperti layaknya di dunia ras manusia.

Setelah menjalani segala pemeriksaan, Boboiboy dan kedua orang tua asuhnya diminta untuk menunggu. Karena tahu akan menjalani proses lama, Hao dan Ellizabeth membawa Boboiboy untuk jalan-jalan di kota kecil yang mengelilingi kastil organisasi.

"Sungguh? Bo, bolehkah saya melihat-lihat?" binar di mata Boboiboy dijawab dengan anggukan dari Ellizabeth. Langkah gadis pemalu tersebut menjadi begitu ringan, seperti dipanggil oleh rasa penasaran dan takjub pada dunia barunya.

Di kota, Hao dan Ellizabeth membiarkan gadis yang berjalan di depan mereka menikmati pengalaman barunya. Segala benda aneh nan ajaib yang terpajang di etalase toko, makanan beraroma wangi, orang-orang yang berpakaian begitu khas, ras-ras lain yang tak menyembunyikan diri mereka berjalan-jalan di sekeliling para manusia dan saling menyapa, toko ramuan dan peralatan meracik, pasar, gerobak penjual bunga... di mata sang gadis segala yang ada di hadapannya begitu cantik dan menakjubkan.

"Boboiboy... kemari, sayang..."

Boboiboy mendekati Ellizabeth yang menggenggam tangan gadis tersebut. Boboiboy kebingungan melihat sejumlah uang di tangannya dari Ellizabeth "Uang ini... untuk apa?" tanyanya sopan.

"Belanjalah apa yang kau mau... kalau kurang, kau bisa bilang pada kami..."

Tentu saja jawaban sang nyonya membuat Boboiboy kaget. Buru-buru ia menggenggam kembali uang tersebut dan memberikannya pada Ellizabeth "Ti, tidak...! Saya tak bisa menerimanya...! Apa yang anda berikan sudah lebih dari apa yang...!"

Ellizabeth langsung memotong sambil menggenggam tangan Boboiboy "Sayangku... Ini untukmu... Belilah keperluan yang kau inginkan... kau akan tinggal bersama kami' kan? Kami ingin kau menggunakan uang ini..." Hao turut mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata istrinya. Sementara Boboiboy bimbang dengan uang yang berjumlah besar di tangannya.

"Saya... tak bisa..." Kalimat pendek yang tak selesai dengan nada bergetar dan pelan terucap dari bibir Boboiboy. Gadis itu menunduk dalam. Hao dan Ellizabeth justru merasa sedih melihatnya demikian.

Keduanya tahu, Boboiboy adalah anak yang amat sangat sederhana. Kesederhanaan yang membuat ia selalu menolak apa yang justru diinginkan banyak orang pada umumnya. Ellizabeth takut telah mengubah suasana hati anak asuhnya, ia buru-buru memeluk dan memberinya dompet kecil dari dalam tas jinjingnya.

"Begini saja... Uang ini kau masukkan dalam dompet ini... pakailah jika kau butuh sesuatu... Kami ingin sekali memberi uang ini untukmu, maka itu tolong jangan ditolak, ya...?" Boboiboy akhirnya tak bisa menolak karena senyuman dari sang nyonya vampir. Dompet kecil bermotif bunga _pansy _berwarna oranye kecoklatan yang diberikan Ellizabeth akhirnya ia simpan dalam saku roknya, dengan penuh kegelisahan akan jumlah uang yang diterimanya.

Uang dengan koin emas berkilauan. Siapa yang tak tergiur melihatnya?

Boboiboy justru takut menerimanya...

Hao juga merasa tak enak pada Boboiboy. Wajah gembira gadis itu berubah menjadi tertunduk kebingungan. Kepala keluarga Lang melihat arloji antik yang terikat rantai dari balik jasnya "Proses pemeriksaan akan memakan waktu lama... bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahmu dulu...?"

Boboiboy mengangkat wajahnya sedikit melihat kedua orang tua asuhnya. Ia mengangguk pelan. Ellizabeth tersenyum lebih lebar sedikit sambil merangkul bahu gadis tersebut dan membimbingnya berjalan kembali menuju kastil organisasi.

**TBC...**


	9. The Fog Gate and The Lost Forest

**Saya kembali berusaha secepat mungkin karena mau berpamitan untuk hiatus lagi ^^;**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca bahkan me-review cerita ini ^^ Semangat saya jadi muncul ketika membaca review yang lucu-lucu xD**

**Ada pertanyaan mengenai deskripsi Ellizabeth, maka saya jawab di sini saja ya ^^ ****Hao Lang, ayah Fang di sini memiliki wajah Asia (Cina) yang sangat kental. Sedangkan Ellizabeth memiliki wajah yang jelas menunjukkan ia berdarah Inggris. Maka Fang lebih banyak menurun dari ayahnya yang berwajah Asia, namun sang tuan muda memiliki fisik campuran Cina-Eropa dari orang tuanya. Semoga ini bisa menjawab ^^**

**Lalu ada pertanyaan mengenai kemunculan Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal... mari tunggu tanggal mainnya xD**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Fog Gate and The Lost Forest<strong>

Sebuah _gate _dalam kastil menunjukkan nama _'Government, Ministry, Embassy and Office'_ pada sebuah papan besar. Boboiboy dan Ellizabeth diminta oleh Hao untuk menunggu di sebuah ruangan samping kantor-kantor yang nampak sibuk. Sementara Hao memintakan ijin pada kementrian dan departemen di dalam kantor dengan mengisi data dan prosedur yang ada.

Meski penasaran, Boboiboy tak berani banyak bertanya. Ia merasa apa yang dilakukan Hao bukanlah hal yang mudah ia mengerti dan terlihat begitu penting. Namun Ellizabeth yang bisa membaca anak asuhnya bagai buku bergambar, dengan baik hati menjelaskan tanpa diminta "Kita akan menggunakan 'Gerbang Kabut' agar bisa sampai ke rumahmu di Malaysia dengan cepat... Hmm, mungkin 'Gerbang Dimensi' akan menjadi terasa lebih futuristik dibanding 'Gerbang Kabut'..."

"'Gerbang Kabut'...?"

"Disebut 'Gerbang Kabut' karena, kita akan memasuki sebuah gerbang yang melewati 'Lost Forest' yang dipenuhi kabut tebal... Jika tidak hati-hati, kita bisa tersesat..."

Wajah bingung Boboiboy amat sangat dimaklumi Ellizabeth. Maka ia melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan penuh sabar dan murah hati. Ia justru merasa senang bisa menjelaskan segalanya pada gadis yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran itu.

"'Lost Forest' adalah sebuah hutan misterius yang membatasi dunia para ras _halfter_ dengan dunia para ras manusia... tak ada yang tahu di mana hutan itu jelasnya dan tepatnya... Begitu misterius. Hutan tersebut akan membawa kita ke tempat tujuan jika kita benar-benar memikirkan ke mana tujuan kita dengan sepenuh hati. Namun, jika kita masuk dengan hati yang ragu dan penuh kebimbangan, hutan tersebut akan menyesatkan kita dan membawa kita entah ke mana... Konon tak ada yang bisa kembali lagi jika tersesat dalam kabut di 'Lost Forest'... Hanya para tetua dan orang-orang yang bekerja dalam pemerintahan dengan jabatan senior yang tahu di mana tepatnya hutan tersebut. Mereka membatasi wilayah 'Lost Forest' dengan gerbang yang akhirnya disebut dengan 'Gerbang Kabut' agar kita tak sampai nekat mendatangi hutan tersebut untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Maka itu dibutuhkan ijin agar kita mendapatkan jaminan keselamatan oleh organisasi..."

Boboiboy mengangguk dengan ekspresi kagum yang kembali terlihat di wajahnya. Ia merasa telah mendengar sebuah kisah atau dongeng penuh keajaiban, namun nyata jelas terjadi. Ellizabeth mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan menghela napas panjang dan melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali, "...dan Fang menggunakan 'Gerbang Kabut' tanpa ijin ketika ia ingin menjemput dan menyelamatkanmu dahulu... Maka itu ia mendapat hukuman..."

Hati Boboiboy tersentak. Ia tak menduga Fang nekat melakukan hal besar yang melanggar hukum hanya demi dirinya. Bahkan saat itu Boboiboy sama sekali tak mengenal sang pemuda _werewolf_. Kini ia merasa bersalah. Boboiboy menganggap dirinyalah penyebab Fang dihukum. Ellizabeth langsung menyadari ia mengucapkan hal yang membuat anak asuhnya merasa bersalah.

"Oh! Ini bukan salahmu, sayang...! Sebenarnya Fang bisa menggunakan gerbang dan menengokmu jika ia melalui proses ijin...! Hanya saja anakku itu bukan seorang yang penyabar... Ini murni kesalahan Fang hingga ia mendapatkan hukuman... Bukan salahmu sama sekali..." kecupan sayang menghampiri kening Boboiboy. Hatinya merasa lega sedikit, namun tetap ada rasa bersalah menaungi sang gadis.

Fang hanya ingin menyelamatkan dirinya. Bahkan berkat Fang kini dirinya bisa merasakan hari-hari luar biasa penuh kebahagiaan dan keajaiban. Fang telah membawanya ke dalam dunia yang baru dan mempertemukan dirinya dengan Hao dan Ellizabeth. Orang tua asuhnya yang begitu baik dan menyayangi dirinya...

Tak lama, Hao keluar dengan tiga buah gelang di tangannya. Dua yang lain ia berikan pada Boboiboy dan istrinya masing-masing satu. Sebuah gelang dari akar kayu dan beberapa helai bulu berwarna merah menyala menggantung.

"Gelang ini terbuat dari akar pohon _Brouillard_, pohon yang berasal dari 'Lost Forest'... dengan bulu _Phoenix_. Gelang ini akan membawa kita kembali kemari jika kita terpisah atau tersesat... Gelang ini bukan benda yang bisa sembarangan dibuat dan dimiliki orang lain, karena di dalam akar ini ada mantera para tetua agar kita mudah ditemukan dalam kabut 'Lost Forest' dan menarik kita kembali... Pakailah, jangan sampai terlepas, ya..." Ellizabeth mengenakan gelang tersebut pada lengan Boboiboy dan lengannya sendiri. Begitu ketiganya telah siap, seorang tua dengan tongkat berukir dan jubah hitam beraksen merah keluar dari kantor, berjalan tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, membimbing ketiganya menuju _elevator_ dan turun hingga ke lantai terbawah.

Di ruang bawah tanah, nampak sebuah ruangan besar bertembok dan berlantai batu. Tepat di tengahnya, berdiri gerbang besar yang terbuat dari balok-balok batu dengan segala aksara asing terukir. Daun pintu megah terbuat dari kayu tebal dan kokoh dengan gagangnya yang berupa gelang besar menggantung. Nampak begitu berat. Beberapa orang tua duduk di bangku yang melingkari pintu tersebut, menjaganya.

Seseorang dari mereka menghampiri Hao dan tersenyum "Baru saja Fang menghadapi kasus, kau sudah mau menggunakan gerbang lagi...?"

Hao mengangkat bahu dan membalas senyuman sang tua "Untungnya kali ini aku tak bersama anakku yang panasan itu..." tubuh tegap Hao menggeser dan memperlihatkan Boboiboy yang mungil tengah bersembunyi di balik Ellizabeth. Wajahnya kebingungan dan takut. Suasana ruang bawah tanah tersebut begitu mistis dan dingin baginya. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia temui nanti di balik gerbang tersebut.

Sang tua mengangkat alis "Siapa gadis ini...?"

Ellizabeth menjawab dengan nada akrab "Kau pasti tahu siapa yang ingin kami temui setiap saat sejak Fang kecil kembali dari dunia ras manusia' kan?"

Sang tua terdiam sesaat dan menyadari siapa anak yang malu-malu memainkan ujung _scarf_nya di hadapannya itu.

"Ini' kah anak asuhmu dari dunia ras manusia itu...? Kini ia tinggal bersama kalian...? Sejak kapan?"

"Beberapa hari lalu... kami membawanya setelah kejadian kurang mengenakkan... Saat itu sepertinya kau sedang tidak dalam _shift_ berjaga di sini..." Hao mengelus kepala Boboiboy dan memintanya maju beberapa langkah agar orang tua penjaga gerbang tersebut bisa melihatnya jelas.

Boboiboy menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengangguk tanpa kata-kata, berusaha menjaga sopan santun di hadapan para penjaga gerbang. Satu per satu dari mereka mendekat dan tersenyum memperlihatkan kerutan di wajah "Kau, Boboiboy... Sungguh terkenal di kalangan para penjaga gerbang..."

"Ketiga Keluarga Lang setiap harinya kemari untuk melewati 'Gerbang Kabut' demi menjenguk dirimu di luar sana..."

"Kau telah membuat sang putra tunggal Lang dimabuk cinta..."

"Kau yang begitu dikasihi sang vampir..."

"Kau yang begitu dijaga sang _werewolf_..."

"Syukurlah kini kalian bisa berkumpul... Berbahagialah dengan mereka, anakku..." Seorang tua yang berada di tengah mengelus kepala Boboiboy dengan lembut. Seakan tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya selama ini sebelum ia menemukan dunia penuh keajaiban tersebut.

Tersipu, Boboiboy mengangguk kecil. Ia tak pernah tahu keberadaan dirinya begitu dikenal orang-orang di dunia ajaib tersebut.

Wajah bulat Boboiboy yang mendangak menatap satu per satu para tetua penjaga gerbang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, namun kenangannya melayang rindu kepada seorang tua yang telah meninggalkannya. Seorang tua yang penuh kasih menyayanginya...

_Kakek..._

Tanpa sadar air mata menetes begitu saja mengalir di pipi sang gadis membuat orang-orang yang mengelilinginya terkejut. Terlebih sang nyonya vampir yang langsung menyentuh kedua pipi Boboiboy dan menghapus air matanya "Boboiboy!? Sayang? Ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis...!?"

"Ah, saya... oh, ma, maaf... saya tak..." terbata-bata dengan nada bergetar, kalimat Boboiboy tak diselesaikannya. Hao langsung mengerti tanpa perlu penjelasan dari gadis yang berusaha menghapus air matanya. Sebelum kekhawatiran para tetua berlanjut, Hao menarik napas dan menegakkan tubuhnya "Kami mohon bimbingan kalian agar sampai ke rumah Boboiboy... ia hendak mengunjungi makam kakeknya..."

Kelima orang tua yang mengelilingi Keluarga Lang mengangguk mengerti apa yang telah ditangisi sang gadis. Salah satu dari mereka menepuk lembut bahu Boboiboy dan memasang senyuman yang begitu hangat "Kau yang dicintai semua orang... akan ada kebahagiaan untukmu nanti... tenanglah, wahai gadis yang penuh kasih sayang..."

Begitu ajaib, kini hati Boboiboy terasa hangat membuatnya bisa memasang senyuman membalas kata-kata indah dari sang tetua.

Kelima tetua kembali ke posisi mereka masing-masing mengelilingi gerbang. Kelimanya mengangkat tongkat di tangan mereka masing-masing dan menghentakkan ke lantai batu bersamaan mengeluarkan suara yang menggema diikuti cahaya yang bersinar dari aksara-aksara pada batu gerbang. Dan akhirnya suara deritan berat pintu gerbang menggema memenuhi ruangan mengiringi terbukanya kedua daun pintu.

Begitu pintu tersebut terbuka lebar, tak ada pemandangan apa pun yang dapat dilihat Boboiboy, hanya kabut putih tebal yang menutupi apa yang ada di balik pintu tersebut.

Ellizabeth menggandeng tangan Boboiboy erat, begitu pula dengan suaminya. Ketiganya melangkah berjalan memasuki gerbang yang diselimuti kabut tebal hingga pintu gerbang tertutup kembali, meninggalkan para tetua yang berjaga mengelilingi gerbang sampai gerbang tersebut terbuka lagi menandakan Boboboy dan kedua orang tua asuhnya telah kembali.

Boboiboy berdiri penuh ketegangan diapit oleh Hao dan Ellizabeth. Sang nyonya kembali mengeratkan _scarf _Boboiboy agar gadis itu tak kedinginan.

Tak ada suara yang terdengar sama sekali kecuali kicauan burung dari jauh yang perlahan menghilang. Mata sang gadis berkeliling. Ia menyadari ada di dalam sebuah hutan lebat. Pohon-pohon tinggi bagai mengepung mereka dari segala arah. Mata Boboiboy turun menuju kakinya yang menginjak tanah, barulah ia menyadari tengah berdiri pada sebuah jalan setapak menuju entah ke mana, karena kabut tebal menghalangi pandangannya.

Tiba-tiba bulu pada gelang yang dikenakan ketiganya bercahaya perlahan bagai kunang-kunang berwarna merah. Kini cahaya tersebut lepas dari gelang, melayang dan bersatu di hadapan ketiganya, bagai lampu penerang yang akan membimbing mereka hingga tujuan.

"Boboiboy... sekarang bayangkan rumahmu... konsentrasi... jangan lepaskan apa yang telah kau gambarkan dalam benak hingga kita sampai di tujuan..."

Boboiboy menarik napas dalam dan menutup matanya, melakukan apa yang diminta Ellizabeth.

Begitu Boboiboy membayangkan rumahnya dengan begitu jelas, cahaya merah di hadapan berubah menjadi kuning terang dan mulai melayang-layang menerangi jalan setapak.

"Ayo ikuti cahaya itu..."

Ketiganya kembali melangkah menelusuri hutan lebat yang diselimuti kabut tebal mengikuti jalan setapak yang diterangi cahaya pembimbing mereka. Udara dingin dan suasana mencekam dalam hutan membuat Boboiboy ketakutan.

Ada suara-suara kecil yang menggema. Kicauan burung dan hewan-hewan lain yang terdengar begitu misterius. Berusaha memberanikan diri, mata Boboiboy melirik ke samping melihat Ellizabeth yang dengan tenang berjalan tanpa melepas rangkulannya pada Boboiboy. Mata sang gadis melirik lebih jauh memandangi apa yang ada di balik pepohonan yang mereka lewati.

Bayangan-bayangan hitam tengah mengintip dengan mata mereka yang bercahaya dalam bisu. Entah apa dan siapa mereka itu, yang pasti Boboiboy langsung kembali memandang cahaya di depan mereka dengan cepat, berusaha tak melakukan kontak mata dengan bayangan-bayangan tersebut lagi.

Hatinya semakin gelisah dan takut. Udara dingin menusuk tulang semakin terasa mencekam. Mata Boboiboy memejam erat. Hatinya tak sabar ingin cepat sampai di rumah, menghirup kembali aroma kayu rumah tua kakeknya, merasakan hangatnya udara di kota kecil tempat tinggalnya.

Cahaya di hadapan ketiganya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi warna putih dan membesar membutakan pandangan. Dan kini nampak pemandangan rumah Boboiboy dengan jelas. Bahkan sang gadis bisa merasakan kakinya tengah menginjak halaman depan rumahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai..."

Kalimat Hao membuat Boboiboy menghela napas panjang penuh lega. Tak sabar, gadis tersebut langsung menghambur menuju pintu depan dan mencari kunci yang bersembunyi di balik pot tanaman.

Namun niatnya membuka pintu terhenti ketika ia mengingat di mana dirinya dibawa paksa oleh lintah darat. Boboiboy ingat jelas meninggalkan rumah tanpa mengunci bahkan menutup pintu...

"Kamilah yang mengunci rumahmu selepas kau melarikan diri dari lintah darat beberapa hari lalu..." Hao seakan bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Boboiboy. Gadis itu nampak mengangguk kecil berterima kasih.

Kini tangannya sedikit bergetar. Boboiboy berusaha menenangkan diri membuka kunci pintu. Hatinya tak tenang penuh ketidak sabaran dan bahagia akan kerinduan pada rumah lamanya. Begitu pintu terbuka, senyuman di wajah Boboiboy perlahan menghilang, menyadari tak ada lagi yang menyambut dirinya.

Suasana rumah yang hangat dan penuh keceriaan kini berubah dingin dan sepi. Terlebih lagi dikarenakan cahaya matahari terhalangi tirai jendela tak bisa menyinari isi rumah yang gelap tanpa ada lampu yang menyala satu pun.

Kepala Boboiboy perlahan menunduk sedih.

Ellizabeth mengelus bahu Boboiboy dari belakang, membiarkan gadis itu membimbing kedua orang tua asuhnya memasuki rumah dengan perlahan.

Wajah sedih tersirat begitu mata Boboiboy melihat foto dirinya bersama sang kakek terpajang di tembok rumah. Hao dan Ellizabeth saling memandang dan kembali menatap gadis di hadapan mereka. Ellizabeth memeluk kepala Boboiboy dengan lembut hingga rambutnya menutup wajah sang gadis.

"Boboiboy... kami akan tinggalkan kau di sini sebentar, nikmati saja waktumu dengan santai... nanti kami jemput, ya, sayang...?"

Hao turut merasa bahwa Boboiboy membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Sang kepala keluarga mengangguk pada gadis dalam pelukan istrinya, meminta agar menyetujui apa yang diminta Ellizabeth. Boboiboy mengangguk kecil dan menatap sang nyonya "Apakah saya boleh mengemasi beberapa barang saya untuk dibawa nanti...?"

"Tentu boleh... Tapi tak perlu banyak-banyak, yah? Nanti Hao tak kuat membawa kita kembali ke rumah..." Candaan kecil Ellizabeth membuat senyuman kembali di wajah Boboiboy.

Selepas Hao dan Ellizabeth pergi, Boboiboy berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Hanya suara deritan kayu di tangga yang menimbulkan suara mengisi keheningan rumah.

Tak ada yang berubah selepas ia meninggalkan rumahnya dahulu. Semua nampak tetap sama di tempatnya tak bergeser sesentipun.

Diawali dengan helaan napas panjang, Boboiboy mengambil tas di dekat tempat tidurnya dan mulai membuka lemari, mengambil beberapa baju dan barang-barang penting dari lemari meja. Sebuah foto berbingkai mungil yang terpajang di atas meja juga diambilnya.

Sebelum masuk dalam tas, Boboiboy memandangi foto kedua orang tua dan kakeknya beserta dirinya sendiri ketika masih kecil. Ia ingat jelas, foto itu diambil selepas pertemuannya dengan Fang. Jemari lentik Boboiboy menghapus debu tipis pada kaca bingkai. Senyuman rindu menghias wajah manisnya.

Suara langkah kaki di lantai bawah menyadarkan lamunan sang gadis "Ah, aku pasti sudah terlalu lama mengemas barang... Aku tak boleh membuat mereka menunggu..."

"Maafkan saya! Saya akan turun!" Buru-buru Boboiboy memasukkan barang-barang lainnya yang penting ke dalam tas dan langsung membawanya menuruni tangga.

Namun orang yang ditemuinya di lantai bawah justru membuat suasana horor.

Lintah darat yang mengejarnya kembali bersama kedua kacung dengan tampang mereka yang culas.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti kembali ke rumahmu, manis..."

Suara yang membuat bulu kuduk Boboiboy merinding menggema disertai asap rokok yang mengepul. Boboiboy terdiam seribu bahasa sambil menatap ketiga pria di hadapannya dengan perasaan ngeri. Namun luka cakaran dan balutan-balutan perban pada lengan dan wajah mereka membuat sang gadis sedikit heran.

Mata pria gemuk tambun di hadapan Boboiboy menatap tas yang dibawa sang gadis. Menaikkan alis dengan sinis, sang pria mendengus, "Kau hendak kabur...? Tak kusangka kau seorang gadis pembohong yang membiarkan hutang-hutang kakekmu tak terbayar..."

"Tidak! Aku bukan akan kabur...! Tu, tunggu sebentar!" Meninggalkan tasnya di ruang depan, Boboiboy berlari menuju kamarnya kembali dan membongkar-bongkar lemari. Sebuah amplop coklat yang nyaris ia lupakan segera diremasnya dan kembali turun menemui lintah darat beserta para kacungnya.

"Ini!" Boboiboy meletakkan amplop uang di meja samping lintah darat berdiri. Tangan mungil Boboiboy merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan dompet pemberian Ellizabeth. Ia membuka dan menuangkan isinya membuat lintah darat beserta anak buahnya gelap mata akan koin-koin emas berkilauan di atas meja.

"Ini sudah cukup' kan? Hutang kakekku sudah lunas!"

Melihat koin-koin emas bertumpuk dan wujud Boboiboy yang kini terbalut manis dengan pakaian mahal membuat sang lintah darat berpikir agak lama. Seringai culas menghias.

"Gadis bodoh... kau pikir ini sudah lunas...? Kau belum membayar bunga yang terus berkembang dari hutang kakekmu..."

Boboiboy terbelalak. Napasnya terhenti. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan emosi.

* * *

><p>Agak jauh di sebuah kedai restoran dalam kota kecil tersebut, Ellizabeth tersentak. Ia bisa merasakan perubahan emosi tak stabil dari darahnya yang berada di dalam tubuh Boboiboy. Hao yang sedang membaca surat kabar mengangkat alis sembari melihat istrinya yang tiba-tiba berdiri "Elly...?"<p>

"...Boboiboy..."

**TBC...**


	10. Destiny

**Karena Boboiboy berulang tahun, maka untuk para pembaca tersayang saya berikan kado _update_ lebih cepat sedikit xD**

**Sebenarnya memang karena saya sudah ketik sejak lama dan akhirnya bisa saya _submit_ sekarang xD Wkwk**

**Ah, saya sampai lupa... mengenai kisah-kisah yang menjadi inspirasi saya membuat fanfic ini sudah saya sampaikan di _chapter_ 1, namun masih ada beberapa dari film Ghibli yang berjudul _'Kiki's Delivery Service'_ dan satu lagi yang berjudul _'From Up On Poppy Hill'_ ^^ Anime Ghibli sungguh rekomendasi saya untuk kalian yang mencari hiburan penuh imajinasi fantasi, _slice of live_, dan _romance _yang begitu halus ^^**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Destiny<strong>_

Kedua anak buah lintah darat mengobrak-abrik seisi rumah membuat Boboiboy berteriak panik memohon agar mereka berhenti. Sementara pria bagai babi yang kini hanya duduk santai pada sofa di ruang depan tengah asyik menghitung koin emas di tangannya.

"Kumohon! Hentikan! Aku akan mencari uang untuk melunasi bunga hutang kakek! Jangan rusak rumah ini...!"

Tapi tangisan sang gadis tak digubris pria berjas putih ketat menonjolkan perutnya itu. Ia malah tersenyum merendahkan gadis yang tak sanggup lagi menopang kakinya untuk berdiri.

Dengan kaki-kakinya yang tambun, lintah darat yang terus menghisap rokok tanpa berhenti kini berdiri dan berlutut di depan Boboiboy "Bajumu itu nampak mahal... kau tak mungkin tak mempunyai uang untuk membayar... kau bisa melepaskan bajumu... dan kau bisa pergi bersamaku untuk membayar semua hutang kakekmu itu..."

Boboiboy berteriak sekencang mungkin begitu tangan pria gemuk yang menjijikkan di depannya menggenggam erat lengan mungilnya.

**BRAK!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah angin kencang membuat daun pintu depan terbuka menghantam tembok dengan keras. Petir berkilat-kilat menunjukkan amarah seorang wanita dengan mata bersinar terang yang kini berdiri di depan pintu.

Rambut biru keperakan Elizabeth berkibar nyaris menutupi wajahnya. Warna mata terang berkilat penuh kemarahan sang vampir membuat lintah darat di samping Boboiboy mengkerut. Keanggunan, misteri, horor, dan kengerian bagai menjadi satu.

Lintah darat beserta anak buahnya terduduk karena terkejut dan ketakutan begitu wanita tersebut melangkah memasuki rumah dengan kemarahannya.

"Kalian... beraninya menyakiti gadis ini..." desis Elizabeth menggema di seluruh ruangan. Suara dingin bagai es yang menusuk dapat membekukan jiwa manapun.

Ketakutan, para anak buah lintah darat tersebut tak berani menantang Elizabeth yang mengeluarkan aura dingin dan seram. Kedua anak buah lintah darat tersebut hendak melarikan diri lewat pintu belakang. Naas, Hao muncul dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi, namun tangannya mengepal keras. Ia berusaha menahan amarah.

Suasana hening mencekam disertai angin yang perlahan berhenti membuat suara langkah sepatu Hao dan Elizabeth menggema, mendekati ketiga makhluk hina yang terduduk ketakutan di dekat Boboiboy.

Sementara Boboiboy meringkuk ketakutan tak bisa berdiri. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. Wajah seram Elizabeth langsung berubah penuh kekhawatiran seorang ibu. Tak sampai hati, sang vampir langsung memeluk Boboiboy yang menangis ketakutan dalam pelukannya "Sudah, sayang... kami di sini... kau aman sekarang..."

Sang lintah menyadari bahwa Boboiboy mengenal kedua orang misterius dengan pakaian mewah di tubuh mereka itu. Dan kini semua menjelaskan dari mana Boboiboy mendapatkan pakaian mewah serta koin-koin emas berkilauan. Otak sang lintah darat mulai bekerja. Ia mengumpulkan keberanian demi kekayaan yang ia inginkan "Ka, kalian ternyata mengenal gadis ini...", ucapnya penuh kesombongan yang palsu sambil berusaha berdiri.

Hao mengangkat alis dan wajahnya. Jelas terlihat ekspresi merendahkan dari sang kepala Keluarga Lang "Ya, dia anak asuh kami..."

Elizabeth tetap memasang wajah penuh amarah sambil terus memeluk kepala dan tubuh gadis kesayangannya itu. Dirinya tak rela Boboiboy disentuh oleh makhluk menjijikkan penuh hina dan kotor, bagai najis yang harus dimusnahkan dari muka bumi.

"Ooh, anak asuh kalian...? Sayang sekali... tapi gadis ini masih berhutang padaku..."

"AKU SUDAH MELUNASINYA! BUNGA HUTANG ITU KAU BUAT-BUAT! KAU PEMBOHONG!" tak kuasa lagi Boboiboy menahan amarahnya. Emosinya meluap dengan teriakan dan tangisan. Elizabeth berusaha menenangkan Boboiboy dan memeluknya lebih erat.

Hao terdiam tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi di wajahnya yang dingin "Berapa jumlah hutang gadis ini padamu...?"

"Hmph, aku tak yakin kau bisa membayarnya..." Dari balik jas putihnya, lintah darat tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah map, "Surat kepemilikan tanah rumah ini telah ia berikan padaku sebagai jaminan, dan ia masih berhutang delapan juta..."

Boboiboy kembali terbelalak "PEMBOHONG! TIDAK MUNGKIN SEBESAR ITU! KAU BENAR-BENAR LINTAH DARAT!"

Elizabeth kembali berusaha menenangkan Boboiboy. Sebenarnya wanita itu juga ingin sekali menghabisi lintah darat beserta anak buahnya yang kini tersenyum-senyum culas dengan pengecutnya, seperti apa yang telah dilakukan Fang pada mereka. Melihat luka-luka cakar dan balutan perban di tubuh mereka jelas Fang masih berusaha menahan diri menyiksa mereka dahulu. Kalau tidak, pasti mereka sudah kehilangan nyawa. Elizabeth berusaha menahan diri karena peraturan dari kementrian akan hukum yang berlaku.

Hao menghela napas sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jasnya dan melemparkan segepok uang pada lintah darat membuat babi serta kedua tikus tersebut terkagum-kagum berbinar melihat uang yang mereka terima.

"Dua puluh juta... Sekaligus untuk mengambil kepemilikan tanah ini kembali... itu cukup' kan?"

Sang lintah darat mengangguk senang. Air liurnya mengalir penuh nafsu menghitung lembaran uang di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bawa anak ini. Dia milik kami sekarang... jadi kau tak boleh mengganggunya lagi..." Hao berbicara dengan nada tenang sambil merangkul Boboiboy yang telah berhasil mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk berdiri dibantu Elizabeth yang tak melepaskan pelukannya. Boboiboy terkejut bukan main melihat jumlah uang yang diberikan Hao dengan mudahnya pada lintah darat rakus tersebut.

"Boleh aku minta kembali surat-surat kepemilikan tanah itu...?" tanya Hao santai. Dengan segera sang lintah darat menuruti sang kepala Keluarga Lang penuh hormat. Hao memberikan map beserta surat-surat tersebut pada Boboiboy.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang... dan tidak menginjakkan kakimu di tempat ini untuk selamanya..." lanjut Hao dan disetujui sang lintah darat dengan segera pergi dari situ beserta anak buahnya.

Boboiboy terdiam dalam pelukan Elizabeth. Kini ia merasa begitu berhutang nyawa pada Keluarga Lang. Namun Hao dan Elizabeth dengan tenangnya kembali membimbing gadis itu keluar rumah sambil membawakan tas berisi barang-barang Boboiboy.

"Ru, rumah ini... sudah menjadi milik Anda...", tutur Boboiboy pelan sembari menyodorkan map yang dipegangnya pada Hao dengan perlahan. Hao menatap gadis itu dalam dan tersenyum "Apa arti nilai jual beli tanah dengan sebuah nyawa yang kau selamatkan lima tahun lalu...? Ini milikmu, Boboiboy... Aku menolak menerima kepemilikan tanah ini..."

Boboiboy kembali tak mengerti akan situasinya. Hao dan Elizabeth telah berulang kali menyelamatkan nyawanya, bahkan memberinya segala rasa aman, kehangatan, dan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan seumur hidup. Terlebih lagi...

_Dua puluh juta... Bukan jumlah yang sedikit..._

Belum sempat mereka melangkah keluar halaman, sebuah mobil mungil berhenti di depan pagar dan seorang pria keluar menghampiri Boboiboy dengan buru-buru "Boboiboy!"

"Pa, pak lurah...?"

"Astaga...! Aku mendapat kabar dari seorang teman yang lewat sini bahwa kau telah kembali! Aku sungguh khawatir kau menghilang begitu saja setelah pemakaman kakekmu! Ooh...! Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa...! Apa lintah darat itu mengejarmu lagi!?"

Boboiboy menenangkan pria separuh baya di hadapannya yang tampak kesal dan khawatir secara bersamaan "Aku baik-baik saja... terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku..."

Memandangi map di tangannya, Boboiboy berpikir sambil kemudian memeluk map tersebut, "Pak lurah... aku ada permintaan..."

Setelah kembali tenang, pak lurah kembali menatap Boboiboy "Apa itu? Apa saja permintaanmu akan kuusahakan! Aku sudah berjanji pada kakekmu sahabatku sejak lama untuk mengurusmu...!"

Boboiboy tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah map berisi surat-surat. Kebingungan, pak lurah menerimanya.

"Itu surat-surat kepemilikan tanah... Aku ingin memberikannya padamu... Aku dengar panti asuhan membutuhkan tempat baru, semoga rumah beserta seisinya ini bisa meringankan beban... Aku tak akan tinggal di sini lagi..."

Pak lurah terdiam beribu bahasa. Ia tak mengerti permintaan gadis di hadapannya. Pria tersebut tergagap dan kebingungan "A, apa... kenapa? Kau akan tinggal di mana...!?"

"Ia akan tinggal dengan kami..."

Pak Lurah baru menyadari dua orang asing berwajah Asia kental dan wanita Eropa di belakang Boboiboy. Sang pria semakin bingung melihat dua orang yang nampak begitu terhormat itu.

"Anak kami adalah teman dari Boboiboy dan kami akan mengasuhnya, membawanya ke Inggris, rumah kami..."

Dengan bahasa Melayu yang fasih, kalimat dari Hao tentu dapat dimengerti Pak Lurah. Tapi yang membuatnya begitu terkejut adalah rencana kepergian Boboiboy yang mendadak. Pak Lurah bergantian menatap Boboiboy dan kedua orang tua asuh gadis tersebut, meyakinkan bahwa dirinya tak salah dengar. Boboiboy mengangguk kecil mengiyakan kalimat Hao.

"Aku begitu menyukai lingkungan rumahku dan semua orang-orang di sini... Namun aku tak mau merepotkan siapapun di sini... Maka itu, titipkan salamku pada yang lain... Aku akan merindukan semua orang..."

Pak Lurah tak sanggup menahan air matanya. Ia memeluk gadis yang sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri "Kami semua akan kehilangan kau, Boboiboy... Jaga dirimu baik-baik... Dan aku akan melaksakan amanatmu untuk merawat rumah ini sebagai panti asuhan..."

Setelah melepas pelukannya, Pak Lurah menarik napas panjang dan menghadap pada Hao dan Elizabeth "Aku titip anak ini... tolong jaga dia baik-baik..."

Hao dan Elizabeth tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

* * *

><p>Ditemani Pak Lurah, mereka mengunjungi makam kakek Boboiboy dan menyempatkan diri berziarah membawa bunga. Hao dan Elizabeth membiarkan Boboiboy duduk di depan makam kakeknya.<p>

Hao serta Elizabeth tengah mengobrol dengan Pak Lurah menggunakan nada yang begitu pelan agar tak terdengar Boboiboy yang masih duduk sambil menyematkan kedua tangan di depan makam kakeknya.

"...sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, ia diasuh kakeknya... namun karena usianya yang sudah tua, tentu kakek Boboiboy sakit-sakitan... anak itu berjuang menjadi tulang punggung dengan bekerja keras... kakeknya sendiri telah berhutang banyak pada lintah darat demi menghidupi diri dan cucunya... Kami seluruh warga berusaha membantu, namun terus ditolak oleh Boboiboy... Bahkan ia menolak keinginan kami membantu dengan mengumpulkan uang untuk melunasi segala hutangnya... Ia gadis yang baik, selalu menolong dan ramah pada semua orang... Begitu banyak orang yang menyayanginya... Jujur saja, aku terkejut ia mau ikut dengan kalian sebagai anak asuh... karena ia terus menerus menolak keinginanku untuk mengasuhnya..."

Hao dan Elizabeth terdiam. Hati sang nyonya begitu sedih mendengar kisah tersebut. Tak sampai hati ia membiarkan gadis kesayangannya terus menerus bekerja keras.

Begitu Boboiboy selesai berpamitan di depan makam kakeknya, ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati ketiga orang dewasa yang agak jauh darinya. Di depan gerbang pemakaman Hao berjabat tangan dengan Pak Lurah untuk mengakhiri pertemuan mereka.

"Main-mainlah kemari kalau kau sempat, Boboiboy..." Sang gadis tersenyum mengangguk dan memeluk pria sahabat kakeknya sekali lagi sebagai perpisahan.

* * *

><p>Begitu mobil Pak Lurah menjauh hingga tak terlihat, Hao dan Elizabeth merangkul Boboiboy mengajaknya menuju sebuah gang yang sepi dekat situ. Tentu saja sang gadis heran dan bingung bagaimana mereka akan kembali.<p>

Elizabeth menggenggam tangan Boboiboy yang mengenakan gelang "Sekarang bayangkan 'Lost Forest' sambil menyentuh gelang ini dan memejamkan matamu... Kita akan kembali ke sana bersama-sama..." Boboiboy menuruti kata-kata Elizabeth.

Begitu memejamkan mata dan membayangkan pemandangan hutan 'Lost Forest' yang penuh kabut dan horor, tiba-tiba terasa ada angin kencang bertiup dan kembali tenang. Boboiboy membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berserta Hao dan Elizabeth kembali berdiri di jalan setapak 'Lost Forest'. Namun kini jelas di hadapan mereka berdiri gerbang besar yang menjadi pintu masuk mereka sebelumnya.

Begitu Hao mendorong pintu tersebut, pemandangan ruang bawah tanah serta para tetua yang menyambut mereka membuat Boboiboy merasa lega tak perlu berjalan dengan perasaan mencekam di hutan seperti sebelumnya.

"Selamat datang kembali..." suara hangat sang tetua disambut senyuman dari Elizabeth. Seorang tetua melihat tas yang dibawa Boboiboy "Oh, kau sudah membawa barang-barangmu untuk tinggal bersama mereka...? Apa kau berencana untuk tinggal dengan Keluarga Lang selamanya...?"

Anggukan dari Boboiboy membuat Elizabeth senang. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan di wajahnya, tahu Boboiboy akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka. Sebuah elusan di rambut Boboiboy dari sang tetua diiringi tawa terkekeh dari tetua yang lain, "Kedatanganmu jelas membuat Elizabeth begitu senang, nak..."

Tak disangka, tiba-tiba Boboiboy memeluk erat sang tetua yang baru saja mengelus lembut kepalanya. Para orang tua yang berada di situ tak kalah terkejut dengan tetua yang tertahan napasnya menerima pelukan erat dari sang gadis.

"Terima kasih... telah mengijinkanku pulang dengan gerbang ini..." isak tangis terdengar pelan dari gadis yang membenamkan wajahnya pada jubah tetua "Sungguh ini tak ternilai bagiku..."

Sang tetua tak sanggup menahan air matanya. Belum pernah ada yang berterimakasih sedemikian rupa pada para tetua di situ. Kembali ia mengelus lembut gadis mungil yang menangis di dadanya dengan penuh sayang "Kau layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan setelah mengalami apa yang telah terjadi... Doa kami para tetua akan selalu menyertaimu, nak..."

Boboiboy melepaskan pelukannya dan bergantian memeluk para tetua lain yang menyambutnya penuh haru dan bahagia. Mereka tak sanggup menahan senyum melihat kepolosan sang gadis.

Dalam beberapa menit pertemuan mereka, para tetua sudah jatuh hati menganggap Boboiboy sebagai cucu mereka sendiri.

Elizabeth turut tak sanggup menahan air mata harunya dalam rangkulan sang suami. Tak lama kemudian mereka berpamitan, dengan janji dari Boboiboy akan mengunjungi mereka kembali. Sayang, untuk menuju ruang bawah tanah tersebut dibutuhkan ijin yang ketat. Namun Hao berjanji akan menyampaikan salam Boboiboy jika ia akan menggunakan 'Gerbang Kabut' lagi.

Melihat jam sakunya, Hao baru sadar mereka bisa melanjutkan jadwal mereka kembali ke_ Hospital and_ _Service_ untuk mendapatkan hasil pemeriksaan Boboiboy. Namun apa yang Hao dan Elizabeth dapatkan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka pikir sebelumnya...

* * *

><p>Seorang dokter yang jelas merupakan ras <em>halfter<em> dengan pakaian lab putih duduk dalam ruangan kantor yang dipenuhi segala alat kedokteran, berhadapan dengan Elizabeth dan Hao, juga Boboiboy yang duduk di antara keduanya.

"Kasus Boboiboy berbeda dengan para _halfter _yang mendapatkan kekuatan mereka karena hasil perkawinan dua ras, manusia dan _halfter_... Secara biologis, tubuh Boboiboy adalah tubuh manusia, namun darah vampir mengalir dalam tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba... Seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya tak berubah, hanya darahnya saja yang membuat dirinya berubah sebagian... Dengan kata lain, ia tetap manusia, namun tanpa kemampuan vampir..."

_Tanpa kemampuan vampir..._

Hao dan Elizabeth berpandangan. Sang dokter mengambil sebuah gelas berisi darah segar dan memberikannya pada Boboiboy "Coba minum ini... Seperti yang kau tahu, kau butuh memerintahkan otakmu untuk percaya bahwa darah ini enak untuk diminum, layaknya vampir yang butuh darah... Bayangkan hal demikian..."

Boboiboy menuruti kata-kata sang dokter. Ia memejamkan mata dan menganggap dirinya vampir murni yang meminum darah segar. Begitu bibirnya menyentuh ujung gelas dan meneguk darah yang ada di gelas, gadis tersebut langsung kembali memuntahkannya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Elizabeth panik mengelap darah yang dimuntahkan Boboiboy. Hao dan dokter turut membantu gadis tersebut menenangkan diri.

Tubuhnya jelas menolak meski ia telah memerintah otaknya untuk menerima.

"Ini yang saya takutkan... Tubuh Boboiboy menolak darah... sementara darah adalah suplemen para vampir untuk bertahan hidup..."

"A, apa yang terjadi jika Boboiboy terus menolak darah...?" tutur Elizabeth tak tenang.

Sang dokter menunduk dan menghela napas menghadapi Hao yang memaksanya untuk berkata jujur "Sel-sel darah vampir dalam tubuhnya akan mati perlahan, dan tubuh Boboiboy akan melemah hingga terjadi kelumpuhan... karena seharusnya gadis ini sudah menemui ajalnya sebelum Anda memberikan darah dalam tubuhnya... Maka, itulah yang akan terjadi... kematian perlahan..."

Bagai tersambar petir, napas Elizabeth tertahan. Ia langsung memeluk gadis kesayangannya. Sementara Boboiboy hanya bisa membisu menghadapi kenyataan.

Ia tahu seharusnya ia sudah mati...

Ia tahu seharusnya ia tak melawan takdir...

Tapi ia merasa bukan sekaranglah saatnya untuk menerima takdir begitu saja...

Kini ia merasa banyak berhutang pada Keluarga Lang. Boboiboy mulai menolak kenyataan yang pasti bahwa ia harus menemui ajalnya perlahan dan ditentukan oleh waktu yang transparan.

"Mawar..."

Hao dan Elizabeth sedikit terkejut dan heran mendengar nama bunga yang dibisikkan Boboiboy "Saya... menemukan diri saya begitu menikmati rasa manis pada bunga mawar... saya memakannya... Apa itu juga merupakan salah satu perubahan dalam diri saya karena darah vampir yang mengalir...?"

Sang dokter terkesima mendengarnya. Ia membuka-buka buku tebal yang berada dalam rak buku dekat meja kerjanya "Saya tak menyangka kau bisa memakan mawar..."

Sebuah halaman menunjukkan tulisan-tulisan serta grafik bunga mawar "...Mawar adalah bunga yang memiliki kandungan-kandungan yang dapat membantu agar darah vampir tetap aktif... bisa dibilang sebagai pengganti darah bagi para vampir yang kesulitan menemukan darah. Saya amat sangat menyarankan agar kau mengkonsumsi mawar setiap harinya, disertai daging merah segar, jika daging mentah tak bisa kau makan, maka panggang setengah matang... lalu jus tomat sebagai tambahan..."

Begitu lega luar biasa sang nyonya vampir mendengar resep yang diberikan sang dokter. Hao menjabat tangan dokter begitu mereka mengakhiri pertemuan dan akan melanjutkan jadwal mereka kembali untuk mendaftarkan Boboiboy dalam kependudukan.

Kembali, mereka menemukan masalah dalam proses...

* * *

><p>Seorang... atau seekor burung hantu berukuran besar, lengkap dengan dasi dan jubah yang menutupi tubuh serta sayapnya berdiri di balik sebuah meja besar yang mengelilingi ruangan, lengkap dengan segala kertas dan buku yang bertumpuk memenuhi ruangan.<p>

"Status Boboiboy tidak jelas dalam surat hasil pemeriksaan ini, Hao Lang... Aku tak bisa mendaftarkannya sebagai ras manusia asli atau ras _halfer_... Bahkan para _halfter _yang memiliki orang tua dengan ras campuran dapat dengan jelas ditentukan apa ras mereka... Namun kasus ini langka... Boboiboy adalah manusia dengan darah vampir, tanpa kemampuan vampir dalam dirinya... Entah apa yang harus kita sebut..." Burung Hantu raksasa dengan suara penuh wibawa tersebut menggeleng bingung.

Hao dan Elizabeth kembali berpandangan. Boboiboy mulai merasa resah mengenai status dirinya. Ia bagai kehilangan jati diri di dunia baru yang begitu menakjubkan tersebut.

"Maaf, nak... ini sungguh kasus yang tak pernah kutemukan sebelumnya dalam ratusan tahun..." Burung Hantu tersebut menghela napas tak bermaksud melukai perasaan gadis yang berdiri di antara kedua orang tua asuhnya.

Hao maju beberapa langkah mengeluarkan suaranya, "Tapi Yang Mulia... Boboiboy telah mengetahui keberadaan dunia kita ini... Kita tak bisa membiarkannya hidup di antara ras manusia yang tak tahu menahu mengenai dunia ini... Setidaknya ijinkan ia tinggal bersama keluargaku dengan ijin tertulis..."

Burung Hantu yang penuh kebijaksanaan kini berpikir. Benar apa yang dikatakan Hao. Maka ia membuka lembaran baru pada buku tebal di sampingnya dan mulai menulis sesuatu dengan sehelai bulu yang mencuat dari balik jubah hijau tuanya.

"Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti... apakah status ras-mu akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, anakku... tapi biarkan Burung Hantu tua ini membicarakan pada para dewan perwakilan segala ras agar ada keputusan bulat..."

Hao dan Elizabeth berterima kasih. Boboiboy membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh hormat berterima kasih pada sang Burung Hantu.

Sayap-sayap besar mengembang dan mengepak membuat kertas-kertas berterbangan begitu Burung Hantu tersebut melompat keluar dari balik meja. Cakar-cakar besarnya menyentuh lantai, berdiri tegap di samping Boboiboy dan kedua orang tua asuhnya, mengantar ketiganya menuju pintu keluar.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai dunia yang dipenuhi keanehan ini, anakku?" tanya sang Burung Hantu.

"Sungguh luar biasa... Bagai mimpi dan keajaiban yang keluar dari buku dongeng menjadi nyata...!"

Burung Hantu tersebut terkekeh kecil "Kau menyukai dunia ini...?"

"Oh, sangat, Yang Mulia..."

Gelak tawa yang terdengar ramah dari Burung Hantu bijaksana tersebut membuat hati gelisah Boboiboy menjadi lebih ringan "Selamat datang di duniamu yang baru, nak... Ada banyak yang harus kau pelajari dan patuhi... Terlebih mengenai keberadaan dunia yang penuh rahasia ini..."

Boboiboy mengangguk tegas.

* * *

><p>Di luar kastil organisasi, Boboiboy yang kelelahan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menahan diri akan keinginannya menjelajahi kota yang manis dalam tembok yang mengelilingi kastil organisasi tersebut. Terlebih jam pagi seharusnya adalah jam istirahat Hao dan Elizabeth. Boboiboy tak mau merepotkan orang-orang yang telah berjasa baginya itu, maka ia meminta untuk pulang kembali ke kastil Keluarga Lang dengan sopan pada Hao.<p>

Perjalanan menembus angin di punggung Hao membuat Boboiboy sedikit lebih tenang. Ia merasa hembusan angin kencang seiring lompatan Hao yang tajam bagai membawa semua kesedihan dalam dirinya entah ke mana.

Ia telah siap menjalani hidupnya yang baru bersama Keluarga Lang yang kini mengasuhnya.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang kastil, Hao kembali mengubah wujudnya. Elizabeth membuka gerbang, diikuti Boboiboy yang masuk setelah Hao.

Elizabeth membantu Boboiboy yang membawa tas di tangannya dengan membukakan pintu depan agar gadis itu masuk dengan mudah "Maaf ya... kau jadi tidak sempat belanja..."

Boboiboy langsung terkejut mengingat bahwa uang jajan yang diberikan Elizabeth ia berikan pada lintah darat sebelumnya. Buru-buru Boboiboy meminta maaf dan menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan. Padahal uang berjumlah banyak itu diberikan Elizabeth untuknya "Sa, saya akan menggantinya nanti...! Maafkan saya...! Saya akan mengganti uang yang telah anda berikan sebagai ganti hutang-hutang kakek saya!"

"Oh sudahlah, sayang... tak apa-apa... Tak perlu kau pikirkan... Uang itu tak seberapa dibanding keselamatanmu..." untuk kesekian kalinya Elizabeth memeluk erat penuh sayang gadis berambut pendek tersebut.

"Saya... sungguh berterima kasih atas apa yang Anda berdua lakukan untuk saya... Saya akan membalas kebaikan Anda... saya janji..."

Tutur kata Boboiboy yang lembut penuh kesungguhan menghanyutkan hati Elizabeth dan Hao. Keduanya tak menganggap serius kata-kata gadis tersebut. Elizabeth hanya tersenyum dan mencium kening Boboiboy.

Elizabeth kembali mengantar Boboiboy menuju kamarnya di ujung lorong lantai dua. Hao melepas jas sembari menuju ke kamar Fang untuk menengok anaknya yang akhirnya tertidur pulas setelah dipaksa menuruti kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak ikut mereka ke kota pada jam istirahat sang pemuda _werewolf_.

Selama perjalanan menelusuri lorong kastil, Boboiboy bertanya-tanya dan memberanikan diri mengutarakan keheranannya itu "Ma, maaf... tapi... apa tak ada pembantu yang membantu Anda mengurus kastil sebesar ini...?"

Elizabeth memandang heran Boboiboy sambil tetap berjalan "Oh, pasti karena beberapa tempat berdebu, yah...?" senyumnya. Boboiboy buru-buru menggeleng. Justru keadaan kastil yang lumayan terawat itu membuatnya bingung. Hanya ada tiga anggota keluarga yang menghuni, namun kastil tersebut nampak lumayan terawat.

"Seperti yang kau tahu... aku bisa menggerakkan benda sesuai keinginanku... tapi tetap saja aku harus menggunakan tenaga dan itu bisa sangat melelahkan... makanya aku jarang membersihkan kastil ini... Tapi aku kurang suka adanya orang asing yang tak kukenal berkeliling di kastil ini... Maka aku tak pernah memperkerjakan orang..." Elizabeth tersipu sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya sedikit, meledek diri sendiri.

Dalam benak Boboiboy mulai muncul suatu ide...

Ia mulai menyadari ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membalas kebaikan Keluarga Lang pada dirinya...

Begitu Elizabeth meninggalkan Boboiboy untuk beristirahat di kamarnya, tubuh sang gadis langsung ambruk karena lelah di atas tempat tidur yang empuk. Matanya berkeliling melihat langit-langit dan seisi ruangan penuh kemewahan itu.

Perlahan mata lelahnya menutup seiring tubuhnya turut santai.

Satu hari penuh kisah yang mencampur adukkan perasaan, sungguh luar biasa pengalaman sang gadis tanpa ras.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	11. A Dinner with Lang Family

**Wow! Ternyata saya bisa _update_ lebih cepat dari yang saya bayangkan ^^**

**Salam kenal untuk teman-teman yang baru membaca fanfic saya ini ^^**

**Kalian akan membaca sebuah kisah fantasi yang sangat feminin xD Jadi jangan berharap adanya pertarungan yang begitu seru di kisah ini ^^**

**Thanks ^^ And please enjoy yourself...**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>A Dinner with Lang Family<span>_**

Dalam gelap, mata Boboiboy terbuka perlahan, mendapati hari telah malam dan lampu di kamarnya belum nyala. Berusaha mengingat apa yang membuatnya lelah hingga tertidur sampai malam, Boboiboy perlahan berjalan dalam gelap untuk menyalakan lampu kamar.

Ia ingat seharian penuh ia mengalami pengalaman yang luar biasa dan bertemu orang-orang baru yang telah banyak membantunya.

_Gerbang Kabut... para tetua... Lintah darat yang kembali membuatnya takut... Hao dan Elizabeth yang telah menyelamatkannya untuk kesekian kali... Burung Hantu raksasa..._

"Oh, astaga... hari ini benar-benar luar biasa..." desahnya sambil terduduk kembali di pinggir tempat tidur.

Mendengar suara-suara dari luar pintu kamar membuat Boboiboy membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan berjalan mengikuti sumber suara yang ia ketahui suara milik Elizabeth. Di ruang makan nampak terjadi perdebatan lagi antara ibu dan anak.

"Sehariiiii sajaaaa...!"

"Tidak, Fang...! Kau tak boleh membolos...!"

"Aaaah, kalian sudah seharian dengan Boboiboy...! Giliranku kapaaaan? Dia kan calon pengantinkuuuu!" rajukan Fang tak digubris ayahnya. Sementara Elizabeth meneruskan makan yang menjadi sarapannya.

Boboiboy perlahan mengintip dari balik pintu ruang makan yang terbuka lebar.

Fang langsung menegakkan telinga mendengar suara yang amat sangat kecil yang ditimbulkan pergesekan tangan Boboiboy pada tembok. Hidung Fang mengendus aroma gadis kesayangannya yang bersembunyi malu-malu.

"Boboiboy!" tanpa ragu Fang melompat meninggalkan bangkunya. Sementara Boboiboy terkejut bukan main dalam waktu singkat Fang ada di hadapannya. Sangat dekat. Bahkan tiba-tiba memeluknya erat "Aku kangen sekali! Kau baik-baik saja? Ayo makan bersama!"

Boboiboy panik dan begitu malu berada dalam pelukan seorang tampan bak pangeran yang... mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dengan senang...? Boboiboy bersumpah ia melihat ekor dari balik celana Fang. Meski tampak aneh tapi gadis tersebut merasa keajaiban di dunia tersebut belum selesai. Kuping yang menjadi khas di kepala Fang juga membuat sang gadis berdecak kagum.

"Fang... sudah berapa kali ibu bilang... Jangan mengejutkannya..." Elizabeth menarik kerah Fang agar anaknya menjauh dari gadis yang meringkuk malu di dekat daun pintu.

"Selamat malam, sayang... Kau pasti lapar... Ayo, makan bersama...!" ujar Elizabeth girang sambil menggeserkan bangku untuk Boboiboy duduk. Fang mulai memohon agar bisa duduk di sebelah Boboiboy. Karena bosan mendengar rajukan Fang setiap harinya, kali ini Elizabeth mengijinkan.

Boboiboy duduk malu-malu di samping Fang. Terlebih Fang terus-terusan memandanginya hingga membuat sebal ibundanya sendiri. Muncul ide absurd untuk mencolok mata Fang dengan garpu di sampingnya, namun Hao yang tahu pikiran istrinya langsung mengambil garpu dari samping sang nyonya.

Ada daging setengah matang serta jus tomat di atas piring mewah serta perangkat mahal di hadapan Boboiboy. Seperti dalam restoran berbintang yang biasa ada di majalah-majalah dengan artikel yang memuji betapa mewahnya tempat-tempat tersebut.

"Ini ibuku yang memasak, kalau tak enak buang saja tak apa-ap..."

**BLETAK!**

Boboiboy nyaris menjerit melihat Fang terhempas karena lemparan vas kaca mahal yang kokoh melayang-layang. Sementara Elizabeth memasang topeng manis penuh kemurkaan pada Fang di baliknya "Semoga sesuai dengan seleramu, sayang..."

Hao hanya bisa memijit keningnya melihat tingkah istri dan anaknya yang tak peduli akan keberadaan Boboiboy di situ, mereka tetap giat melakukan perdebatan dan percek-cokan dengan segala macam alasan.

Hao tersenyum kecil pada Boboiboy memintanya memaklumi suasana ramai yang ditimbulkan perdebatan Elizabeth dan Fang, yang kembali kisruh karena masalah rasa masakan. Elizabeth memang mengakui ia tak bisa masak seperti layaknya ibu rumah tangga. Sementara Fang selalu ribut soal rasa.

Bayangkan saja, selama belasan tahun Fang terbiasa dengan masakan ibunya, sekali waktu ia diajak makan di sebuah restoran oleh orang tuanya dan menemukan bahwa ada masakan yang begitu nikmat selain masakan ibunya. Elizabeth tak menyesal pernah mengajaknya ke restoran, karena terkadang Fang pada akhirnya mencoba masak sendiri di dapur dan tidak merepotkan ibunya. Sayang, justru percobaan masak Fang berujung membuat racun yang bisa membunuh lalat yang terbang di atas masakan hasil karya Fang. Sejak itu ia menyerah untuk mencoba memasak sendiri dan menerima masakan ibunda apa adanya... dengan omelan sana-sini.

Hao sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan masakan istrinya sejak masih muda dulu. Maka ia tak banyak protes atau terang-terangan meledek seperti Fang yang terlalu jujur pada ibunya.

Boboiboy berusaha membiasakan diri dengan suasana ramai Fang dan ibunya di ruang makan. Dengan kalem ia memotong daging dan mengunyahnya dalam mulut tanpa bersuara. Memang bagi sang gadis rasa masakan Elizabeth tak begitu terasa ada bumbu ataupun tambahan lain. Begitu 'polos'. Tapi karena perut yang lapar dan menjaga kesopanan, Boboiboy menghabiskan makanannya, bahkan sebelum Fang dan ibunya menyelesaikan perdebatan mereka.

"Bagaimana...?" tanya Hao pelan. Boboiboy tersenyum kecil "Bagi saya bisa menikmati makan bersama dengan suasana hangat seperti ini begitu terasa nikmat..."

Elizabeth dan Fang menghentikan pertengkaran mereka begitu mendengar kata-kata polos Boboiboy. Memang, ketiga Keluarga Lang selalu menemui sang gadis makan sendirian tanpa ditemani sang kakek yang selalu terbaring karena sakit, atau makan sendirian pada jam istirahat ketika ia bekerja di sana-sini pada saat mereka mengawasi Boboiboy dari jauh dahulu.

Hao tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju bangku sang gadis, mengelus lembut kepalanya "Terima kasih telah menemani kami makan bersama di sini..."

Boboiboy menggeleng kecil, "Terima kasih telah mengijinkan saya menikmati waktu yang luar biasa seperti ini... Dan terima kasih atas makanan yang tersaji indah ini..."

Elizabeth kembali tak bisa menahan harunya lalu berhambur memeluk Boboiboy, mendorong Fang yang turut hendak memeluk gadis pujaannya. Fang menggerutu kesal dari pinggir meja makan pada sang ibu yang menyerobot pelukan mesranya.

* * *

><p>Begitu makan malam sekaligus sarapan bagi ketiga Keluarga Lang selesai, Boboiboy meminta agar dirinya yang mencuci piring.<p>

"Ijinkan saya mencuci piring-piring ini... Jadi saya bisa tahu letak dapur dan segala perabot agar mudah membantu Anda..." permohonan Boboiboy sama sekali tak bisa ditolak Elizabeth. Terlebih karena sang gadis memasang ekspresi begitu memohon dan manis pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Maaf, apa Anda punya celemek yang boleh saya gunakan...?" tanya Boboiboy kembali dengan sopan sebelum ia mencuci piring. Enggan rasanya ia mengotori pakaian indah yang dikenakannya. Pakaian-pakaian yang diberikan Elizabeth dan Hao begitu mewah dan mahal. Tak sampai hati Boboiboy mengenakannya untuk bekerja.

"Hmm, celemek, ya... karena aku selalu menggunakan kekuatanku jadi tak pernah menggunakannya... hmm, sebentar..." Jari telunjuk sang nyonya menyentuh pipi, berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Elizabeth teringat akan lemari yang sudah lama terkunci di loteng kastil. Boboiboy mengikuti sang nyonya yang membawa lampu di tangannya untuk menerangi tangga kastil menuju loteng. Lorong panjang tinggi nan gelap membuat Boboiboy berhati-hati dalam melangkah di tiap anak tangga batu menuju bagian teratas kastil Keluarga Lang.

Sesampainya di atas, ada pintu kayu yang nampak sudah berusia begitu tua. Elizabeth membuka pintu tersebut dengan salah satu kunci yang menggantung bersama kunci-kunci lain pada sebuah gelang yang dibawanya.

"Ini adalah loteng dan juga berfungsi sebagai gudang untuk menyimpan barang-barang... Semua barang tua dan tak terpakai banyak kami simpan di sini... Hati-hati melangkah, sayang... Loteng ini sangat berantakan dan berdebu..." Elizabeth menggandeng Boboiboy masuk dengan perlahan.

Lampu yang dibawa sang nyonya diletakkan di atas meja tua dekat pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Ada begitu banyak antik menjadi penunggu loteng. Nyaris semuanya tak tersentuh cahaya lagi. Bahkan jendela loteng tertutup kain yang tak pernah terbuka. Ada rak besar dengan buku-buku tua berjejer. Entah buku apa saja itu. Lemari-lemari besar berdiri terkunci. Mesin jahit tua dan beberapa peti serta keranjang-keranjang bersandar pada dinding dingin. Mainan anak-anak yang tak pernah tersentuh terselimuti debu di kotak besar samping lemari.

Elizabeth membuka salah satu lemari dan mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya.

Boboiboy melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Meski gelap namun jelas terlihat banyak baju-baju manis berjejer tergantung rapi dalam lemari. Bahkan ada gulungan-gulungan kain berbahan bagus yang berjejer. Tanpa sadar dari mulut Boboiboy mengeluarkan suara penuh kekaguman...

"Waw..."

Elizabeth tertegun mendengar nada kekaguman dari Boboiboy, namun kembali tersenyum "Ini baju-bajuku ketika kecil dahulu... Aku tak pernah sempat merapikan tempat ini karena akan menguras tenagaku berlebih jadi loteng ini terbengkalai begitu saja..."

Sebuah celemek putih manis dengan lipatan-lipatan yang membentuk renda diberikan Elizabeth pada Boboiboy. Gadis itu memekik girang melihat celemek bermodel Eropa tersebut. Elizabeth turut bahagia melihat ekspresi Boboiboy yang memeluk-meluk celemeknya. Pertama kalinya sang nyonya vampir melihat ekspresi lepas sedemikian rupa dari sang gadis yang pemalu tersebut.

"Semua baju-baju ini sungguh manis...!" puji Boboiboy. Elizabeth kembali jatuh cinta kesekian kalinya pada anak asuhnya. Serta merta ia memberikan rentengan kunci-kunci yang tergantung menjadi satu pada Boboiboy "Kau boleh mencoba-coba mereka sesukamu, sayang... Semua ini sudah menjadi milikmu... apalagi aku tak cukup lagi mengenakannya... Aku titipkan kunci ini padamu. Kau boleh ke manapun kau suka di kastil ini... Aku memiliki kunci-kunci asli dari kunci duplikat ini, tenang saja..."

Mata Boboiboy berbinar cerah mendengarnya. Tak percaya rasanya ia mendapatkan kepercayaan sebesar itu. Kesekian kali sang gadis memeluk erat dan berterima kasih pada sang nyonya.

* * *

><p>Meski Elizabeth sudah menunjukkan dapur kecil yang lebih modern pada Boboiboy agar ia bisa mencuci di situ, namun sang gadis merasa lebih tertarik menggunakan dapur lama yang berada di bagian paling belakang kastil. Di mana ia pertama kali melihatnya pada saat ketiga Keluarga Lang menjemput dirinya dari taman bunga mawar, ketika secara tak sadarkan diri Boboiboy berjalan menuju taman dan memakan mawar di sana.<p>

Memang letaknya tak jauh dari dapur baru yang modern, namun suasana di dapur tua lebih gelap dan kotor. Elizabeth hanya tersenyum sambil menghela napas melihat Boboiboy begitu tertarik pada benda-benda antik di manapun dalam kastil itu meski pada tempat gelap sekalipun.

Di dapur, Boboiboy mencuci sambil bersenandung. Meski suasana dapur yang gelap dan berdebu, gadis itu merasa ada cahaya kecil bernama keajaiban yang terus menemani dirinya, menerangi perasaannya sejak ia datang ke tempat tersebut.

Menggenggam kunci-kunci yang diberikan Elizabeth, Boboiboy merasakan dirinya bisa membalas kebaikan-kebaikan yang diberikan Keluarga Lang pada dirinya, "Aku punya banyak kesempatan di sini dengan membantu sebisaku..."

Di dapur modern, Boboiboy menemukan kulkas berisi berbagai macam bahan makanan. Sepertinya Elizabeth tak pernah bisa mengolah menjadi masakan dengan baik, karena bahan-bahan tersebut bertumpuk dengan tanggal kadaluarsa yang sudah dekat.

Melihat jam, Boboiboy menyadari Fang akan berangkat sekolah sebentar lagi. Matanya kembali melihat bahan-bahan masakan tersebut dan bibirnya mulai membuat lengkungan sebuah senyuman.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth dan Hao mengantar Fang hingga ke pintu depan, melepas kepergian anaknya yang akan bersekolah "Hati-hati, Fang... kau sudah bawa payung?"<p>

Fang menunjukkan payung lipat yang menonjol dari tasnya "Aku berangkat..."

"Ah, tunggu...! Tunggu sebentar...!"

Ketiga Keluarga Lang melihat Boboiboy yang berlari kecil menghampiri mereka dengan bungkusan di pelukannya. Sebuah kotak bekal.

"Ini bekal untuk anda... semoga cocok dengan selera anda..."

Sungguh senyuman di wajah Boboiboy adalah hal terindah dan energi Fang sebelum berangkat sekolah. Wangi roti dengan daging di dalam kotak yang dilapisi kain tersebut membuat senang sang _werewolf_ muda "Terima kasih! Aku akan lekas pulang nanti!"

Belum pernah Hao dan Elizabeth melihat anak mereka semangat seperti demikian ketika berangkat sekolah. Hao berharap Fang tidak kabur di tengah pelajaran hanya untuk lekas pulang menemui pujaan hatinya.

"Boboiboy, kau sampai jadi repot membuatkannya bekal..."

"Tidak, kok... Saya senang jika bisa membalas kebaikan Anda semua...!" senyuman hangat sang gadis tak pernah membuat Elizabeth bisa menahan senyumnya. Sang nyonya membiarkan Boboiboy berbuat apa saja yang ia inginkan di kastil itu, selama ia bahagia dan betah bersama keluarganya yang baru.

* * *

><p>"SELAMAT MALAAAAM!"<p>

Seorang gadis kecil dengan ras vampir Cina, seorang gadis dengan tudung di kepala, dan seorang anak laki-laki tambun berbadan besar dengan ras Golem nyaris terjungkal begitu Fang masuk ke ruang kelas sekolahnya.

"Hoi, hoi... tumben sekali sang Tuan Muda Lang sebahagia ini menyapa kita dengan begitu bahagia..." sindir sang gadis bertudung yang tertimpa buku tebal berisi katalog bahan rempah ramuan.

"_Haiya_, pasti ada apa-apanya... Sini coba di tes darah dulu... siapa tahu ada kelebihan gula di darahmu, Fang..." ujar gadis vampir Cina dengan jarum-jarum di tangannya.

Sementara Golem gendut teman mereka mengendus sesuatu dari tas Fang "_SANDWICH_ ISI DAGING! Boleh aku minta, Fang!?"

"Maaf, tapi ini sungguh terlalu suci untuk kalian sentuh..." Fang memeluk tasnya penuh rasa bangga, membuat ketiga temannya penasaran.

"Weits... beneran keracunan ni anak... ada apa sih dengan _sandwich _itu? Biasanya yang bisa bikin dia keracunan sampe ketawa-ketawa sendiri' kan cuma donat lobak merah di kantin... ya, kan, Yaya?" Yaya, gadis bertudung merah muda mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata gadis vampir Cina sahabatnya.

"Ying, mungkin Fang menemukan donat jatuh di jalan lalu dimakan gitu aja..." Yaya menanggapi Ying sang vampir Cina berbadan mungil sambil ketawa-ketawa meledek. Sementara Fang tak peduli dan hanya berusaha menjauhkan tasnya dari Golem gendut yang terus mengemis bekal Fang.

"Gopal! Kau' kan sudah dibawakan bekal oleh ibumu! Makan itu saja sana!" usir Fang kasar. Gopal si Golem batu kelaparan kecewa sambil melihat bekal dengan roti isi kerikil halus yang sudah membuatnya bosan.

"Nampaknya bekalmu lebih wangi dan lezat dari punyaku... Ayolah, Fang... ijinkan aku mencoba..."

Fang membuang muka sambil terus memeluk bekalnya "Tiiiidak. Ini buatan pengantinku tercinta..."

Ketiga sahabat Fang langsung menaikkan alis mereka "Pengantinmu...? Pengantin 'fiktif'-mu maksudnya...?"

"Apa maksud kalian 'fiktif'...?" mata Fang menatap sebal kepada ketiganya. Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal saling berpandangan.

"Yah... kami semua tak pernah melihat wujud 'pengantin'-mu yang kau gembar-gemborkan itu... Tentu saja kami sulit percaya kenyataannya..."

"Ini... jadi kau beneran punya tunangan...?"

"YA IYALAH!" Fang berteriak kesal sehingga perhatian seluruh teman sekelasnya tertuju pada keempat sahabat yang sedang berdebat.

"Tunanganku yang bernama Boboiboy itu sejak kemarin tinggal bersamaku!" seluruh teman sekelas Fang jadi mengelilingi sang putra _werewolf _yang berdiri di atas mejanya sambil membusungkan dada.

"Kalau begitu kita ke rumahmu setelah pulang sekolah... Jadi penasaran ingin lihat...", ujar Ying.

"Aku pernah bilang kalau dia dari ras manusia' kan? Pastilah dia sedang tidur kalau kalian datang...", dengus Fang. Teman-temannya kembali memutar mata dengan sinis, tak mempercayai Fang.

"Tak ada bukti, berarti kebohongan besar, Fang...", tutur Yaya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan "...kau selalu berkoar-koar mengenai tunanganmu sejak kita masih Sekolah Dasar... nyatanya kita tak pernah melihat gadis ini..."

Fang semakin kesal pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Belum lagi pada para penggemar wanitanya yang berada di jendela luar kelas. Mereka berdiri di depan sana hanya untuk melihat Fang dan berharap apa yang dikatakan Fang hanya bohong seperti yang Yaya katakan. Tapi ia tak bisa memaksa Boboiboy untuk bangun di pagi buta hanya untuk membuktikan kata-katanya.

Seperti yang ayah dan ibunya sering pesankan, Fang harus menahan emosinya yang meledak-ledak. Maka hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukan sang _werewolf _muda. Untung guru segera masuk kelas dan membuat murid-muridnya yang dari berbagai kalangan ras duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat malam semuanya, wahai para _halfter _mudaaa...!"

"Selamat malam, profesor Zola..." jawaban lemas tak bergairah selalu menjadi sambutan para siswa kepada guru mereka yang berbadan tambun ditutupi jubah hitam dan baju ketat di dalamnya. Benar-benar penyihir paling nyentrik di akademi _Night Gaze_.

"Mari kita mulai pelajaran Matematika yang penuh dengan keajaiabaaan...!" penggaris, kapur, dan peralatan menghitung berterbangan di udara. Anak-anak sudah terbiasa melihat atraksi sang guru sebelum mulai pelajaran, dengan mudahnya mengelak dari penggaris maupun busur yang melayang-layang karena sihir sang guru.

"Kalian harus bersemangat setiap malamnya di mana para ras manusia tengah tertidur! Demi keajaibaaaan!"

Yaya, gadis _halfter_ dari ayah manusia dan ibu penyihir, sebenarnya lebih tertarik pada mata pelajaran Ramuan dan Kimia. Meski teman-temannya selalu berusaha bersembunyi di bawah meja sebelum terjadi ledakan karena campuran ramuannya yang tak jelas itu. Bagi sang gadis pintar, Matematika bukan menjadi masalah, hanya guru dengan topeng aneh di wajahnya yang sok-sok misterius itulah yang membuatnya malas. Ying sang gadis vampir Cina tak kalah sebalnya pada sang guru yang bahkan sering memberi soal ngawur luar biasa. Sementara Gopal si Golem rakus asyik curi-curi kesempatan ngemil kue-kue dari tasnya.

Fang yang duduk di paling belakang dan pojok ruang kelas dekat jendela berteralis hitam menopang dagu sambil melihat keluar jendela, berharap ia bisa pulang cepat dan bertemu pujaan hatinya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	12. Cinderella's Morning

**_Cinderella's Morning_**

Jam berdentang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sudah dua jam sejak kepergian Fang ke sekolahnya. Elizabeth tengah menemani Hao membaca-baca di ruang tengah dekat perapian. Hati sang nyonya sebenarnya gelisah menunggu keputusan dewan kependudukan mengenai status Boboiboy. Begitu besar harapan sang nyonya anak asuhnya mendapat ijin legal dan tertulis untuk tinggal di situ bersama Keluarga Lang. Hao mengetahui isi hati istrinya. Ia mengelus lembut tangan Elizabeth agar lebih tenang.

Tiba-tiba wangi teh beraroma _mint_ segar tercium bercampur dengan wangi roti bakar.

Boboiboy mengetuk pelan daun pintu ruang tengah yang terbuka lebar. Elizabeth berdiri mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk. Namun sang nyonya tak mengira akan mendapati Boboiboy mendorong _trolley _yang menjadi sumber wangi yang ia cium tadi.

Dua cangkir porselen yang telah lama tak dilihat sang nyonya kini bersih berdampingan dengan piring kecil yang menjadi pasangan mereka, lengkap dengan teko berisi teh _mint_ dan gula kotak dalam tempatnya yang mungil. Dua _sandwich _yang diolesi _butter _keemasan berisi daging panggang dan sedikit sayur di dalamnya.

"Silakan menikmati... saya menggunakan bahan-bahan yang ada di lemari es... nampak akan kadaluarsa dalam waktu yang tak lama lagi... jadi saya olah agar bisa disantap..."

Elizabeth begitu senang melihat perabotan porselennya dapat ia pakai untuk bersantai. Hao merasa begitu hangat meminum teh buatan Boboiboy, terutama begitu ia memakan _sandwich_ berisi daging.

"Ini enak sekali...! Kau yang membuatnya...?" Elizabeth nyaris tak percaya. Ia yakin rasa yang ada di mulutnya hanya pernah ia rasakan di restoran-restoran mahal yang makanannya selalu dipuji-puji oleh Fang, meski itu hanya roti dengan isi daging dan sayur.

"Saya berusaha tak menggunakan bahan yang tak boleh dikonsumsi ras _halfter _seperti bawang putih... Untungnya rempah itu memang tak ada di sini... Saya olah dengan rempah yang ada saja di dapur..." sang gadis tersipu mendengar pujian dari kedua _haflter _dewasa yang begitu menikmati santapan buatannya.

"Mm, tuan... nyonya..."

Hao dan Elizabeth nyaris tersedak mendengar panggilan dari anak asuh mereka "Ah, Boboiboy... kau bisa panggil kami dengan 'ayah' dan 'ibu' kalau kau mau..."

Tapi diamnya sang gadis dengan raut wajah bimbang menjadi pertimbangan bagi sang tuan dan nyonya. Mereka khawatir Boboiboy belum siap dan kurang nyaman memanggil mereka dengan panggilan tersebut. Bagi gadis yang telah kehilangan orang tuanya sejak lama, bukan hal mudah untuk menganggap orang lain menjadi kedua orang tuanya...

Hao tersenyum kecil "Kau boleh panggil kami sesukamu..."

Boboiboy kembali tersenyum, "Tuan, Nyonya... bolehkah saya meminta ijin...?" Boboiboy memainkan ujung celemek dengan jemarinya malu-malu. Elizabeth memandang gadis di depannya dengan antusias. Ia sangat senang kalau bisa memberikan sesuatu pada Boboiboy "Apa itu, sayang? Katakan saja!"

"Mmm, loteng di atas... bolehkah saya bersihkan? Saya juga lihat ada beberapa gulung kain besar... bolehkah saya meminta sedikit bahan untuk saya jahit...?"

Hao dan Elizabeth berpandangan "Sayang... kau akan lelah membersihkan loteng yang luas di atas itu... tapi kalau kau menginginkannya kami tentu tak melarangmu... Dan soal kain... apakah bajumu kurang...? Kami bisa belikan lagi...!"

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya buru-buru "Ti, tidak! Justru saya amat sangat menyukai baju-baju yang anda berikan pada saya...! Baju-baju tersebut begitu indah...! Namun saya tak sampai hati mengotorinya... jadi, saya pikir akan sangat menyenangkan memiliki baju khusus untuk bekerja..."

Elizabeth agak bingung mendengar 'baju khusus untuk bekerja' dari Boboiboy, tapi karena gadis tersebut nampak begitu antusias ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan kain yang ia lihat di loteng, Elizabeth memberikan semua kain yang ada pada Boboiboy. Bahkan loteng di atas ia percayakan pada gadis yang begitu gembira mendengar kepercayaan sang nyonya padanya.

"Tapi jangan kau kerjakan hari ini ya, sayang... kau nampak begitu lelah... Besok saja jika kau sudah merasa lebih segar..." Elizabeth mengelus pipi dan kepala sang gadis yang mulai mengantuk karena lelah itu. Meski ia sudah tidur cukup lama, nampaknya sehari itu benar-benar melelahkan jiwanya. Maka sang gadis pamit pada kedua _halfter _dewasa untuk tidur di mana jam malam itu merupakan jam tidur bagi manusia biasa.

* * *

><p>Pukul dua pagi, pintu depan terbuka lebar dengan serigala hitam bermata menyala, mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dengan semangat.<p>

"AKU PULAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

**BLETAKKK!**

Dan sang serigala tersebut kini tepar di lantai dengan benjolan di kepala karena sebuah kursi melayang-layang tepat mengenai kepalanya "Jangan berisik, anak bodoh! Ini jam tidur Boboiboy!"

"Apa!? Dia tidur? Aaah... padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya..." Fang mengubah wujudnya kembali menjadi seorang remaja lengkap dengan telinga serigala lancip yang menekuk kecewa dengan galaunya jongkok sambil membuat lingkaran kecil dengan jari telunjuk di lantai.

Elizabeth menghela napas panjang sambil berkacak pinggang melihat anaknya kecewa menemukan gadis idamannya sudah tidur. Tentu saja mereka akan sulit bertemu karena jam istirahat para manusia dan _halfter _sungguh berbeda.

"Tadi Boboiboy membuatkan kami teh _mint _dan _sandwich_... rasanya enak sekali...!" Elizabeth berusaha mengganti topik agar anaknya kembali semangat. Kuping Fang langsung menegak dan ekornya kembali terkibas kencang "Ya! Bekal _sandwich_ buatan Boboiboy enak sekali! Aku tak menyangka ia sungguh pandai memasak...!"

Hao menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya sambil tersenyum meminta Fang memelankan suaranya. Sang anak nyengir lebar menuruti ayahnya sambil berjalan menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Sebenarnya ia begitu berharap bisa bertemu dengan Boboiboy, tapi tak sampai hati ia membangunkan tuan putrinya yang kelelahan itu.

Perlahan, Fang membuka pintu kamar Boboiboy, menemukan ruangan yang gelap dengan tirai tertutup. Boboiboy tengah tertidur penuh damai karena lelah. Fang tersenyum sambil berlutut di samping tempat tidur Boboiboy tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Wajah manis dan cantik sang gadis menghipnotis putra _werewolf _untuk terus memandanginya.

Dengan hati-hati Fang mengelus pipi Boboiboy dengan lembut. Namun pandangannya kini tertuju pada sebuah foto dengan bingkai kayu berwarna gelap di atas meja samping tempat tidur Boboiboy terbaring. Foto sang tuan putri pada usia di mana pertama kali mereka bertemu, dengan kedua orang tua dan kakeknya yang pada saat itu masih hidup.

Fang terdiam. Ia bersumpah akan membuat Boboiboy bahagia bersamanya. Ia berjanji dengan mengucapkan dalam jiwa sanubarinya yang terdalam. Bibir Fang mengecup lembut bibir putri tidurnya yang terlelap damai.

"Pengantinku yang manis... aku, Fang Lang... akan menjadi takdirmu dan membahagiakanmu... aku bersumpah..."

Sungguh pemandangan damai gadis yang tengah tertidur lelap di pembaringannya membuat Fang tak bergerak dan terpaku padanya sambil duduk di samping bantal Boboiboy. Tangannya lembut menggenggam tangan Boboiboy, yang tak disangka membalas genggaman Fang, membuat sang tuan muda tersenyum.

Hao berdiri dalam diam memperhatikan anaknya di dekat daun pintu kamar Boboiboy yang dibiarkan terbuka sedikit oleh Fang. Beliau memasuki ruangan gelap tersebut tanpa suara. Fang baru menyadari keberadaan ayahnya begitu sebuah tepukan di pundaknya terasa.

"Fang... ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu... soal Boboiboy..."

Fang menuruti ayahnya dengan perlahan beranjak berdiri. Namun genggaman tangan Boboiboy justru menahannya. Bagai tak ingin melepas sang tuan muda, Boboiboy tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman dalam tidurnya yang lelap.

Fang tersenyum kecil dan hati-hati melepaskan genggaman tersebut sambil mengecup kening sang gadis "_I Love You, my bride..._"

* * *

><p>Di ruang tengah, di mana ketiga anggota Keluarga Lang berkumpul, membicarakan apa yang telah terjadi pada Boboiboy ketika mengunjungi rumah lamanya tidak setenang yang dibayangkan.<p>

Fang begitu marah pada lintah darat yang telah berbuat kurang ajar pada gadis kesayangannya. Ia sudah bersiap akan berhambur menuju pintu depan dalam wujud serigalanya. Namun sang ayah menenangkan anaknya.

"Fang... Kalau kau mengamuk dan menghabisi manusia hina itu, tak hanya kau yang mendapat masalah... kami, orang tuamu juga... dan kau bisa bayangkan betapa sedihnya Boboiboy mendapatimu mendapat hukuman lagi... Dia terus menganggap dirinyalah yang membuatmu terkena hukuman..."

Fang langsung terdiam mendengar nama Boboiboy disebut ayahnya. Perlahan wujud serigalanya kembali menjadi remaja labil yang masih belum bisa mengontrol emosinya, "Dia... menganggap dirinya penyebab aku dihukum...?"

Hao mengangguk kecil. Kini Fang merasa begitu bersalah. Padahal apa yang ia lakukan adalah keinginannya sendiri untuk melindungi Boboiboy. Sama sekali bukan karena Boboiboy dirinya dihukum...

Elizabeth mendekati anaknya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada "Gadis itu amat sangat memikirkan orang lain... Ia berjanji akan membayar hutang-hutang kakeknya dan benar-benar ia lakukan... Dan setelah ayahmu menggantikan gadis itu membayar hutang, ia berkata akan menggantinya juga... Aku jadi berpikir kalau ia akan melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh..."

Fang mengerutkan kening "Aku tak mengerti apa maksud ibu..."

Elizabeth kembali duduk di sofa depan perapian yang menyala "Bagi Boboiboy, janji ada segalanya... Ia sungguh-sungguh akan melakukan apa yang telah ia katakan... Aku khawatir ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mengganti uang yang ayahmu berikan pada lintah darat brengsek itu..."

"Berapa jumlah uang yang kau berikan pada babi itu, Ayah?"

"Dua puluh juta kalau tak salah..."

"Hah? Cuma segitu? Kecil lah itu..."

"Fang... kau lupa? Boboiboy mencari uang satu juta saja sudah mati-matian... Baginya satu sen saja amat sangat berharga... Ia bukan kau, anak manja yang selalu mengeluh pada hal-hal kecil dan tak bisa mengendalikan emosi..." sindiran sang ibu hanya dibalas dengusan sebal dari Fang.

"Lalu... soal status Boboiboy...?" lanjut Fang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hao dan Elizabeth saling memandang dan menghela napas "Kita hanya bisa menunggu keputusan dewan kependudukan dan kementrian... Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi..."

Fang merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa di samping ibunya. Ia tak percaya masih ada kesulitan yang harus dihadapi Boboiboy.

* * *

><p>Boboiboy membuka matanya perlahan. Udara dingin membuat gadis itu ingin sekali mengeratkan selimut lebih lama di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Tapi begitu ia teringat akan sesuatu yang berada di lemarinya tergantung, sang gadis langsung melompat dengan semangat dari pembaringan mengenakan sandal empuk hangat di samping tempat tidurnya dan melangkah cepat menuju lemari. Menemukan serenteng kunci-kunci pemberian Elizabeth tergantung dengan aman di balik pintu lemari pakaiannya.<p>

Senyum penuh semangat menghias wajah manis sang gadis. Boboiboy buru-buru mengganti gaun tidurnya dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas untuk bekerja membersihkan loteng. Sempatkan diri ia membuka tirai kamarnya agar cahaya menerangi.

Tak peduli lagi dingin menusuk kulit hingga ke tulang, rasa hangat dalam hatinya lebih mendominasi semangat sang gadis yang perlahan membuka pintunya dan menutup kembali dengan hati-hati agar tak menimbulkan suara mengganggu para _halfter _yang sedang beristirahat di kamar mereka masing-masing.

Nyaris terlupa, Boboiboy melihat dapur tua gelap di bagian paling belakang kastil juga butuh dibersihkan. Maka ia menyingsingkan lengan baju, mulai mengeluarkan segala macam benda yang ada di dapur tua di halaman belakang. Menjejer mereka agar rapi terlihat dan mudah dibersihkan.

Tak disangka ada kekuatan besar dari gadis kecil tersebut. Segala benda telah ia keluarkan dan meninggalkan dapur tua kosong yang gelap dan kotor. Kain tua yang menutupi jendela ditariknya hingga membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk menyinari debu-debu keemasan yang beterbangan. Dibukanya jendela agar udara segar masuk.

"Oh, astaga... ternyata pemandangan halaman sungguh indah jika terlihat dari sini..."

Kabut yang menghalangi pemandangan mulai menipis, memperlihatkan pemandangan taman bunga di halaman belakang meski masih sebagian besar tertutupi kabut.

Sarang laba-laba sudah menghias sapu dan alat-alat pembersih. Tanpa peduli, gadis tersebut mengambil segala macam alat pembersih yang ada. Dimulai dengan menyapu langit-langit dengan sapu bertangkai panjang yang ia temukan di belakang, barulah ia menyapu lantai yang lengket dengan debu.

Lemari, meja, tiang-tiang penyangga, tembok batu, tungku, hingga cerobong asap semua ia bersihkan. Baru kemudian lantai batu yang tak disangka Boboiboy memiliki warna tanah yang begitu indah. Begitu ruang dapur menjadi bersih dan terang, barulah ia membersihkan segala perabotan yang ia tinggal di halaman belakang kastil. Semua ia bersihkan hingga sisi terkecil sekalipun. Toples-toples dan peralatan masak hingga kuali-kuali serta panci besar dicucinya bersih. Peralatan yang terbuat dari kayu, batu, tanah liat, hingga kaca dan keramik kini berjejer rapi, bersih di tempat masing-masing dalam dapur.

Rempah-rempah dan bahan makanan yang bertumpuk tak rapi dalam lemari es di dapur modern akhirnya dipindahkan Boboiboy dalam toples-toples besar dan tempat penyimpanan makanan yang erat di dapur antik kesayangannya. Ia pisahkan makanan yang sanggup awet lama di luar pendingin, mana yang akan kadaluarsa, mana yang butuh suhu tertentu, dan mana yang bisa disimpan dalam lemari.

Kini kedua dapur tersebut terlihat lebih rapi, terlebih dapur tua yang nampak lebih manis dan hangat. Bagai melihat dapur tua antik dalam dongeng-dongeng, Boboiboy puas melihat hasilnya. Bahkan kini para burung-burung kecil tak enggan mampir di pinggir jendela bernyanyi menyapa sang _Cinderella_ berambut pendek yang tersenyum pada mereka. Boboiboy tak sanggup menahan senyum.

"Selamat pagi... Aku penghuni baru di sini..." Kicau para burung seakan menjawab perkenalan gadis yang dipenuhi imajinasi dalam benaknya.

Tak sadar hari telah menjelang siang. Boboiboy mencoba memasak di dapur antik tersebut untuk pertama kalinya. Memasak di tungku dan kompor antik, memotong bahan makanan di atas meja kayu yang beralaskan lempengan batu untuk memotong. Bahan-bahan makanan ia ambil secukupnya. Gelas, mangkuk, piring dan segala perabotan yang terbuat dari kayu tak rusak meski termakan usia membuat Boboiboy kagum dan tanpa segan menggunakannya.

Sudah begitu lama tak ada asap dengan wangi masakan mengepul muncul dari cerobong asap dapur kastil.

Pemakaian tungku manual bukan hal sulit bagi sang gadis yang terbiasa menggunakan segala macam jenis alat masak. Dari lain tempat ke tempat lainnya ia telah lalui demi mencari uang. Pengalaman yang didapatnya begitu banyak dan membuatnya terlatih. Nyaris segala macam restoran dan rumah makan ia pernah lalui pengalaman bekerja, membuat pengetahuan memasak sang gadis begitu luas.

Sup krim kentang dengan roti sisa yang akan kadaluarsa sebelum tanggalnya ternyata terasa begitu nikmat dimakannya setelah melakukan bersih-bersih. Sang gadis duduk di tangga pintu dapur menghadap ke halaman kastil di mana kabut telah menipis, memperlihatkan pemandangan indah taman yang tak begitu terawat. Banyak bunga liar dengan warna mereka yang cantik, serta dedaunan yang jatuh mengotori halaman. Namun beberapa hewan yang bersarang di pohon besar di halaman kini tertarik pada gadis yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Apalagi wangi masakan Boboiboy membuat perut kecil mereka keroncongan. Dua ekor tupai malu-malu mengintip dari balik sarang mereka di pohon. Turun dengan lincahnya dan dengan kegesitan gerakan mereka, membuat Boboiboy gemas. Perlahan keduanya mendekati sang gadis yang sedang menikmati makan siang yang sekaligus sarapannya "Tak apa... kemarilah... ini untuk kalian..."

Senyuman manis Boboiboy membuat kedua tupai lincah pemalu tersebut perlahan mendekat dan menerima potongan roti dari tangan Boboiboy yang terjulur ramah menawarkan sebagian makan siangnya. Burung-burung kecil memakan remah-remah roti yang berjatuhan. Tak disangka Boboiboy, kastil megah dan nampak sedikit menakutkan ternyata memiliki sisi manis di baliknya.

* * *

><p>Begitu selesai makan siang, kembali Boboiboy memanfaatkan waktunya menuju ke loteng perlahan. Ia tak ingin membangunkan penghuni kastil dan berusaha setenang mungkin membuka pintu loteng yang tua.<p>

Di loteng atas, semua nampak sama seperti apa yang ia lihat ketika pertama kali masuk bersama Elizabeth mencari celemek. Bahkan dari ruangan gelap tersebut ia tak bisa mengenali pagi atau malam. Kain tebal usang yang menutupi jendela tak mentolerir cahaya matahari untuk masuk.

Dan kain itulah yang pertama kali Boboiboy turunkan dari tempatnya. Cahaya matahari memasuki ruangan tanpa ampun, menyinari segala barang yang ada di dalam loteng kotor tersebut dan debu beterbangan begitu kain usang tersebut terjatuh ke lantai membuat Boboiboy terbatuk dan bersin. Namun kini Boboiboy bisa melihat jelas segala benda antik yang luar biasa menakjubkan penuh keajaiban baginya.

Lemari yang berdiri kokoh menyimpan gaun-gaun mungil Elizabeth ketika kecil, ada mesin jahit tua yang masih sangat bagus dan Boboiboy mulai berpikir ia bisa menggunakannya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia membuka jendela membiarkan udara dan cahaya memasuki lebih banyak dalam ruangan yang pengap tersebut.

Di depan pintu loteng hingga anak tangga, Boboiboy perlahan menaruh segala barang-barang yang ada di dalam, mengeluarkan dan menyusunnya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati tanpa kecerobohan.

Dari langit-langit hingga lantai dan bagian dalam lemari ia bersihkan, dioleskan bahan kimia anti rayap dan pengilat kayu agar segala perabotan di loteng tetap terawat.

Tanpa sadar, pekerjaan gadis tersebut memakan waktu hingga sore dan malam nyaris berkunjung.

* * *

><p>Malam membangunkan Fang dengan penuh keluh kesah. Ia menggerutu begitu wekernya berbunyi memaksanya bangun.<p>

Setelah pemuda tersebut bersiap dalam seragam sekolah dengan rapi, Fang berjalan gontai menuju ruang makan. Ia masih memikirkan status Boboiboy yang masih harus diperjuangkan. Begitu besar harapannya untuk bisa tinggal bersama selamanya. Jika status Boboiboy tak bisa diperjuangkan, gadis itu bisa saja dipaksa kementrian untuk kembali ke negerinya karena tak bisa memiliki ijin kependudukan.

"Ah, Boboiboy...!" mengingat nama sang gadis langsung membuatnya bersemangat. Kaki Fang melangkah penuh energi menuju ruang makan mendapati kedua orang tuanya tengah duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing belum menyentuh masakan yang tersedia wangi di meja makan.

"Waw! Wangi sekali! Ini pasti Boboiboy yang masak! Mana dia?" Fang celingukan hendak mengejar pujaan hatinya di dapur tapi dihentikan sang ibu yang memberikan sebuah surat di tangannya.

.

_Tuan, Nyonya, dan Tuan Muda..._

_Maaf saya tidak bisa menyambut anda semua bangun di malam hari ini. Ijinkan saya beristirahat lebih awal._

_Saya telah membuatkan sup kentang dengan daging setengah matang juga pasta dan roti dengan keju leleh sebagai sarapan. Semoga masakan saya cocok dengan selera anda._

_Saya sudah membersihkan dapur tua dan loteng. Ijinkan saya untuk memasak di dapur yang cantik tersebut untuk selanjutnya._

_Terima kasih tak terhingga dari saya,_

_Boboiboy_

.

Bersama kedua orang tuanya, Fang turut penasaran dengan dapur tua kotor yang kini menjadi begitu bersih, indah, serta hangat. Tak henti-hentinya ketiga _halfter _tersebut takjub akan hasil kerja Boboiboy di dapur tersebut. Jendela dapur hanya ditutupi kain sebagai pengganti tirai usang yang sudah dilepas oleh Boboiboy.

Segala bahan makanan dan alat masak tertata rapi pada tempatnya. Bahkan jelaga pada panci besar yang tergantung di tungku telah hilang tergosok licin.

Ketiganya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju loteng dan kembali menemukan ruang yang begitu bersih serta indah. Mainan-mainan masa kecil Fang tertata rapi pada sebuah lemari bersama dengan beberapa pajangan yang tadinya hanya tergeletak bagai sampah di loteng. Kain besar menutupi jendela besar sebagai pengganti kain usang yang sudah sobek-sobek sebelumnya agar jendela tetap terlindungi.

Buku-buku yang berjejer dalam rak kini begitu rapi dan tak berdebu lagi. Semua disusun sang gadis dengan teliti. Kursi goyang tak terpakai yang masih kuat, kini berdiri mendampingi lampu baca yang juga sudah dibersihkan Boboiboy dari debu dan mengganti kap-nya dengan kain baru.

Hao melihat foto-foto tua milik keluarga mereka terpajang manis di dinding dan meja serta pinggir lemari. Begitu piawai sang gadis menata ruangan.

Elizabeth menyadari loteng tersebut disihir Boboiboy menjadi ruang santai sekaligus ruang jahit dengan segala benda-benda yang ada di dalamnya.

Sebelum Fang terus mengagumi hasil kerja keras Boboiboy, Elizabeth melihat jam tua di atas meja yang ternyata masih berfungsi dan diganti baterainya oleh Boboiboy. Jam tersebut menunjukkan Fang harus bergegas sarapan untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Tentu saja ketiganya kembali dikejutkan oleh rasa masakan hasil karya gadis yang kini tinggal bersama mereka. Fang yang biasanya selalu mengomel soal rasa kini diam tenang dan makan dengan lahap. Itulah rasa makanan yang begitu disukainya, yang begitu lezat terasa di lidahnya yang pemilih. Bahkan di samping piring Fang terletak sebuah kotak dengan bungkusan kain seperti kotak yang sebelumnya Boboiboy berikan pada Fang sebagai bekal. Tanpa basa-basi Fang langsung menyambarnya dan memasukkan bekal tersebut dalam tas.

"Aku berangkat! Kalau Boboiboy sudah bangun pada saat kalian belum tidur, sampaikan padanya aku sangat berterima kasih atas masakannya...!"

Dengan begitu melesatlah sang _werewolf _muda yang setiap harinya dimabuk cinta oleh gadis pekerja keras yang kini tertidur lelap karena lelah.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	13. I Missed You

_**I Missed You...**_

* * *

><p>Pagi, seperti hari sebelumnya, Boboiboy kembali bangun penuh semangat. Ia membuka jendela dan mengganti bajunya. Namun ada hal yang berbeda di depan pintu kamar sang gadis.<p>

Sebuah _trolley _dengan mawar segar dan daging setengah matang serta sup sayur, jus tomat dan secarik kertas berwarna biru elegan. Tulisan tangan yang begitu indah tertulis bahwa surat tersebut untuk Boboiboy.

.

_Boboiboy sayang_

_Terima kasih tak terhingga kau membuat dapur dan loteng menjadi sungguh indah dan menawan! Kami nyaris tak mengenali dapur dan loteng rumah kami sendiri...!_

_Ini sarapan buatanku, maaf kalau tidak selezat buatanmu yah... Fang sungguh senang dan memuji-muji semua masakanmu..._

_Jangan buat dirimu lelah, sayang... Kau boleh ke manapun kau suka! Dan ini ada uang saku untukmu. Belanjalah barang-barang yang kau inginkan! Kumohon terima uang ini. Kapan-kapan akan kuajak kau ke pasar di desa kecil di bawah bukit. Di sana banyak fasilitas untuk halfter dan aku yakin kau akan menyukai tempat itu..._

_Cium sayang,_

_Elizabeth dan Hao_

.

Boboiboy justru menjadi lebih bersemangat mengetahui keluarga tersebut menyukai apa yang telah dikerjakannya. Setelah makan dengan lahap untuk mengisi energi, sang gadis kembali melanjutkan apa yang harus ia kerjakan hari itu.

Semua pakaian di loteng serta kain dan karpet dicucinya di halaman. Untung sudah ada mesin cuci sehingga pekerjaan Boboiboy menjadi lebih mudah dan cepat. Kain yang menutupi jendela loteng dan dapur ditariknya kembali.

Mesin jahit tua yang ternyata masih sangat bagus di loteng membutuhkan sedikit pembersihan dan perawatan dengan minyak. Boboiboy membuka gulungan kain besar berbahan indah yang diijinkan Elizabeth boleh dipakai Boboiboy sesukanya, dan mulai mengukur-ukur lalu menjahitnya. Kini jendela loteng dan dapur memiliki tirai indah yang menggantung tertiup angin dengan lembut.

Karpet yang telah dicuci, digelar di halaman belakang agar cepat kering. Begitu pula dengan semua baju yang telah dicuci bersih, kini berada di dalam keranjang, siap dijemur pada tali jemuran.

Tupai-tupai yang menjadi teman Boboiboy kemarin kini kembali tertarik pada gadis yang asyik bekerja di halaman. Bahkan burung-burung berkicau dan bertengger di pohon-pohon dekat jemuran menyapa gadis yang tak ada lelahnya bekerja.

Wangi masakan kembali menjadi pusat perhatian para hewan tersebut. sambil menikmati makan siang, Boboiboy tak segan berbagi dengan teman-teman barunya.

Begitu segala cucian kering dan tergantung serta terlipat rapi pada tempatnya, Boboiboy memulai kembali pekerjaannya dari lantai bawah hingga atas. Sapu, kemoceng, kain pel, bahan kimia pembersih, ember berisi air menjadi sahabat menemani pekerjaannya.

Tentu saja pada malam berikutnya para anggota Keluarga Lang kembali dikejutkan menemukan kastil mereka menjadi bersih berkilau. Bahkan Hao tak tega menginjak lantai yang telah di pel bersih. Elizabeth nyaris menangis terharu "Aku... aku sudah lama memimpikan punya anak perempuan yang rajin seperti ini..." Hao tak komentar apa-apa melihat Fang tersindir bagai tertancap-tancap pedang selama Elizabeth memuji-muji hasil kerja keras Boboiboy.

Fang sendiri, merasa kecewa karena Boboiboy kembali berpamitan melalui surat untuk tidur cepat "Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi kalau begini teruuuuus?" raung sang _werewolf _dan berakhir dengan jitakan dari ibunda karena suaranya bisa membangunkan Boboiboy.

* * *

><p>Pagi berikutnya, Boboiboy justru merasa semua pekerjaan tak sebanyak yang ia duga. Kini ia hanya berdiri di tengah lorong yang telah ia bersihkan. Tak ada lagi yang bisa membuatnya sibuk, sementara sang gadis ingin sekali mengerjakan sesuatu.<p>

Langkah kecilnya sedikit menggema di tangga menuju loteng. Dibukanya tirai jendela hingga menerangi loteng yang telah bersih dan rapi. Bahkan bagai ruang baca kecil untuk sang gadis sejak ia menemukan ketertarikan pada buku-buku yang tersusun rapi dalam rak-rak yang berdiri menghimpit tembok. Namun kini Boboiboy hanya terduduk di bangku mesin jahit. Matanya mencari-cari apa yang bisa ia lakukan lagi.

"Mungkin ada yang bisa kurapihkan di lemari..." kakinya beranjak menuju lemari dan membukanya. Semua sudah tertata rapi dan tak perlu lagi ia rapikan. Namun ada kain hitam yang tergulung bersama bahan kain-kain lain yang telah ia gunakan untuk membuat tirai terhimpit, membuat kain hitam tersebut agak kusut.

Perlahan Boboiboy mengeluarkan gulungan kain hitam tersebut. Nyaris saja gulungan besar itu terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara gaduh kalau tidak ditahan Boboiboy.

Sambil berusaha mendorong gulungan kain masuk ke dalam lemari lagi agar tak terhimpit, mata Boboiboy tertuju pada cermin besar di pojok ruangan yang merefleksikan dirinya. Refleksi dirinya dengan baju yang telah lusuh dan kotor. Boboiboy menyadari bahwa ia tak memiliki banyak baju untuk bekerja, sedangkan ia tak bisa muncul di hadapan Hao dan Elizabeth serta Fang dengan baju seperti demikian ketika bekerja. Namun baju-baju yang diberi Elizabeth terlalu indah untuk dipakai bekerja.

Matanya kembali menatap gulungan kain hitam yang bersandar di lemari. Sebuah senyuman muncul menandakan ada ide muncul di benak sang gadis.

Ia mengukur-ukur tubuhnya sendiri dan mulai membuat pola pada kain, mengguntingnya, dan menjahitnya. Matanya menunjukkan betapa semangat sang gadis membuat sebuah seragam untuk dirinya sendiri.

Usai menyelesaikan baju yang diperuntukkan dirinya sendiri, Boboiboy kembali ke kamarnya dan beristirahat, berharap bisa menanyakan pada Elizabeth apakah ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi untuk membantu keluarga yang begitu baik padanya itu.

* * *

><p>Malam hari terasa begitu dingin seperti biasa, namun bukan berarti Fang diijinkan membolos oleh ibunya. Tapi, begitu Fang mengeratkan jas seragam sekolahnya sambil berjalan menuruni tangga dari lantai dua, ia mendapati kedua orang tuanya tengah kedatangan tamu.<p>

Para tamu yang Fang kenal sebagai para petinggi kementrian dan dewan organisasi.

"Ada apa ini?" hardik Fang tiba-tiba. Elizabeth langsung menegur Fang agar lebih sopan. Tapi keenam tamu yang hadir di situ sudah terbiasa dan maklum pada sikap Fang. Mereka menyapanya dengan akrab agar sang tuan muda tidak menjadi lebih tegang "Selamat malam, Fang... hendak ke sekolah?"

"Tak usah basa-basi... Kalian di sini akan membahas mengenai Boboiboy, bukan?"

"Fang!" teguran keras ibunya sama sekali tak membuat Fang patuh. Ia justru menjadi lebih tajam menatap keenam orang tua di hadapannya. Hao segera menepuk pundak Fang dan memintanya untuk segera bersiap ke sekolah "Sudahlah, Fang... biar kami yang..."

"Aku tak akan ke sekolah sampai masalah ini benar-benar selesai! Kalian tahu benar kalau Boboiboy yang telah menyelamatkanku beberapa tahun lalu! Bahkan kalian juga tahu bahwa dia nyaris kehilangan nyawanya karena lintah darat brengsek itu!" nada suara Fang meninggi sehingga menimbulkan gema di lorong dan membangunkan Boboiboy yang terlelap di kamarnya.

Sang gadis panik ketika menyadari ia belum menyiapkan makan begitu melihat jam di samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah mengenakan seragam yang dibuatnya sendiri, ia segera bergegas menuju dapur. Tapi begitu melewati tangga, ia menyadari ada beberapa tamu di ruang tengah. Maka dengan perlahan dan berusaha tak mengganggu, Boboiboy menuju dapur tanpa diketahui siapapun dengan mengendap di pinggir tembok dan baru mempercepat langkahnya begitu sampai di lorong yang jauh dari pintu ruang tengah.

"Apakah tak ada toleransi bagi Boboiboy!? Kalau kalian ingin menyalahkan seseorang, ini semua salahku! Aku yang telah kabur bermain ke dunia ras manusia! Aku yang membuat Boboiboy menyelamatkanku ketika nyaris terlindas mobil! Aku yang menghajar manusia babi itu! Aku yang meminta ibuku membagi darahnya! Aku yang...!"

"Fang... sudahlah... duduk dulu..." dengan tenang, sang ayah menepuk pundak Fang yang mulai naik temperamennya. Fang membanting tubuhnya pada sofa dengan dengusan kesal.

Salah satu dari tamu yang datang adalah tetua yang menjaga 'Gerbang Kabut'. Ia berdehem membuat semua orang teralih perhatian padanya "Aku... juga menginginkan Boboiboy untuk tinggal di sini..."

Fang nampak kaget, namun lega ada yang membelanya.

"Aku tahu kehidupan gadis itu sejak para Keluarga Lang terus menjenguknya... dan peristiwa kemarin, membuatku tak bisa tak memikirkan anak itu... Aku mohon pada para dewan untuk mempertimbangkan status anak itu..."

"Tapi... anak itu tak memiliki ras yang jelas... kami semua kebingungan bagaimana mencatatnya dalam kependudukan..." seorang dari mereka mendesah. Seperti membuat Kartu Tanda Penduduk yang harus jelas kategori dan datanya, bahkan _halfter _atau manusia juga harus mencantumkan ras mereka. Sayang, Boboiboy kini dalam jembatan tipis di antara dua ras yang membingungkan.

Fang mulai sebal dan merasa segalanya sia-sia jika terus diperdebatkan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derit _trolley _begitu pelan dari daun pintu, dan kini semua orang melihat sosok gadis yang tengah mereka permasalahkan. Tapi pandangan Elizabeth dan Hao menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut ketika melihat busana yang dikenakan Boboiboy.

Seragam seorang _maid_.

Lengkap dengan celemek putih manis pemberian Elizabeth, dengan seragam hitam terusan di baliknya membalut tubuh sang gadis dengan sopan. Sepatu hitam _Mary Jane _dan _stocking _putih pemberian Elizabeth juga dikenakan Boboiboy, membuat gadis tersebut benar-benar bagai seorang pelayan rumah tangga yang mungil.

Fang tak kalah terkejutnya. Hatinya bercampur aduk. Ia senang melihat sosok mungil cantik yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Tapi... _maid_!? Pelayan!? Dirinya tak terima Boboiboy tinggal dan bekerja di kastil tersebut sebagai pelayan.

"Bo, Boboiboy...? Seragam itu...?" tanya Elizabeth kebingungan.

"Ah, saya yang membuatnya sendiri... saya tak bisa bekerja dengan pakaian yang begitu indah yang anda berikan pada saya... Saya juga tak bisa menggunakan pakaian lusuh untuk bertemu anda... Maka saya membuat seragam ini sendiri tadi pagi dari bahan yang anda berikan pada saya... A, apa... saya tak boleh...?" hati Boboiboy mulai resah. Ia takut membuat Elizabeth marah. Namun sang nyonya menggeleng dengan cepat dan langsung memeluknya.

"Bukan itu, sayang... tapi... kau jadi nampak seperti seorang pelayan... Kau adalah anggota keluarga kami... Bukan pekerja di sini..."

"Ta, tapi..." Boboiboy yang merasa begitu banyak berhutang justru kebingungan mendengar kata-kata Elizabeth. Ia ingin sekali bekerja di kastil tersebut, menggantikan seluruh kebaikan keluarga tersebut.

Tiba-tiba mata Boboiboy tertuju pada seorang yang begitu dikenalnya berdiri di antara para tamu. Senyum yang membuat keriput-keriput sang tetua penjaga gerbang terlihat jelas dengan hangatnya menyapa gadis tersebut. Tanpa sadar Boboiboy berlari kecil menuju sang tetua yang membuka kedua tangannya siap menerima pelukan sang gadis.

"Tetua...!" Pelukan erat Boboiboy membuat tetua penjaga gerbang tak sanggup menahan kekeh tawanya. Ia begitu menyayangi gadis polos yang membuat semua orang di ruangan tersebut terkejut karena keberaniannya memeluk seorang tetua senior pemerintahan. Termasuk Fang yang membuka mulutnya lebar tanpa sadar.

"Ohohoh... Kau terlihat cantik dengan seragammu ini... Kau membuatnya sendiri? Sungguh hebat...!" puji sang tetua sambil mengelus kepala Boboiboy. Wajah mungil sang gadis merona dengan senyuman menghias. Ia berputar sambil mengangkat sedikit ujung roknya agar tetua bisa melihat keseluruhan seragam tersebut "Celemek putih manis ini dari Nyonya Elizabeth...! Aku senang sekali memakainya...!"

Fang tak percaya melihat gadis kecil tersebut begitu akrab tertawa-tawa dengan tetua penjaga gerbang yang tak diketahui Boboiboy merupakan salah satu senior pemegang jabatan tertinggi dalam pemerintahan organisasi. Fang melirik pada orang tuanya yang hanya mengangkat bahu dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

"Boboiboy... Kau senang di sini?" tanya tetua dan dijawab anggukan cepat dari sang gadis. Ia menceritakan betapa baiknya sang tuan, nyonya dan tuan muda Keluarga Lang, betapa indahnya kastil yang ia tempati, betapa ajaibnya dunia baru itu. Sang tetua duduk di sebuah sofa mendengarkan dengan bahagia di wajahnya "Nampaknya kau benar-benar menyayangi keluarga Lang..."

Boboiboy mengangguk dengan senyum lebar, membuat Elizabeth senang mendengarnya.

"Oh, astaga! Di mana sopan santun saya...! Maaf! Saya membawakan teh serta kue untuk anda semua..." buru-buru sang gadis menuangkan teh dan memberikan kue yang ia buat sore tadi dari bahan sisa.

Tentu saja Fang begitu semangat memakan kue buatan gadis pujaannya. Dan para dewan memuji keahlian masak Boboiboy, termasuk sang tetua yang kini menyeruput tehnya.

"Sudah lama aku tak memakan kue seenak ini..." mata orang tua tersebut kembali memandangi Boboiboy, "Kau... sebegitu inginnya bekerja di sini...?"

Elizabeth hendak memotong. Ia tak rela gadis kesayangannya bekerja di kastil keluarganya itu sementara sang nyonya menganggap Boboiboy sudah sebagai anaknya sendiri, namun Hao menghentikan, ingin mendengar jawaban dari Boboiboy sendiri.

"Saya... begitu bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Tuan dan Nyonya... mereka telah menyelamatkan hidup saya berkali-kali... dan saya ingin sekali membalas budi kebaikan mereka..." kini mata Boboiboy menyorot memohon pada sang nyonya "Kumohon... ijinkan aku bekerja... Aku ingin sekali mengganti segala apa yang telah anda lakukan pada saya... Saya tak bisa hidup penuh kesenangan di sini sementara saya tak mengerjakan apa-apa..."

Hao dan Elizabeth tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Hati sang gadis kecil begitu besar namun keras. Keduanya hanya bisa saling berpandangan.

Tanpa disadari suami-istri tersebut, sang tetua tersenyum lalu memandang satu per satu para dewan yang lain. Mereka hanya bisa menjawab pandangan sang tetua dengan helaan napas dan anggukan.

"Boboiboy... kau tahu mengenai status ras-mu, kan?" anggukan kecil menjawab pertanyaan sang tetua.

"Sebenarnya, kami masih memperdebatkan dirimu... Karena kau telah mengetahui tentang dunia para _halfter _ini, sementara kau bukan berasal dari ras manusia yang memiliki hubungan atau kontak langsung dengan lingkungan _halfter_, bahkan tidak memiliki keluarga lagi. Keluarga Lang juga bukan merupakan pengasuh resmimu, karena sebenarnya mereka sendiri tak memiliki hubungan darah ataupun garis keluarga denganmu... Tapi mereka bersikeras ingin membuatmu tinggal bersama mereka... Dan melalui pemeriksaan medis, kau adalah manusia dengan darah vampir dalam dirimu... namun tak ada kemampuan vampir... Maka, kami akan mencatatmu sebagai ras manusia... namun jika seiring berjalannya waktu tubuhmu mengalami perubahan... Periksakanlah lagi dan kami akan memperbarui status ras-mu... Bagaimana?"

"Apa itu artinya Boboiboy bisa tinggal di sini!?" suara Fang mendahului keterkejutan Boboiboy yang mendengar keputusan sang tetua. Anggukan dari para dewan membuat Fang langsung memeluk Boboiboy sambil mengibaskan ekornya. Tentu saja Boboiboy menjerit panik dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Kembali, vas kristal yang kokoh melayang dan mampir di kepala Fang dengan teganya karena kekuatan Elizabeth. Sementara Fang tergelepar di lantai, Elizabeth memeluk bahagia gadis kesayangannya itu. Hao hanya bisa memijit jidat sambil meminta maaf atas perlakuan anak dan istrinya kepada para dewan yang sudah biasa melihat pemandangan 'akrab' ibu dan anak tersebut.

* * *

><p>Para dewan berpamitan pulang. Sang tetua menyempatkan diri mengelus kepala Boboiboy yang telah dianggap cucunya sendiri. Tanpa diduga ternyata Boboiboy telah menyiapkan sebungkus kue-kue untuk sang tetua agar bisa berbagi dengan para tetua yang lain. Tentu saja sang orang tua tersebut tertawa senang menerimanya "Akan kusampaikan salammu pada yang lain..."<p>

Begitu para dewan memasuki kereta kuda yang diparkir di depan gerbang, seekor pegasus mulai mengepakkan sayap-sayapnya dengan anggun dan melesat menarik kereta yang berisi penumpang terbang menghilang di angkasa.

Elizabeth menyadari sesuatu begitu Hao menutup pintu depan "Fang... kau tak sekolah? Sudah jam berapa ini!?"

Fang kembali memeluk-meluk Boboiboy yang hendak membereskan cangkir dan piring di ruang tengah "Kumohoooon! Ijinkan aku membolos sekali iniiii saja...!" Tentu saja Boboiboy tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain kebingungan dengan wajah merah dalam pelukan sang _werewolf _berparas tampan tersebut.

"Hhh, kau ini..."

Hao menepuk pundak istrinya sambil memperlihatkan senyuman di wajah "Sudahlah... biarkan dia membolos sehari ini saja..."

Tentu saja Fang girang mendengar keputusan ayahnya. Elizabeth menghela napas menuruti kata-kata suaminya.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya Boboiboy dapat membereskan cangkir serta piring di ruang tengah dengan gangguan dari Fang yang terus-terusan mengekor. Tak hentinya sang tuan muda mencari perhatian gadis pujaannya. Boboiboy yang pemalu hanya bisa menjawab segala macam pertanyaan dengan kata-kata yang singkat sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia mulai panik jika Fang mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang gadis. Bahkan ketika menyiapkan sarapan, Fang terus mengintil sambil mengendus wangi makanan yang disiapkan Boboiboy di meja makan, sampai akhirnya Elizabeth mengancam akan melempar kursi karena merasa anaknya begitu mengganggu.<p>

Hao duduk tanpa mempedulikan perdebatan ibu-anak sebelum sarapan yang menjadi rutinitas. Sementara Boboiboy mulai panik karena Fang dan ibunya sama sekali tak terlihat akan berhenti berdebat "Tak apa, Boboiboy... duduklah dan makan bersama kami..."

Fang menikmati masakan yang begitu lezat di mulutnya sambil terus memandangi Boboiboy yang duduk di sebelahnya "Kau hebat sekali bisa membersihkan loteng dan dapur menjadi bersih dan indah... aku sudah lihat tirai baru yang kau jahit! Cantik sekali...!"

"Te, terima kasih, tuan muda..."

Sup di mulut Fang nyaris menyembur ketika ia mendengar panggilan dari Boboiboy "Tu, Tuan muda...? Panggil saja aku 'Fang'!" paksanya, namun Boboiboy menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa menjawab.

"Kau' kan tunanganku...! Pengantinku...! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi...!" Fang menggenggam kedua bahu Boboiboy yang kini ketakutan. Hao langsung meminta Fang berhenti dan menyadari gadis tersebut takut padanya. Fang perlahan melepaskan genggamannya dengan desahan.

Boboiboy bisa mengenali nada desahan Fang. Ia begitu kecewa.

Kecewa pada sang gadis.

* * *

><p>Begitu selesai makan, Boboiboy mencuci segala peralatan makan dan menaruhnya pada keranjang agar kering. Ketika berbalik, ia menemukan Fang tengah berdiri di bibir pintu dapur. Boboiboy tahu Fang masih kecewa atas sikapnya yang tak terlalu ramah pada sang tuan muda. Tapi gadis itu berusaha untuk tetap menjaga statusnya sebagai penghuni baru.<p>

"Ikut aku..." perintah Fang yang singkat membuat Boboiboy takut tak bisa menatap remaja yang berjalan di depannya. Ia hanya menurut mengikuti ke mana Fang pergi, yang ternyata tujuannya adalah kamar sang tuan muda.

Boboiboy ketakutan dan khawatir apa yang hendak dilakukan Fang. Yang ia tahu, Fang kurang bisa mengontrol nafsunya.

"Jangan khawatir... masuklah..." Boboiboy kembali menurut dengan ragu. Apalagi begitu masuk kamar Fang yang remang, empunya kamar menutup pintu kemudian dan meminta Boboiboy duduk di atas karpet tebal depan perapian.

Sambil melipat roknya pada kaki dengan sopan, Boboiboy duduk dengan takut-takut melakukan perintah Fang. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Fang padanya di kamar sang tuan muda.

Tak disangka Boboiboy, Fang mengubah dirinya menjadi serigala jejadian persis seperti ayahnya. Hanya saja ukuran tubuh Fang tak sebesar sang ayah. Perlahan, tubuh penuh bulu hitam tersebut berbaring di samping Boboiboy dan menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan sang gadis.

"Kau... takut padaku...?" suara Fang terdengar begitu dalam bagi remaja seusianya. Boboiboy tak tahu harus menjawab apa, namun ia menggeleng kecil "Bukan begitu... saya hanya..."

"Tolong jangan gunakan bahasa yang resmi ketika kau bicara denganku... Dan panggil aku dengan nama..." kalimat Fang yang memotong membuat Boboiboy terdiam dan kemudian melanjutkannya sesuai perintah sang tuan muda "Aku hanya... tak begitu mengenalmu... Fang..."

Fang tertegun. Kepalanya terangkat dan menatap wajah mungil Boboiboy "Tak mengenalku...?"

"...Aku menyadari... kau serta tuan dan nyonya begitu mengenalku... sejak kalian terus mengawasi diriku sejak kecil... Aku baru menyadari itu semua ketika mengingat suara nyonya yang selalu mengantarku tidur dan tuan dalam wujud serigalanya yang mengawasiku dari jauh... Tapi... aku tak pernah mengenal kalian... Aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana... sementara, aku tak ingin membuat siapapun kecewa karena diriku..."

Fang baru menyadari, bahwa selama ini dirinya dan kedua orang tuanyalah yang amat sangat begitu mengenal Boboiboy. Sementara sang gadis sama sekali tak mengetahui keberadaan mereka di sekelilingnya. Ketika ketiga anggota Keluarga Lang tersebut begitu menginginkan dan merindukan diri Boboiboy, sang gadis bahkan tak memikirkan adanya orang lain yang begitu menyayanginya segenap jiwa raga mereka.

Fang begitu berasa bersalah mengingat wajah ketakutan Boboiboy. Ia kembali membaringkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Boboiboy. Sang gadis tak tahu harus berbuat apa, namun tangannya seraya mengelus lembut kepala sang serigala muda di pangkuannya.

Boboiboy bagai bermimpi dalam keadaan sadar. Ia mengelus kepala hingga punggung Fang yang dipenuhi bulu hitam yang tak disangka terasa lembut di sentuhan sang gadis pujaan. Fang memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan yang begitu ia rindukan bertahun-tahun. Fang mulai merasakan sedikit kegelisahan dalam dirinya. Gelisah bahwa gadis tersebut perlahan akan menolaknya.

Dalam kegelisahan Fang, entah apa yang membuat Boboiboy kemudian perlahan membaringkan kepalanya di atas kepala Fang dengan begitu lembut. Tentu saja Fang terpukau akan hangatnya pelukan tuan putri yang senantiasa dirindukannya itu.

"Maafkan aku... Fang..."

Suara kecil yang terdengar begitu penuh kesedihan membuat Fang tak sanggup menjawab apapun yang keluar dari bibir Boboiboy.

Fang tahu jelas Boboiboy tak bersalah sama sekali. Bahkan Fang sadar karena dirinya sendirilah yang tak sanggup menahan hasratnya kini berujung menjadi penyesalan yang seharusnya tak terjadi dalam diri Boboiboy.

Perlahan Fang mengangkat kepalanya membuat Boboiboy melepaskan pelukannya dan menegakkan tubuhnya juga. Fang terdiam menatap gadis di sampingnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Boboiboy bagai melihat bola kaca dengan pemandangan malam yang magis di dalam menatap dirinya.

Perlahan tubuh Fang dikelilingi debu kristal berkilauan yang mengubah kembali wujudnya menjadi manusia dengan telinga serigala memahkotai. Tatapan keduanya tak lepas, justru kening keduanya kini saling menyentuh.

Boboiboy merasa ia tengah terhipnotis oleh sang _werewolf _di hadapannya. Perlahan kelopak mata sang gadis menutup, merasakan hangat napas dari hidung dan mulut Fang, serta api perapian di kamar Fang yang menyala.

Entah apa yang terjadi, namun Boboiboy perlahan melihat sesuatu sementara matanya masih terpejam.

Ia melihat dirinya. Dirinya yang masih kecil. Tertawa, menangis, ketika dirinya bersama kedua orang tuanya, bersama sang kakek...

Fang kecil tengah memperhatikannya dari jauh. Dengan senyuman dan rindu yang terlukiskan di wajah.

Seperti menonton film yang diputar ulang mengenai kisah hidup keduanya, dari masa lalu, hingga perlahan keduanya beranjak dewasa...

Anehnya, seiring kisah tersebut terus berjalan, rasa rindu yang begitu besar dalam diri Fang bagai mempengaruhi diri Boboiboy.

Tatapan rindu _werewolf _muda yang begitu sedih ketika tak bisa memeluk maupun menghibur pujaannya yang bersedih, senyumnya yang cerah ketika melihat pujaan hatinya bahagia, kemarahannya yang berujung pada melindungi tanpa sepengetahuan sang gadis ketika pujaannya dalam keadaan berbahaya, tangan-tangan usilnya yang turut bergerak membantu tanpa sepengetahuan pujaannya...

Pemandangan-pemandangan bagai film yang diputar semakin cepat melintas dan mempengaruhi kerinduan Fang pada Boboiboy. Semakin cepat hingga akhirnya Fang tersentak dan membuka matanya menjauh dari wajah Boboiboy.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tak sanggup menahan kerinduannya lebih dari seharusnya. Fang menggelengkan kepala dengan peluh mengalir di kening. Ia takut telah mengejutkan gadis di hadapannya, "Ma, maafkan aku, Boboiboy... tadi aku..."

Kaget bukan kepalang, Fang melihat Boboiboy menangis. Air mata mengalir deras di wajah polos gadis yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang _werewolf_.

"Boboiboy!? Kenapa kau...!?" Buru-buru Fang menghapus air mata di pipi Boboiboy dengan jemarinya yang menyentuh pipi gadis pujaannya. Namun isak tangis sang gadis tak berhenti. Ia semakin menunduk membuat Fang semakin panik.

"Boboiboy...! Ssh... tenanglah... apa yang...?"

Tak diduga Fang, Boboiboy memeluk erat dirinya. Napas Fang tertahan. Seharusnya ia bahagia, namun isak tangis Boboiboy membuatnya khawatir.

"Ma, maafkan aku...! Aku... tak tahu perasaan rindumu sebesar itu... Aku... aku..."

Fang belum bisa mengucapkan apapun. Tangannya hanya bisa mengelus lembut punggung dan rambut sang gadis, berharap ia menghentikan tangisannya yang memilukan hati. Tapi dalam hatinya Fang bertanya-tanya... apa yang telah terjadi pada Boboiboy.

Suara ketukan halus di pintu sedikit mengejutkan Fang. Namun Fang lega melihat wajah ibunya muncul dari balik daun pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Tentu saja Elizabeth terkejut melihat Boboiboy yang menangis sambil memeluk Fang.

"Ada apa ini? Boboiboy? Apa yang terjadi? Fang, jelaskan...!" Elizabeth langsung berhambur mendekati keduanya dan memeluk Boboiboy dalam pelukannya sambil menatap Fang dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan.

"A, aku tak tahu... aku..." Fang menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sendiri bingung harus menjelaskan apa.

"A, aku... aku melihat diriku... dan Fang... ketika kami masih... hiks, kecil... lalu... entah... hiks, semua itu... membuatku sedih... tiba-tiba... hiks, ada... rasa rindu yang amat sangat..." kata-kata Boboiboy yang terbata karena isak tangisnya semakin membuat Fang dan ibunya keheranan. Hao yang memasuki kamar Fang karena mendengar nada tinggi Elizabeth turut mendengar pengakuan Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy... sayang... kau istirahat di kamarmu dulu, ya...? Nanti aku akan menengokmu setelah berbicara dengan Fang..." bujuk Elizabeth sambil mengantar gadis tersebut berbaring di pembaringannya sendiri.

Kembali pada Fang dan kedua orang tuanya yang kini duduk pada kedua sisi anak mereka di pinggir tempat tidur kamar Fang.

Fang telah menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Ketika tiba-tiba ia teringat masa lalunya mengawasi Boboiboy dari jauh, di mana rasa rindu begitu besar terasa hingga mempengaruhi dirinya yang sekarang.

Hao terdiam, namun ia nampak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Boboiboy "Fang... kau adalah keturunan _werewolf_... namun kau memiliki kemampuan vampir bercampur dalam dirimu meski tidak dominan yang berasal dari ibumu... Kau pasti tahu kemampuan vampir dalam menghipnotis' kan?"

Fang mengangguk kecil.

"Kau mengingat seluruh masa lalumu dengan rasa rindu yang menyelimuti, dan pada saat itu kau tengah berhadapan dengan orang yang kau pikirkan, yang sedang berada dalam benak dan ingatanmu, bahkan kalian melakukan kontak fisik dengan menempelkan kening kalian... sehingga perasaan rindumu yang besar padanya itu turut mempengaruhi ke dalam jiwa Boboiboy... Gadis itu kini memiliki kerinduan yang sama denganmu..."

Elizabeth dan Fang berpandangan. Fang sama sekali tak tahu ia memiliki kemampuan demikian yang diturunkan ibundanya.

"Kau harus hati-hati, Fang... Terutama jika menyangkut masalah perasaan yang ada dalam dirimu... Jangan sampai orang bisa menebak apa yang kau rasakan... Terlebih kau belum bisa mengontrol emosi... Ini adalah kondisi yang amat sangat mudah dibaca oleh lawan jika kau berhadapan dengan orang yang berniat buruk padamu..."

Fang hanya bisa diam mendengar penjelasan sang ayah. Kini ia mengerti betapa pentingnya menjaga emosi dalam dirinya. Dan Boboiboylah korbannya.

Dari milyaran bahkan trilyunan makhluk yang ada di dunia, hanya satu orang yang tak pernah Fang inginkan melihat air mata sedih mengalir dari wajahnya...

"... Maafkan aku, Boboiboy..."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


End file.
